


The Human Condition

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Human Boris, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Gadreel (Supernatural), Human Michael, Human Rowena Macleod, M/M, Moose Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, Wolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Ever since Castiel was a kid he has been finding it hard to believe in the stories about their people being descendants of the wolf people. Thinking they were just urban legends.However, Things change after his coming of age ceremony when he wakes up to a naked wolfman in his bed...Castiel has no choice to believe them now.





	1. Miracles

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes slid over the wolf head carving that overlooked their tiny village, the teenager held a large pot balanced on his head taking in the shadow on it. 

 

“Come on, Castiel.” A voice spoke as the teen turned his head towards his mother who smiled at him carrying her own pot on her head. Castiel moved to follow her as she smiled at her son keeping up with her. “You’ve been lost in your own head lately, What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, I...I know we are descendants of wolf people and gunk.” Castiel spoke frowning as though he didn't believe it. 

 

“Yes, that our home and everything we have is to the wolves.” His mother, Rowena nodded as she hummed at her son. “Ah, I see, you are in the age where you are starting not to believe.” 

 

“Look. I mean, there is nothing wolf about us and there are no wolf people that exist to this day.” Castiel spoke sighing.

 

“Because they have mated with humans and after years of mating with humans, we have lost our abilities to be anything more than human,” Rowena explained taking the pots and filling them with water. “I doubt there is anyone left to be able to take wolf form in the village.” 

 

“Do you know anyone who has ever taken wolf form?” Castiel eyed her not buying it.

 

“No. Then again, it is in our nature to question the gods.” Rowena splashed him as Castiel chuckled. “One day there will be wolf people again. Once they believe we need them.” Castiel eyed her before splashing her back. She laughed splashing him back before she noticed his pained expression of questions before she gave him a sad smile. 

 

“Your coming of age ceremony will help you with your doubts. I used to think these were all hogwash too...till the ceremony showed me every question I needed to know. Come, let us cook a great feast for your father and brothers.” Rowena pet her son’s hair before picking up one of the pots and walking away. Castiel picked up his own balancing it on his head following after her. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Three large men came into the little cottage, Castiel turned seeing his two large brothers and his father who could snap Castiel and his mother like a twig. Castiel watched his brothers who moved to sit at the table. Rowena laughed with love as they tilted the table with their muscle alone. Rowena slapping potatoes onto their plates as the hunters came back with their kill for the village. Castiel’s father held out the meat he had provided for them and split with the village but the meat was enough to feed the village. Rowena kissed him moving to store it for tomorrow in their makeshift Ice cooler. 

 

“Castiel?” Rowena called as Castiel jumped moving to give his brothers the cooked meat from yesterday. Large slabs of ox steak which the men hoot and hollered about the food they were given. Castiel eyed his brothers as they almost swallowed it hole. 

 

If anyone was part wolf, it was his brothers. The men in his family were largely muscular and tall. Looking as though Viking stereotypes, unlike him who was shorter. Castiel wasn’t in the slightest muscular...he was a runt. He was more like his mother than anything similar to his father. He was only slightly taller than his mother, and only slightly larger than his mother. His brothers always called him Slinky.

 

He wasn’t allowed to hunt unless he passed his coming of age ceremony...and judging by his father’s attempt to fatten him up with food...Castiel was thin and tiny. He could never be like his brothers…

 

Castiel’s father ushered him to place the extra meat on his own plate that he didn’t think he could eat but sat down in front of it. His mother sat next to him not able to balance the table with Castiel’s weight and hers. So the table was always lopsided. 

 

Rowena watched her sons and husband stuff their faces laughing and cheerfully talking. Castiel slowly at lost in thought.

 

“Are you excited for the coming of age ceremony?” Boris asked his son as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yeah...um...what exactly happens?” Castiel asked as Boris and Rowena exchanged looks. 

 

“You are brought up to the wolf.” Rowena ushered to the carved wolf head in the mountain. “And you’ll pray to the gods and hope to find all the answers you seek.” 

 

“You drink some crazy shit.” Michael snorted as the other brother shot him a look. “Like legit. I swear I was a wolf running through the woods after drinking it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s some nice drugs.” Gadreel explained snorting as well as his father slammed his fists on the table.

 

“Stop disrespecting our ancestors!” Boris growled as the boys shut up. “You will see what the gods have in store for you tomorrow. Eat. You will be unable to eat for the whole week. You need your strength.”

 

Castiel said nothing as he moved to eat his meal, wondering why this...coming of age ceremony seemed to unsettle him so.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel held himself complete naked under his cloak as his brothers and parents stood around him, it was cold outside and Castiel stared at the village elder. They had torches to light the way. It was late and Castiel was tired even though sleeping most of the day to save his energy. 

 

Castiel was lead to the ceremonial spot where his family watched by with care as Castiel was ushered towards the middle where the Village elder made him kneel. The village elder spoke ancient words. Castiel closed his eyes feeling the village elder place blood on his face. Castiel winced at the cold blood. However, this was an offering to the god. 

 

His whole being was an offering. 

 

An offering for knowledge, guidance, and hopefully answers. 

 

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt the elder took away his cloak as he continued to kneel. Castiel shivered from the winter cold as the Elder came up to him offering him a cup of liquid he couldn’t figure out what it was...It smelled terrible. 

 

Castiel moved to swallow it. Holding back the urge to vomit as he swallowed it whole. Castiel swallowed trying not to vomit as he looked up at the Elder. She pointed towards the path to the wolf carving head. Which he moved towards.

 

Everything was so slow motion.

 

Castiel could hear his heartbeat so loud in his head.

 

Castiel sucked in the air holding his head, his whole head starting to feel dizzy as he passed out. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in the air, looking around once he woke up. It was still dark out. How long as he been here? Castiel glanced behind him realizing he was somehow located in the wolf carving. Large and obviously slowly being eaten by the elements. He leaned near the front bottom teeth where he could see his village so tiny below him. 

 

This was a long walk, it would have taken him half a day to walk the path. 

 

Castiel heard a noise causing him to turn in fear. Nothing was there with him. 

 

He could hear water pouring from a small crack in the back of the mouth of the wolf. Castiel ran to it sucking at the mossy rock for the liquid. He was starving...and so thirty. He pulled back after his fill of the water.  Leaning back against the mossy wall he closed his eyes feeling weak. 

 

His body felt so off like every movement felt so weird. 

 

Was Castiel dying? 

 

Castiel swallowed closing his eyes, he felt like he was sweating touching his forehead with care before he leaned down moving to drink water once again. 

 

He had to starve as a sacrifice for their gods. 

 

How was he going to do this for a week?

 

Castiel opened his eyes before angrily tossing a rock starting a bird away from her nest. Castiel paused to see a nest in the corner of the wolf’s mouth in a small crevice of the teeth. Castiel moved to it, Inside he could see one small robin egg. 

 

Did he scare away the mother?

 

Castiel eyed where the mother went.

 

It was too cold...If the mother didn’t return...the egg will die. 

 

Castiel swallowed looking at the egg...he was hungry...and it was just an egg…

 

Castiel moved away from it sitting on the other side watching it...trying to decide what to do before closing his eyes passing out again.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes shivering from the cold, he felt like he had a fever. He needed to make a fire. He was going to die if not. Castiel pulled some vines from the wall as well as dry moss and some other leaves placing it in a pile. Castiel was careful when making his fire. It was small and controlled. Castiel couldn’t help but moan at the feeling warmth his skin. 

 

Castiel sucked in the air enjoying the fire he made. Though his brothers were tough, Castiel was smart. He had learned basic survivals along with his brothers. Used logic more than his physical strength when training with his brothers. 

 

Castiel stared at the wolf carved prison he was in. He couldn’t even see an exit besides the fall from the mouth to his death. He was too weak to find another one anyways. Whatever they gave him...it did something to him. 

 

Castiel’s eyes fell onto the nest once again. No mother. 

 

Castiel stood up weakly walking over to the egg. He reached up softly feeling a small cold egg inside. Castiel ran his fingers over the egg. It would be a good meal. A little something to keep him going….

 

Castiel eyed the small defenseless egg in his palm before closing his hand easily on it before moving to sit near his fire. Castiel made a makeshift nest placing it near him and the fire. Careful not to overheat the egg as he just...stared at it.

 

“You would be a good meal,” Castiel commented. “...consider yourself lucky.” Castiel smiled at the egg before placing his fingers into the dirt and drawing eyes on it with the mud. “Are you going to be my friend through this?” Castiel asked. “I should name you...huh?...Hm.”

 

Castiel carefully covered the egg to keep it warm as he thought.

 

“...Warm now, huh...Dean?” Castiel smiled as a harsh wind blew through the wolf carving. Castiel put his hands up in fear at the harsh wind as a blinding light glowed in the room when a harsh clawed hand grabbed onto his arm causing him to scream. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel?!” Rowena spoke as Castiel snapped out of it. He was covered in sweat and shaking as he realized he was with his mother and father. Castiel sat in the wolf carving looking around before his mother slid a cloth on him. 

 

“W-What happened?” Castiel panted. 

 

“Your week is done,” Boris spoke as Castiel looked around confused before he looked down at his arm. A large bruise on his arm. Castiel rubbed his injury as his mother helped him up but Castiel almost fell so weakly. 

 

“It’s alright, everyone is weak.” Rowena rubbed his back as Castiel tensed. 

 

“Wait-” Castiel moved to the nest he made but...there was no egg. He looked back to the old nest yet...there was nothing there. 

 

“Castiel, what’s wrong?” Rowena asked worriedly. 

 

“Castiel, whatever you saw in your week here...wasn’t real. It was part of the tests from the gods.” Boris spoke as Castiel eyed the nest he had. It...was so real. 

 

“Come on, love,” Rowena spoke leading him towards their home as Boris moved to hold him as well bring him home. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stuffed his face with food hungrily as he sat in the kitchen with the cloak around his body. His mother was cooking for him after the week he had...he was so glad for this. 

 

“Bro!” Michael laughed coming in with Gadreel as they sat next to him giving him a side hug. Castiel leaned into it but he was too exhausted to be his normal self. “You survived your steps into adulthood!” 

 

“Uhmm,” Castiel mumbled as his mother filled his plate again.

 

“How did it go? Did you eat?” Gadreel asked. 

 

“Eat?” Castiel mumbled in between his eggs and bacon.

 

“Yeah, everyone fails that part in the test. It’s always like a helpless egg or an injured animal.” Michael spoke. “Mine was a bore. It was like...dying anyways. So I didn’t feel bad.” Michael rolled his eyes. “What was yours?”

 

“An egg...I...scared away the mother...it was freezing to death,” Castiel mumbled a little out of it.

 

“Mine was an egg, which I ate but I killed the mother too.” Gadreel wiggled his eyebrow.

 

“Mom, did you?” Castiel glanced up. 

 

“Everyone does. It is only natural. We are human. Starved. The god does not judge us so harshly for it. The real test is staying for the full week. The food...is just like a bonus quiz.” Rowena spoke as Castiel blinked tiredly. 

 

...He didn’t eat it.

 

“Stop bothering your brother.” Rowena waved them away as they slowly left back outside.  “Eat up, I’ll get a bath ready for you.” Rowena walked out of the room leaving Castiel to the silence of his thoughts. 

 

He felt so off since coming back…

 

...like a part of him was gone. 

 

Castiel scratched at his bruise turning to look at it, seeing black and blue lines sliding up his arm almost spider webbing from the bruise. Castiel slid his hand around the wound before a sparking jolt made him rip his hand away. Castiel panted looking at his hand then his wound before he slid his arm back under his robe. 

 

“Baths already for you,” Rowena spoke as Castiel nodded before getting up and heading towards their bath. Castiel laid in the bath, closing his eyes to the heated up water as he allowed himself to slide down into the water. Castiel allowed the water to surround him, before opening his eyes under the water. 

 

The water was dark and almost unreal. Castiel looked below him seeing nothing but darkness. He looked to the sides seeing nothing but darkness in the water. Castiel needed to breathe. Castiel glanced up seeing the tub lid above him. Castiel moved to swim up but...it was like there was a wall keeping him under the water. Castiel screamed hoping his mother could hear him as he slammed his fist on his invisible wall when a noise in the water made him turn in the direction. 

 

He eyed the darkness.

 

Nothing.

 

He moved to focus on punching his fist against the invisible wall when he heard the noise again.

 

Was...he not alone in here?

 

Castiel yelped when his foot was yanked down into the darkness of the water. Castiel struggled to try to swim towards the surface when a smokey clawed hand tightly gripped his face causing Castiel to choke out letting the last bit of air leave him...he was turning blue...he was going to pass out. 

 

“Breathe.” The figure spoke. It wasn’t human. It was like liquid octopus ink but moved at his own free will. “You will not drown.” 

 

Castiel didn’t want to believe them but he didn’t have a choice sucking in air. 

 

“Who are you?” Castiel asked the smoke as the smoke swam around him in the shadows.

 

“I do not have a name…” The mass moved. “Or a body. But...I am slowly understanding humans and their...anatomy again.” Castiel covered his body awkwardly. 

 

“What are you?” Castiel snapped. 

 

“I do not know...I was just created...for you.” The mass spoke. 

 

“Created... for me?” Castiel whispered confused as a small egg fell in front of him. Castiel reached out in the water catching it. 

 

“You were chosen.” The mass spoke as Castiel spoke. “You did not eat from the helpless. Instead, you found it warmth and care. Why did you choose not to eat it?”

 

“Because of what I had done with anger...the egg suffered,” Castiel spoke. “The rock I threw scared away the mother. It was my duty to look after it for her. My actions made it my responsibility...”

 

The mass growled as the answer curiously. 

 

“When I become. I will be a blank canvas. I will only know of the words and actions you show me.” The beast growl. “I will not know of hardships, sicknesses, and cruelty when reborn. Everything I am and will be is up to you…”

 

“...You look at me with such hate.” Castiel spoke eyeing him. “You don’t even know me...yet you hate me.”

 

“I know of men like you. I know what they can do. When I was reborn before I saw what  _ all  _ humans can do.” The beast snarled moving rapidly around Castiel as Castiel kept trying to keep his eyes on him. “...And yet you  _ fear  _ me?”

 

Castiel shot up from the water as he panted blinking wiping the water from his face. He glanced around seeing he was alone back in the bathroom. Castiel pulled himself from the water and dressed in the clothes provided by his mother. 

 

Castiel glanced out of the window staring at the kids playing in his village. Remembering the dark where he once was and the beast that remained in it. Castiel slid his fingers over his bruised arm before walking out of the bathroom. 

 

His father and brothers were ready to go out hunting with other men from the village. Castiel watched tiredly as his brothers got ready around him. He was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes opened and started to dose but his father’s voice made him wake up.

 

“Go to sleep, Castiel. Rest.” Boris spoke with care. “You are still so weak. Leave your chores and duties. You must rest.” Boris patted Castiel’s head as Castiel nodded getting up and walking towards his room. Castiel eyed the window, holding his chest with a twinge as he laid down into his bed falling asleep.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted in and out of sleep, tossing and turning as the bruise on his arm grew and spidered out. His whole body felt sick as the markings filled his arm with symbols he didn’t understand as all the fires in the village went out and Castiel’s window opened. Air blew in which seemed to make Castiel shutter, however, a hand touching him from darkness easily calmed Castiel’s body. 

 

Castiel curled into the body moving next to him in the bed, Castiel craving the comfort the other brought to his body. The other body softly curled into him, his large puffy wolf tail curling protectively over the human as they closed their eyes to sleep. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke feeling much better, he felt normal. He curled into his blankets just so warm and comfortable-...

 

Castiel felt bare skin against his face, Castiel’s eyes shot open forcing himself to sit up seeing a naked man next to him in bed. Castiel blinked in surprise as he took in the abs, the tanned freckled skin and...the giant brown ears and brown fluffy tail. 

 

Castiel continued to blink rapidly hoping he would wake up when the wolf guy grabbed him back to his chest. 

 

“AH! LET GO!” Castiel wiggled as the wolf yawned.

 

“It’s too early.” The wolf mumbled trying to go back to sleep. 

 

“HELP!” Castiel cried out as Boris and his brothers barged in seeing...the naked wolfman holding their son. The men slowly lowered their weapons in surprise at the rarity as Castiel’s mother pushed through. 

 

The wolf perked his ears, opening one eye at them before letting go of Castiel who bolted out of bed before the wolf sitting up and scratching his fluffy ears. When he noticed the people staring at him and his ears lowered on his head. 

 

He was...scared…?

 

Was...this the entity?

 

_ “When I become. I will be a blank canvas. I will only know of the words and actions you show me.” The beast growl in the water around him. “I will not know of hardships, sicknesses and cruelty when reborn. Everything I am and will be is up to you…” _

 

Castiel saw the wolfman turn to Castiel with fearful eyes...looking at him...trying to find comfort in Castiel.

 

This was all real…

 

Castiel...had to care for him...he was Castiel’s responsibility…

 

“I-It’s okay.” Castiel moved to sit next to him hesitantly reaching out to touch him as the man blinked leaning towards him softly accepting the comfort.

 

“Do...you have a name?” Castiel asked. 

 

“...No...but...you called me Dean before.” The wolf spoke taking him in as Castiel blinked taken back.

 

“...You were the egg.” Castiel whispered in surprise hesitantly reaching up touching the wolf’s hair. 

 

“Castiel...is he really?” Rowena asked as Castiel turned to her. Castiel nodded. 

 

“...yes,” Castiel explained as they looked on in shock as Boris’ eyes rolled into the back of his head before he passed out. The boys panicked about their dad, as Rowena rolled her eyes moving to fan her husband kneeling next to him. 

 

“...M-Michael. Gadreel. Go get the elder.” Rowena whispered but they kept staring in shock. “Michael. Gadreel. Go.” His brothers moved running out to get the elder. Castiel eyes slid over Dean taking him in. 

 

This was real. 

 

This wasn’t a dream.

 

...So what did he do now…?

  
  



	2. Wolf

 

 

 

 

 

Dean blinked as the elder checked his mouth, forcing his jaw open checking his teeth before moving to check his wolf ears. Dean moved his mouth once free glancing over Castiel who paced near Dean lost in thought.

 

“Well?” Castiel asked as the elder moved away from Dean who was now wearing blankets.

 

“He’s real alright.” The elder spoke before forcing Castiel’s arm towards him marked with symbols as he touched it. “And he’s definitely is connected to you.”

 

“So...what does that mean?” Castiel asked concerned. 

 

“I’m not sure.” The elder confessed looking at Dean. “My lord, do you know why you were brought here?” Dean shook his head no as the elder nodded. “We should take him back to the temple. He is better suited to be there and cared for like he is meant to be.” 

 

Castiel nodded understanding. Dean was rare and practically a religious icon to their people, of course, they were going to want him at the temple. 

 

“Come on, my lord.” The elder spoke to Dean who shot Castiel a look. 

 

“Go with him, Dean,” Castiel spoke holding himself. Dean’s ears flattened as he whimpered when Castiel turned away. Dean hesitated to move but listened when Castiel’s hand instantly gripped onto his tail stopping him. Dean blinked at Castiel who blinked realizing he had. “S-Sorry…” Castiel didn’t let go.

 

“...Castiel, why doesn’t Dean stay with us?” Rowena touched her son seeing his hands shaking at the very idea Dean leaving. It’s like his body refused to let Dean leave his side.

 

“He would be safer-” The elder spoke but Rowena cut him off.

 

“Dean, honey, did you want to go with him?” Rowena asked as Dean shook his head no. “Elder, I think our Lord would feel more comfortable with Castiel. The lord was blessed to Castiel. I think it would be unfair to separate them.”

 

“His safety-” The elder spoke. 

 

“We can care for him,” Rowena stated. “And keep him safe.” The elder hesitated before agreeing. 

 

“Okay.” The elder breathed. “But we need to go over the rules-”

 

“Of course, let’s let them be, and talk about the rules. ” Rowena spoke as she led him towards their kitchen. Castiel watched them go, not realizing he was still holding onto Dean’s tail till Dean’s tail moved in his hand. Castiel pulled his hands away like it burned before he took a seat on the bed. Dean moved hesitantly taking a seat next to him. 

 

Castiel turned softly looking at Dean. 

 

“You would have been better off at the temple, they have the best food,” Castiel commented petting Dean’s hair softly. Dean said nothing leaning into his touch, Castiel found himself smiling sadly. “I’m sorry, it looks like your stuck with me…”

 

“I don’t mind,” Dean spoke as Castiel paused at his words. 

 

Why would the gods give him such a big responsibility? Why was he so  _ special?_

 

He couldn’t help but remember the angry beast in the water, so...angry...so bitter...so hateful…

 

Castiel took in Dean’s little ears move at the touches to his head.

 

There was no way that  _ thing _ was Dean…

 

Castiel glanced up seeing his mother standing in the doorway, she knocked which made the boys glance up before she took a seat.

 

“I talked to the elder,” Rowena spoke. “He thinks it will be better for no one to know...what he really is. Him being here and without the protection from the temple is a risk but because the gods want him with you...for now he will allow you both to live away from the temple.”

 

“Okay…” Castiel spoke as Rowena eyed him.

 

“Everything will be okay, love,” Rowena spoke hugging him, Castiel squeezed back, before she pulled back. “If anyone asks, we adopted him.” Rowena softly covered Dean’s wolf ears with a fur hat. Dean blinked as his ears moved under the hat causing the hat move. “Maybe I’ll cut holes for the ears…” Rowena giggled taking off the hat. “We can say they are part of the hat.”

 

Castiel watched Dean’s tail wag. 

 

“And his tail?” Castiel chuckled.

 

“A nice belt,” Rowena commented. “But I promised the elder we will not mention what he is to anyone. No one can know. It’s for his safety.” 

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’m going to go to town and buy some clothes for Dean to wear,” Rowena spoke. “Food is ready. Could you please serve dinner?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Castiel nodded watching her move to collect her things and head to the shops. Castiel watched Dean getting up holding his blankets to his body. “Dean, you can stay here-”

 

“I...want to learn,” Dean spoke softly, Castiel nodded getting up and walked with him to the kitchen. Castiel’s brothers stood in surprise at Dean. Dean eyed them before walking around looking at the kitchen sliding his fingers over the table. Castiel watched his brothers look at Dean like he had three heads. Could he blame them?

 

Dean slid his fingers over the table and walked around the room. 

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel reassured his brothers who kept moving away.

 

“He’s like a god, he could smite us,” Michael spoke as Dean turned his head slightly listening to them. 

 

“He won’t hurt us,” Castiel spoke but his brothers were weary. Castiel watched Dean sliding his hand over some plates and forks. “Those are for eating.” Castiel moved to him, placing some food on the plate.

 

“...” Dean nodded watching Castiel move to serve for the family. Dean eyed the food, his tail wagging slowly behind him. Dean noticed Castiel’s brother didn’t try to take a seat at the table. Michael eyed Dean in fear.

 

“Why don’t you wake up father and hunt for tomorrow. It’s getting dark.” Castiel offered as the brother said nothing but moved to their father’s room.

 

“They are scared of me,” Dean commented.

 

“You are different,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to him. 

 

“...” Dean said nothing eyeing the empty table. “...Why are they scared? Did...I do something?”

 

“No no.” Castiel touched him softly on the arm. “They just don’t understand you. You are such a blessing and so new. We don’t know what you can do. They don’t mean it.” Dean said nothing as Castiel pulled out the chair for him. Dean sunk into the chair just as Boris came out wide-eyed. 

 

“He is really here!” Boris laughed moving to squish Dean into a hug. Dean blinked in surprise laughing. He spun Dean against his chest as Dean’s tail wagged happily at the affection. “My how blessed we are for your company!”

 

“Dad, careful he still doesn't understand human emotions let alone gestures,” Castiel commented as Boris laughed punching Dean a bit rough on his shoulder.

 

“He’s a god, boy, no little hug will do him in.” Boris laughed as Dean blinked raising up his hand and punching him back roughly. Boris went flying through the wall and slammed into the kitchen coop wall outside. It was raining outside and everyone’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Boris started laughing loudly so happy by Dean’s strength.

 

“My kitchen!” Rowena gasped entering her yard blinking in all around shock. “What happened to my kitchen, you big oaf!” Rowena spoke in her Scottish accent which made Boris laugh putting himself from the indent of his butt in the chicken coop. “Don’t know your strength! And ye take it out on my kitchen!”

 

“Don’t get your ruffles in the tussle!” Boris snorted. “Just a wee fun!” 

 

“Well after hunting, you are all fixing this!” Rowena spoke. 

 

“But we haven’t eaten yet…” Michael whined.

 

“What do you plan on eating if your dinner is lost somewhere in this rubble with my kitchen!” Rowena explained. “Alright Deano, we are going to get you bathed and sort you out.”

 

“But I feel I should help-” Dean blinked. 

 

“Deano, you got to learn quick boy, when a woman asks you to do something. Ya, do it.” Rowena spoke poking his chin. Dean moved to argue but the men of the house simply nodded in agreement as Rowena led him towards her bedroom to help him change.

 

“So...I guess I’ll get started on the sweeping,” Castiel spoke as his brothers nodded.

 

“We’ll go catch us a new dinner and more supplies to rebuild the kitchen wall.” Boris patted his son laughing. Boris patted Castiel’s back, which lurched him forward awkwardly. “If you were a woman you’d be worth at least five sheep for your efforts in the kitchen.” 

 

Castiel’s smile faded. His father never saw him as amazing like his brothers. He was practically seen as useless. At least if he was a girl it would be normal not to be a good hunter, and normal to help their mother with the house chores. Castiel hated how his father didn’t value him to the extent of his brothers. Castiel moved to clean up the floor and picked up items that were broken when he felt a hand move to touch his hand. 

 

Castiel felt Dean take the broom from him, surprised when Dean started to mimic the way Castiel had done it. Castiel took in the new outfit that made him feel almost normal except for his tail that wagged behind him. 

 

“What is the point in this?” Dean asked moving the broom back and forth just sweeping around his house. Castiel laughed softly moving to show him he was actually sweeping the broken wood pieces off the side of the open house. 

 

“It picks up the little pieces so we don’t have to use our hands.” Castiel swept when he heard more stuff being swept up. Dean was very adorably sweeping the floor with his long tail. Castiel let out a little laugh as Dean’s ear wiggled at his laughter. He liked hearing Castiel laugh. Castiel covered his lips quietly snickering trying to keep it in when he watched Dean do it again before laughing harder. Dean’s ears moved at the sound before Castiel finally stopped laughing. 

 

“I needed that. That’s cute.” Castiel wiped a tear from his eyes amused moving to sweep. Dean helping him clean most of the stuff off the floor. Castiel and Dean had made a small pile outside the home for tomorrow to pick up as his brothers returned holding freshly killed food. Rowena had finished fixing the table when Boris tossed two dead boars onto the table. 

 

“Oi! I just finished cleaning it after fixing it.” Rowena waved annoyed but Boris pulled her close and kissed her. 

 

“Look. I have bought you the finest meal for the finest woman.” Boris kissed her which seemed to butter her up. 

 

“Oh, shut up.” Rowena waved him away. “Alright, Cassie, help me with the boars. We will have dinner all ready in a wee sec.” 

 

“Wait, Where’s the other boar?” Michael asked eyeing the table, the eyes followed the blood trail which led under one of the tables. Castiel paused seeing fur in the shadow under the table. Castiel’s eyes moved around looking for Dean but Dean wasn’t there.

  
  


“D...Dean?” Castiel spoke at the fur as it moved pausing its munching on the bones. The beast’s head turned revealing blue eyes as it growled at them, Castiel held his breath in fear when...his markings on his hand started to glow blue. Lighting up like a neon spotlight. “Dean.” 

 

Castiel put his hand out toward the beast the markings hurt him but only slightly. 

 

“Castiel, stay back, it’s too dangerous,” Gadreel spoke worried about his younger brother.

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel kept reaching in, the growls getting louder but he kept reaching for him. Unsure what Dean would do. But...What he didn’t expect was the wolf to calmly place his head against his palm. Castiel’s hand stopped glowing as Castiel panted in relief this wolf didn’t just eat him. 

 

“Dean, come out,” Castiel spoke as the wolf came out calmly. His mouth covered in blood, as he stood in front of Castiel. Dean...could morph into a wolf?

 

“I thought that was all superstition they could morph.” Gadreel commented. 

 

“Who cares about that...Castiel...are you controlling him?” Michael asked. 

 

“I-I…don’t know-” Castiel choked out.

 

“Try something…” Michael whispered they were all frozen with fear. 

 

“...Sit Dean.” Dean’s eyes glowed as well did his black markings on his brown fur as did Castiel’s markings turned blue before he sat on command. Castiel blinked in surprise.

 

“You can control him?!” Michael choked out as Castiel turned to his siblings.  His parents...his siblings...looked at him with fear and shock.

 

...Could he?

 

“Dean, bring me the boar,” Castiel spoke as Dean glowed going under the table and yanking out the boar he was eating laying in front of him staring up at Castiel. 

 

He was listening. 

 

He could...control Dean.

 

“Dean turn back to a human,” Castiel spoke taken back as Dean started to change back. Dean whimpered as his body morphed back, Castiel moved to Dean when he was changed back, grabbing the clothes to help him change back into his clothes. Dean panted exhaustedly as Rowena moved to him as well despite Michael’s objection. 

 

“You must be exhausted, you poor wee thing.” Rowena touched his head helping Castiel put Dean’s clothes back on. “We will get you fed, You must be so hungry but first we will get you clean.” Rowena wiped the blood on his face before helping Dean up. “I’ll put him to bed, Castiel be a dear and get the food going.”

 

Castiel nodded watching his mother walk Dean into the bedroom as Castiel slowly picked up the boar from the floor. 

 

“I-It will be fine once we clean it.” Castiel looked down at the boar. 

 

“He’s dangerous.” Michael turned to his father. 

 

“He is a blessing.” Boris cleared his throat uncomfortable with what happened. “Help me with the wood to repair the wall while your brother makes dinner,” Boris commented. 

 

“But DAD!” Michael snapped.

 

“GO!” Boris yelled as Michael frowned. Pushing Gadreel towards the open wall to grab supplies the twin brothers left to repair the wall. “...Get dinner ready. They are starving. That’s why they are so cranky.” Boris mumbled excusing their behavior before going to help him. Leaving Castiel to cook dinner. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel ate in silence with his family, the tension in the house was so thick, he might as well cut himself a slice and have it for dinner. Castiel glanced up watching Michael and Gadeel eating angrily, slamming his fork against the plate as he ate. 

 

He was being protective, the twins always were. Michael was the sense of reason in the family and Gadreel normally followed faithfully behind Michael. He knew his brothers meant no harm...but Castiel admitted...it scared him too.

 

However, he could  _ sense _ Dean wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

Dean came out holding his plate making the whole room tense, some out of fear and some out of respect.

 

“What...do I do with these?” Dean asked innocently holding his plate.

 

“Don’t want anymore?” Rowena gasped. “Boy, you are skin and bones! You need at least three servings to keep you from wasting away. I mean look at Castiel! Sixteen and boney! Surprise he keeps going!” 

 

Rowena led him to the spot she had prepared for him earlier. Letting him sit in between Castiel and herself. Dean watched her make him another large plate with some boar meat. Dean stared at the food, before moving his hands to pick up the meat but Rowena slapped his hands making all the men tense. 

 

“Where're your manners?” Rowena asked as the wolf lowered his ears. “Eat with your bloody fork and knife, not your hands.” 

 

Dean turned looking down at the fork and knife before picking it up. Castiel cleared his throat showing him how to eat with them which Dean did. It was a bit awkward at first but he got the hang of it. Castiel gave him a soft smile when Dean’s tail happily wagged behind him in the chair, just happy to eat as Rowena wanted. Dean ate his plate before Rowena took it away once she was satisfied by the food amount he ate. 

 

“Off to bed, loves,” Rowena spoke kissed Castiel’s head repeatedly. “I made up a bed for you, Dean, in Castiel’s room.” Castiel ushered Dean to follow him towards the room. Castiel got into bed before noticing Dean attempting to get into his.

 

“No, Dean...you have your own…” Castiel spoke touching his hair softly. Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s to the bed on the floor which Dean hesitantly moved to. Dean curled up similar to a dog in the fetal position. Castiel watched him on the floor for a moment seeing Dean not understand blankets. “...Come on, Dean.” 

 

Castiel patted the bed next to him which Dean happily moved beside him snuggling up to his warmth. 

 

“I’m too tired to explain sheets to you.” Castiel curled into him. “Tomorrow, I will.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke softly as Castiel tried to sleep feeling Dean’s body warmth against him.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke alone in his bed, he almost thought Dean wasn’t real till the sound of Rowena calling out to a bad dog. Castiel moved to quickly get out of the bed seeing the wolf struggling with Rowena on a sheet she was washing. He kept pulling on it with his teeth and she kept yanking it in a tug of war. 

 

“Oi! Bad dog!” Rowena called as Boris laughed watching from the chicken coop.

 

“Dean. Here.” Castiel called whistling, his arm and the wolf lit up as the wolf bolted over to him. The wolf happily whined giving Castiel attention. “What changed him into a wolf?” 

 

“No idea, he woke up that way,” Boris spoke as the twins helping with the farm work. “You’re late on your chores.” 

 

“I know.” Castiel pulled his sweater sliding on his sandals on before grabbing the basket. “Come on, Dean.” Dean moved to follow him as Castiel moved to walk down the path from his house. Walking through the forest Castiel went to collect fruits and berries in the forest. Castiel did it everything morning, liking his quiet walks. Though...he didn’t mind the company today. 

 

Castiel smiled down at the dog who happily wagged his tail walking with him. Castiel paused seeing the wolf carving in the distance. His eyes fell to it, as Dean stopped as well staring back. They didn’t live in the main village, they lived on a farm just on the outskirts. They came to the river that surrounded the village for water daily, it wasn’t that far a walk….but...he couldn’t understand. 

 

Out of all the villagers....the most useless waste of air got Dean?

 

Dean whimpered as Castiel turned to him with a soft smile. 

 

“I’m okay,” Castiel spoke as the wolf nuzzled him. “I’m just...lost in my head…” Castiel moved to kneel down to pick berries. “You know why we have to hide you, right? Besides the fact, someone might try to take you for many many reasons or sell you for one of a kind sell...There is an urban legend about you guys returning.” 

 

Dean sat in his wolf form watching Castiel pick berries of all sorts, Castiel offered him one but Dean didn’t take it. Instead, Castiel popped the food into his mouth.

 

“Depending on who you talk to, you guys are either the blessing to our village and will bring forth new happiness to our world. Others will say you will bring forth the end. Said you are coming back to destroy what was left and start anew.” Castiel spoke. “Lucky for you that my parents believe the blessing story or you’d be dog chow.” 

 

Dean made a small noise as he tilted his head, Castiel chuckled rubbing his head with care. 

 

“You won’t be dog chow,” Castiel reassured when a noise of a stick breaking behind him made Castiel turn in surprise. Castiel fell back onto his butt when laughing made Castiel groan in annoyance falling back into the bush. Two older boys both seventeen his twin brothers’ ages were laughing at his misfortune. 

 

“Look at you bush head.” Lucifer snickered trying to shove his head down roughly. “What are you doing down there in the mud, Sassie?” Castiel frowned in annoyance at his bullies, when they let go of his head a large growl from Dean made them yank back as Dean stood in front of Castiel. Castiel choked out, looking down at his hand. It wasn’t glowing. He didn’t command Dean to do this. “Whoa, what gives? Whoa, Got yourself a dog...?”

 

Lucifer circled them curiously. It was rare for dogs or wolves to be around, Castiel wasn’t sure why, but he felt it had to do with spooked locals of the end of the world and over-hunting of their food sources. Especially since they lived surrounded by mountain ranges...keeping them in like a fish in a bowl. Keeping the outside world away and them inside.  

 

“...How did you go about getting one?” Lucifer scoffed amused. Dean continued to growl as the teen boys stayed back, Castiel panted watching them stay back in fear of the dog. 

 

“Lucifer, let’s just go,” Raphael spoke freaked by the dog. Lucifer frowned at the dog before he moved to snatch the berry basket from Castiel’s hands. Castiel panted watching Lucifer turn and walk away before Castiel calmed closing his eyes. Dean turned licking his face happily. Castiel pet him with care. 

 

“I’ll need to get another basket from him. At least I don’t get to come home through a black eye.” Castiel sighed before Dean turned taking off. “D-Dean!” Castiel spoke but Dean was gone. Castiel moved to get up looking to see where he went. Cursing and panicking till Dean returned with a new basket. Castiel lit up before ruffling his face. “Good boy. Just for that...you get to sleep in my bed tonight.”

 

Castiel moved to pick berries again. Dean moved to lay next to him, contently watching him before Castiel picked enough for breakfast and headed back home.

 

“What took ya?” Rowena asked it looked like breakfast was already being served. “Did you know Deano came rushing through here like he’d had seen a ghost! I thought the worst!”

 

“Yet, you didn’t send a search party?” Castiel spoke taking a seat at the table pouring the berries onto the table plate that was set for them.

 

“Wasn’t that worried.” Rowena waved him off. “You’d know if you died, I’d bring you back just to kill ya.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Castiel spoke before Michael grabbed his hands seeing the dirt.

 

“Did you run into Lucifer and Raphael again?” Michael mumbled protectively. 

 

“A small tussle. Dean scared them off.” Castiel beamed ruffling Dean’s fur. “Dean go get dressed.” The wolf happily moved to the bedroom. 

 

“Oi! Wash your hands!” Rowena called to Castiel who was already serving himself. Castiel rolled his eyes and got up as Dean returned in his human form cleaned up and ready to eat. Dean sat down with Castiel his ears moving at the noises, Dean watched Rowena fill his plate as loud talking started. Dean couldn’t keep up with the family. Switching topics mid-sentence. Laughing. Having random bursts of personal conversations with one other before returning to the group discussion. It was a lot for Dean to take in.

 

However, he could tell there were love and care with every word. He found himself lost in it. The sound of the love in their words as one thought crept into his mind.

 

Is this what it is like to be human?


	3. The metal bear

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean likes to learn.

 

Dean learned that his fingers and toes...are called fingers and toes. Dean wiggled his fingers which Castiel was taking time to teach Dean little things. The little things were things that Castiel was always taken back by. Dean didn’t know the names of animals were or what mud was. Castiel would do something as simple as sliding on his shoes and get bombarded by questions. Dean’s ears would wiggle like crazy while asking them which Castiel’s eyes would trail to when Dean lit up. His ears always gave his emotions away.

 

Castiel watched Dean curiously watching a frog which had jumped onto the porch, Dean tilted his head watching it croak. Dean leaned forward sniffing the frog with his butt up in the air. The frog didn’t react to his curious nature. Dean circled it continuing to sniff before the frog made a move making Dean knock back in surprise. Castiel broke into laughter as Dean turned to him blinking in surprise.

 

“That’s a frog...and they do that,” Castiel commented as Castiel sewed the shirt he was working on. “Stop scaring it into the house.” Castiel blinked in surprise when the frog jumped onto the table sliding something on it. Castiel rolled his eyes, as Dean took a seat next to him and poked the frog who croaked at him. Dean pulled his hand back.

 

“Where is everyone?” Dean asked.

 

“Mom is at the market. Everyone else is hunting.” Castiel commented as Dean blinked.

 

“...Why don’t you ever hunt?” Dean asked.

 

“My dad doesn’t think I can make it out there against a boar.” Castiel scoffed. “He thinks I can’t take on the frog.” Castiel ushered to it who crocked. “He wants me home with mom. Doing housework.” Castiel seemed annoyed.

 

“Do...you want to hunt?” Dean asked as Castiel shrugged trying not to care.

 

“I guess…” Castiel spoke poking his needle even harder into the fabric before he yelped accidentally stabbing his finger. Castiel dropped the fabric as his finger bled. Castiel paused hearing a yelp turning to Dean who held his finger out which also dripped of blood. Castiel looked at their similar wounds.

 

Did he hurt Dean...by hurting himself?

 

“Dean...Did you hurt yourself?” Castiel moved to him.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Dean blinked before Castiel picked up his needle and fabric again. Staring at Dean before he poked his finger again drawing blood. Dean hissed looking down at his new injured finger. Castiel eyed him surprised.

 

Castiel being hurt...hurt Dean.

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand moving the needle to him. Dean allowed Castiel to poke his finger. Castiel hissed looking down at his finger but...there was no wound. Just a phantom pain.

 

So if Castiel got hurt Dean got hurt too…

 

...But if Dean got hurt...Castiel could only feel phantom pains.

 

“Sorry, Dean. I...just wanted to test something.” Castiel spoke Guilty.

 

Castiel eyed his finger before pulling back putting the needle down to clean their wounds. Dean just watched Castiel pressed the cloth to the wound. Which one little press and the blood was gone. Castiel gave him a small smile before he noticed Dean was watching him.

 

“W-What?” Castiel blushed as he watched Dean’s tail wag.

 

“Let’s go hunting.” Dean beamed standing up as Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“D-Dean. We can’t-” Castiel spoke.

 

“Here. Use this.” Dean went into the drawer and handed him a spoon. “This should help.”

 

“Dean, This is a spoon.” Castiel groaned as Dean put a pot on his head for protection. Castiel sighed watching Dean try to get him ready for ‘hunting’. After random items were placed onto Castiel with a spoon. Dean beamed very happily.

 

“You look great!” Dean beamed as Castiel blinked unamused. “Now...What’s hunting?” Castiel groaned letting the pot fall from his head which rolled on the floor as Dean’s ears went off like normal after a question.

 

“Hunting is when you go out into the woods, find an animal and kill it. That’s how we get our food!” Castiel moved to take off the random items on him.

 

“Oh, that’s easy.” Dean laughed as Castiel turned away to continue taking stuff off.

 

“I wouldn’t know-” Castiel scoffed but Dean had taken off towards the porch and into the woods. Castiel turned hearing Dean’s feet taking off. “Dean! Wait! Don’t run off!” Castiel moved following after him. Castiel bolted into the woods almost blindly, Dean barely visible into him till the woods. Castiel stopped panting as he looked around. Dean nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes trying to think. He could control him.

 

“Dean. come back.” Castiel called opening his eyes looking at his hand. It didn’t glow. “Shit.” Castiel panted.

 

Why wasn’t it working?!

 

“Dean! Come back!” Castiel yelled but his arm didn’t glow. “Shit shit shit shit.” Castiel was never allowed this deep into the wilderness. There were dangerous animals and creatures out there. And also every hunter from the village hunting together in unison. Dean had no idea how much danger he was in or Castiel would be if he followed. Castiel debated about going back for help but just fished the spoon from his pocket. He stared at it before sighing and running after Dean.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pushing through the thick wounds his hands scrapped up by sharp branches and vines. Castiel panted looking around. Castiel’s leg was bothering him so badly, he started to limp.

 

“Dean!” Castiel called when the sound of whimpers made Castiel turn around looking for the sound before he stopped at a swamp.

 

Castiel panted before lowering himself into the mushing brown liquid. Castiel felt disgusted, but he pushed through the sludging mud that was mid chest high. Castiel moved through it before noticing a wolf half submerged on a small island in the swamp.

 

A bear trap on its ankle. Pulling and yanking only made the wolf submerge more in the mud like mound as if it were quicksand. It was a cruel vicious hunter trap watching the animal slowly suffocate. It would drown him in an attempt to escape. Castiel pulled himself up on the mud mound, seeing Dean in his wolf form neck down in mud his ankle mangled.

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel panted in worry. Moving to pull him back up out of the mud. Dean moved with him, happy to finally be unburied from the mud. Castiel hugged him before turning his attention to his ankle. Blood and mud mixed making a horrid color. Castiel wiped the bear traps mud away. Castiel panted looking at the wound seeing if he knew how to open this one. Castiel wiped more mud away finding the release. “Dean this is going to hurt. Pull your ankle out the second it lets go.”

 

Dean wiggled and moved to try to stand but he kept sinking. Castiel held him up a bit more trying to keep him from sinking. Castiel knew he had to let go of Dean and open the trap.

 

“Dean, hold your breath,” Castiel spoke as Castiel’s mark glowed. Castiel grabbed the trap and started to yank it. Castiel pulled watching the teeth of the bear trap slowly move off of Dean’s leg before Castiel lost his grip. It slammed back down on Dean as Dean yelped and whimpered. Castiel instantly tried again as Dean clawed roughly trying to get away only causing him to sink into the mud.

 

Castiel yanked roughly feeling the bear trap yank open, Dean yanked his mangled leg from the trap. Castiel instantly moved to scoop Dean up from the mud holding him with all his will. The mud making him feel six times heavier.

 

“Dean, why did you run off?” Castiel cried holding the wolf up holding him close. “I was so scared I would lose you. So scared.” Castiel sniffed when the wolf stuck his face into the mud pulling a bunny from the mud. Castiel eyed the bunny before crying harder. Castiel felt Dean’s tail wagging happily because he hunted for Castiel and actually succeed.

 

Castiel held him close walking through the deep mud. Getting home was hard, Dean bled excessively as Castiel limped home. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief seeing the lights of his home.

 

“MOM!” Castiel screamed. “DAD!” Castiel called but there was no sign of life.

 

They...must have been looking for him…and without their help...Dean will die.

 

Castiel broke down falling to his knees crying laying Dean on the ground who looked so weak. Dean laid so lifelessly, still holding his stupid rabbit. Refusing to let it go. Castiel cried not sure what to do when a hand touched his shoulder. Castiel jumped seeing Gadreel standing behind him.

 

“C-Cas?” Gadreel asked as Castiel sobbed pulling him down.

 

“Dean, he’s dying I can feel it!” Castiel pleaded. “H-Help. Please.” Gadreel sucked in air looking at Dean before he cursed moving down to Dean to try to help him. Gadreel took off his vest moving to rip pieces of it to try to mend Dean.

 

“He needs stitches.” Gadreel commented. “His leg is broke badly, his skin is really fucked Castiel. I can clean his wound, wrap it and bound the broken leg with wood-”

 

“I know how to sew!” Castiel panicked moving inside limping. He grabbed his sewing kit, moving to try to help stitch his wound. Dean whimpered but allowed Castiel to patch him up. Castiel cut the string with the teeth once Dean was patched up. Gadreel wrapped the wound, keeping it tightly as Gadreel sat back looking at the wound. It was wrapped very well, Gadreel was used to mending his brother and father during accidents while hunting.

 

Dean raised his head whimpering as Castiel pressed kisses to Dean’s head. The wolf whimpered letting go of the rabbit to lick Castiel’s face before nudging the rabbit towards him.

 

“You stupid sweet thing.” Castiel laughed and cried just holding him close as his family returned yelling and running towards him. Rowena cupped Castiel face hugging him close, she was so worried. Boris noticed Dean’s injury scooping him up bringing him towards the house. Dean whimpered and moved in Boris’ hand.

 

Castiel stood instantly at Dean’s loud whimpering following with his limp to the house. Rowena noticed Boris moving to the living room.

 

“Boys, get blankets and put them on a floor for him,” Rowena spoke going to get him water and herbs to help him.

 

Castiel was sobbing, watching Boris lower Dean onto the makeshift bed. Rowena moved to pour some herbs into his mouth to help with the pain. Boris looked angry and cold.

 

“He’s okay. He’s going to be okay.” She reassured Castiel touching Castiel’s leg as Castiel stand behind his father.

 

“...I told you to stay away from the forest…” Boris spoke pissed as Castiel flinched at the coldness of his words. “You didn’t stay away and you injured our lord. Do you realize the shame and the dishonor you brought on us?”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered.

 

“We were trusted with the lord and we failed him,” Boris stated coldly.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel sniffed.

 

“It was an accident-” Rowena tried to protect Castiel.

 

“Go to your room, Castiel,” Boris whispered as Castiel tensed.

 

“I-I want to stay with Dean,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Assuming he survives the night, we will talk about it in the morning,” Boris stated as Castiel watched his mother unwrapped and cleaned the blood to look at the damage. No one said anything as Castiel turned running towards his room in anger. Slamming the door as he sunk down to his knees and cried.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened the door once the bedroom door glancing out to make sure his family had gone to sleep before moving to Dean. Dean slept weakly, his chest rising and falling more quickly than Castiel would like. Castiel laid down near Dean on the floor. The wolf’s eyes opened when an arm slid around the wolf as the wolf started to whimper.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Castiel nuzzled into him. Dean licked his face with care, Castiel continued to hold him. “If I had warned you about hunters...you never would have run off like that...It’s not safe for...things...like you. Things like hunters and animals….they can be dangerous...I know you...are confused most likely since you can’t ask me a million questions…”

 

Castiel chuckled at his comment wiping his tears before he sniffed trying to stay positive. Dean licked his face before Castiel turned away and lay his head on Dean. Dean closed his eyes feeling Castiel just pet him back to sleep.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped away hearing the sound of something banging against the table in the room he slept in. Castiel shot up and quickly turned seeing a human Dean completely naked except for the pants he was currently trying to put it on his head. Castiel watched Dean slam his hip into the table again as he got up currently running over to him to help him.

 

“Dean, you shouldn’t be up with your-” Castiel snapped pulling off the pants when...he noticed Dean’s foot. It was...still stitched up but it was like a two-week-old injury. Castiel blinked at the nicely healing wound. “...How…?”

 

Castiel kneeled down softly touching the wound which Dean hissed slightly which Castiel backed off. Castiel blushed realizing he was kneeling under a naked man before he shot up quickly moving to grab his underwear and help him put it on.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Dean asked as Castiel kneeled down to help Dean into his boxers.

 

“You tried to put your pants on your head,” Castiel stated.

 

“But...they look the same.” Dean pouted.

 

“Look for the one with four holes.” Castiel paused trying to describe the difference between a shirt and pants after he finished putting on his underwear. Both had arm/leg holes, both had a place for the body and one had a head hole.

 

“...but they both have four holes…” Dean pouted more his ears pressed to his head as Castiel held the pants out for Dean to step into. “I mean you only taught me how to count to five...but I’m pretty sure there is only four.” Was...Dean talking about the... zipper... area ...his crotch. Castiel blushed not wanting to explain that while he was near Dean’s.

 

“...Ones longer.” Castiel tried again.

 

“...They both look long.” Dean pouted, even more, his tail getting in his way of pulling up his pants. Castiel swatted the tail in between Dean’s leg that refused to sit correctly to get into the pants hole they made for it.

 

“Stop pouting, I need your tail in the relaxed position...not in between your legs which happens when you pout,” Castiel commented. His face near Dean’s bulge, just waiting for Dean to comply with his request.

 

“I’m not pouting.” Dean pouted as Castiel looked up annoyed at the tail smacking him in the face since it was in between his legs. Dean frowned looked away moving his tail back into the normal position which Castiel slid it into the hole before sliding them all the way up.

  


“Okay. Now the shirt.” Castiel mumbled as he grabbed the shirt and held it up. Dean slid his head towards the open hole Castiel slid it on. He watched Dean casually eyeing his clothes trying to remember how to put it on.

 

Dean was acting fine? He was extremely injured yesterday. Near death. Now he had a slight limp...only?

 

“...” Castiel was looking at the wound as Dean lightly limped towards the kitchen. “You were covered in blood when I fell asleep?”

 

“I cleaned up,” Dean spoke softly taking a seat in the kitchen.

 

“...You were bad.” Castiel moved sitting on the other side. “I-...I thought you were going to die.”

 

“I honestly thought so too.” Dean lifted his foot. It had healed so fast in so little time. Dean touched the tender skin as Castiel eyed it. Castiel stood grabbing some medication and cleaning the wound without asking. Dean winced at the liquor poured into the wound to clean it.

 

“Sorry,” Castiel spoke taking a better look at the wound. Castiel’s stitches were brand new in his foot but the foot was badly bruised, black and purple with red speckles around it. The bone no longer looked shattered. Castiel pressed against the area where the bone was broken in half by the bear trap. Dean winced, but Castiel continued to feel it till Dean yanked his foot away by reflex. “Your bone...it still feels broken...but it’s...back in place...it’s no longer shattered.”

 

“That’s...good right?” Dean asked softly as Castiel looked up.

 

“There is no way you healed this fast,” Castiel commented. “No way. This is impossible…”

 

“Oh...Sorry.” Dean whispered as Castiel shook his head.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Castiel whispered. “This is amazing.” Castiel continued to examine the wound as Dean’s ears lowered. It was quiet for a long time before Dean spoke.

 

“...Castiel...what was that thing that bit me?” Dean asked as Castiel paused looking ashamed. “It...didn’t seem hungry…”

 

“It...was a trap. Humans use it to catch animals to eat.” Castiel spoke wrapping the wound.

 

“That’s...normal for...humans to hunt? It was slow...painful...they would have struggled till they _drowned._ ..that’s _normal_ for humans to do.” Dean looked hurt and surprised. Castiel felt like he was destroying Dean’s happy bubble of what humans were….

 

“Yes...but that hunter played dirty. Normally they are on dry land...they play fairer than that. They don’t let it suffer for long.” Castiel tried to explain but Dean looked disgusted.

 

“But it hurts...why do you make it hurt?” Dean looked at him hoping to explain.

 

“I-...It’s only for a little bit Dean. The hunter is close by...and will end it as quickly as we can.” Castiel spoke. “It’s not the only one thing people use, but they have other weapons that...if done well can make it end faster.”

 

“...Then why use it? If you have things to end it sooner?” Dean spoke upset.

 

“...because it’s easier,” Castiel admitted as Dean said nothing looking away taking in the information. Castiel eyed him unable to say more.

 

“Holy Jesus,” Rowena spoke coming out of her bedroom tiredly seeing Dean up and about. “You’re alive!” Rowena walked over giving Dean a hug. “I thought the worst, you poor wee thing bleeding all over my floor.”

 

“Sorry.” Dean shrugged softly with a sad smile.

 

“Nothing to apologize for love.” She touched his chin with care. “Hungry?” Dean nodded as she patted his cheek and moved to make breakfast. Castiel watched his mother for a bit before ashamed of what happened with Dean.

 

“Mom...Do you think Dad will forgive me?” Castiel asked upset as Rowena nodded softly at him.

 

“Aye.” Rowena walked over moved to kiss Castiel’s face repeatedly hugging him before going back to cooking. Castiel heard the bedroom door open as the twins walked out tired.

 

“Shit, he’s still kicking?” Michael spoke surprised.

 

“We thought he wasn't going to make it.” Gadreel turned to Castiel. “I’m glad he lived…” Castiel gave him a smile as Michael sighed walking overseeing how Castiel was attempting to wrap it.

 

“You’re doing it wrong,” Michael spoke moving to help him. Michael explained showing Castiel how to fix it. Dean watched curiously. Michael annoyed with Dean’s curious nature of one hundred questions. Dean’s ears rotating and happily moving to each annoyed answer from Michael who so totally still didn’t care for Dean...but Dean was growing slowly on him.

 

When the bedroom door opened, everyone tensed as Boris came out. Castiel couldn’t look at him ashamed for letting his father down.

 

“What is this?!” Boris laughed seeing Dean walking happily over to him. Boris patted his shoulder, Dean blinked up at him. “Back from the dead. You work wonders, my love.”

 

“It wasn’t me, love,” Rowena spoke nodded to Castiel who looked down. “Spent all night with him. I didn’t have to lift a finger.” Boris sighed looking at Castiel.

 

“Mr. Boris. It...was me who ran off, Castiel tried to stop me.” Dean confessed. “I-I wanted to show him how to hunt...and It was my mistake…” It was quiet for a moment before Boris sighed.

 

“...I’m sorry, Castiel. I shouldn’t have blamed you.” Boris stated. “It was wrong of me and childish. I have taught you better and need to live by that example. Will you forgive me?”

 

“Of Course.” Castiel sniffed moving to hug him happily. Boris kissed Castiel’s forehead before Boris pulled back.

 

“...Now, what is this about hunting?” Boris asked. Castiel blushed about to deny it.

 

“He wants to hunt,” Dean spoke hanging his head a little lower. “...He wants to learn.”

 

“...” Boris turned to Castiel. “Is this true, boy?”

 

“...Yes, sir.” Castiel nodded hesitantly.

 

“...It’s dangerous to hunt out in those woods.” Boris spoke. “You have to be committed, you can’t hesitate.”

 

“I know, sir.” Castiel nodded. “...but I want to try.”

 

“Alright. Tonight. We hunt at sunset.” Boris spoke as Castiel lit up smiling happily. Castiel turned to Dean but...Dean wasn’t so thrilled. Castiel couldn’t help but lower his head.

 

It seemed like every time he turned around...he was letting _someone_ down...

  
  
  



	4. The hunt

 

 

 

 

 

Dean watched Castiel and his family walk around the house as they got everything ready for the hunt in a few hours. Dean laying on the makeshift dog bed despite being in human form, he seemed to prefer laying in it when everyone was about. Castiel wasn’t sure why he did it but he had a feeling Dean just liked to lay in warmth since it was by the fireplace. 

 

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was dozing with a pile blankets on top of him. The sun was setting which was the prime time they went hunting and would return when it was already dark. Castiel kept an eye on the sleeping wolfman, Rowena moved touching Castiel’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Rowena gave him a smile. Castiel smiled back as a sack was roughly placed in Castiel’s hand. Not purposely rough, but because Boris didn’t know his strength. Castiel gave him a nervous smile. Castiel watched his brothers sharpening their knives or loading guns. Boris handed a gun to Castiel which Castiel held awkwardly. 

 

“What’s that?” Dean mumbled as Castiel turned seeing Dean with his eyes open looking at him. Castiel put the bag down still holding the gun. Dean eyed it curiously still laying on his side. Castiel allowed Dean to touch it.

 

“I-It’s a gun,” Castiel explained with care. “We hunt with them.”

 

“Gan?” Dean repeated.

 

“N-No. Gun.” Castiel spoke looking down licking his lips. “Um...remember when we talked about...killing an animal quickly? This...This can kill them without pain if done right.” Castiel watched Dean’s hand slowly slide away from it. 

 

“How can a stick kill an animal…? It’s not pointy.” Dean eyed it. “You need to sharpen it.”

 

“It’s not like that.” Castiel looked down at the gun. “It’s hard to explain.” 

 

“...I’ll trust you,” Dean commented as he gave him a small smile. Castiel smiled back petting his messy hair. Castiel turned to look at his injured foot that was hanging out of the bed the wrapping falling off. Castiel moved to rewrap his wound while Dean lightly sat up. 

 

“Keep your wrapping on, I don’t want it to get infected,” Castiel stated concerned. Dean nodded when Castiel finished before he eyed him again. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?” Castiel cupped his face with care, Dean shook his head no nuzzling into his hand. Castiel nodded slowly pulling away, standing as his brothers and father moved to leave. “I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Dean watched Castiel walk away holding a large gun almost half his size. Castiel felt his mother put on his warm fur hat before hugging him. Dean watched till Castiel was lost in the trees of the forest. 

 

“He will be okay, love,” Rowena spoke noticing his tension. “His father and brothers will protect him.” Dean nodded understanding but worried, his ears low on his head. Rowena kneeled next to him, resting her jaw on her hand. “I thought I can teach you something new today. How would you like to make some pie?” 

 

Dean’s ears perked up and he tilted his head confused but happily curious. Rowena smiled softly ruffling his hair before helping him up. Dean limped to the kitchen to learn the secret of the pie.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel breathed a bit roughly walking this far away from home, trailing behind his brother struggling to hold the large gun. He was struggling with holding everything. His brothers held theirs with such grace, Castiel seemed to be fumbling with life at the moment. His father slammed his hand back into Castiel’s check slightly knocking the air out of him. Castiel glanced up at his father who was looking into the woods. Castiel turned to look out into the woods seeing nothing. 

 

“Why did we stop?” Castiel asked as everyone shushed him. Boris ushered Michael to take this one. Michael moved into position, aiming the gun before firing. The noise made Castiel flinch, but Michael beamed as Boris laughed.

 

“Good job,” Boris spoke as the twins high fived. “Go get it.” Michael ran towards the kill, he picked up the rabbit which Castiel eyed the bloody catch. 

 

“This would be perfect for Ms. Baker.” Michael beamed showing Castiel the kill. Castiel smiled at him. All villagers helped each other. Normally they would hunt for the elderly and the ones who couldn’t hunt themselves. Once they had hunted a little more than what they needed, they would return to the village center where the extra would be distributed to them. No one ever went hungry in their village. 

 

“Come on, Castiel.” Boris laughed happily patting Castiel’s back. Castiel walked with them through the rough terrain. He watched his family hunt the smaller animals since they were hard to shoot. “Castiel.”

 

Castiel’s looked at him curious eyes, Boris moved to show Castiel what his target was. Castiel’s eyes fell onto a grazing doe. She was eating the grass moving ever so lightly as she enjoyed her meal. Boris moved to help him set up his gun, Boris making sure to get him stable using a rock which Castiel sucked in air as his father held his arms steady from behind. 

 

“Alright,” Boris whispered. “One shot. Make it count or she’ll suffer.” Boris spoke as Castiel swallowed. Castiel looked through the crosshair to see where his father had aimed at. The deer's chest, right where her heart would be. This deer would be their dinner. Not a scrap of her to waste. Castiel’s shot was the most important one of the night.

 

Castiel tried to remind himself this was for a good reason. His family needed to eat. Dean...Dean was still healing. He needed the meat to heal. Castiel kept thinking about Dean in the woods. Drowning in the mud. Bleeding. His wound pouring of blood. How he saw Dean  _ dying. _

 

“Easy. Now press slowly on the trigger.” Castiel panted roughly a little upset as his father helped him push on the trigger. Castiel felt the gun threating to fire in the last couple of seconds causing Castiel to jump at the sound knocking the bullet from his track. 

 

**BANG**

 

The bullet barely grazed the deer shooting off into the woods. Castiel cursed as the twin groaned as the easy kill was taken away. Castiel whimpered tears in his eyes as Boris silenced the twins. 

 

“Castiel...everyone is this way when they start hunting for the first time-” Boris held his son protectively.

 

“Dad-” Michael choked out, the twins taking a step back.

 

“Quiet boys, this is Castiel's first time-” Boris defended.

 

“D-Dad!” Gadreel pointed to the area the deer was in. Boris and Castiel turned seeing a large giant looking at them. The giant was a forest beast, his body made of long grass and what looked like mud. The only thing that didn’t look like nature was the white mask like ‘face’. It’s eyes just black holes that sunk into his body. It was large and hunched over.

 

There are many creatures in this forest, but the humans always took great care to avoid these creatures which were pretty deadly. Most didn’t have official names, the locals called them ‘forest creatures’. 

 

These ones, in particular, were large, hard to spot and easy to stumble across. However, these beasts normally left you alone...assuming you ran away before it noticed. There was a saying with this particular beast. 

 

_ Quiet for days, stay away. _

 

_ If it cackles louder, be dead in an hour.  _

  
  
  
  


The beast’s white mask turned inhumanly to the side watching them. Boris put his fingers to his lips. 

 

“Stay quiet. They won’t harm us if we don’t harm them.” Boris spoke.

 

“D-Dad.” Castiel choked seeing the beast with a bullet wound on his arm. Blood spilling from the wound and dripping onto the forest floor. 

  
  


**_HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE_ **

  
  


The beast laughed inhumanly as Castiel’s eyes widened in fear. 

 

“Run,” Boris whispered as the boys looked scared out of their mind. “RUN!” Boris and the boys bolted. Trying to stay together as the beast slammed through trees and boulders trying to follow them. Castiel kept running, keeping his father and the twins in his sights but they were so much faster than him.

 

The beasts showed no intentions of slowing down. Michael tripped roughly hinting the ground.

 

“Michael!” Gadreel called. 

 

“KEEP GOING!” Castiel yelled as he grabbed Michael forcing him up following after his family. They got through the forest finding themselves smack against the mountain wall that hid away their village. “D-Dead end.” 

 

**_HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE_ **

 

Castiel choked out as the beasts laugh made them turn. They backed into the rocky side unable to climb it because it is so steep. 

 

Boris moved in front of the boys making them face the wall and not look. Boris held them protectively.

 

“Don’t look.” Boris breathed. “Whatever you hear, don’t look and know I love you.” Castiel whimpered pressing them against the wall. Hoping the beast would kill them quickly. 

 

**_HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE_ **

 

The beast moved towards them his hand outstretched to grab them when a large wolf bolted out of the forest jumping and sank his teeth into the beast’s neck. The beast let out an inhuman roar as the beast thrashed trying to get the wolf off of him. The wolf stayed firm though, sinking his teeth deeper into the beast’s neck. 

 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel choked out in surprise.

 

The beast was starting to bleed heavily, still attempting to toss him off. Dean’s wounded foot gave which the beast tossed him away. Dean caught himself a bit his injured foot collapsing on his landing making him slightly slamming into the ground before standing up. 

 

Then once again jumping to clamp on the throat of the beast. Dean was aiming for the same spot on his throat each time, ripping and pulled his neck wide open. Dean must have hit a carotid artery because of one more deep bite blood poured from the wound like a fountain. The beast started to wobble, dizzy and disoriented before he collapsed onto the ground. 

 

Castiel watched the wolf panting on top of him, the beast dead within a couple of minutes. The wolf took the weight off his injured paw as he climbed off the beast limping to Castiel.

  
  


Dean had saved them.

  
  


Castiel dropped onto his knees holding him by the face. 

 

“You’re  _ such  _ a good boy!” Castiel loving cried. “SUCH a  _ good boy _ !” Dean’s tail wagged happily. Boris ran over to the beast laughing loudly.

 

“Our Lord took down a beast twenty times its size! Look at all this meat! We shall have a feast!” Boris laughed. The twins cheered loudly. Castiel placed his forehead against the wolf’s as Dean closed his eyes enjoying the intimate moment before Castiel moved to pick him up. Dean whimpered but Castiel was careful. The twins and Boris using their tools and ropes to drag the body of the beast as they headed home. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The wolf laid quietly on his dog bed in the house as people from the village were all here celebrating with a huge feast. Castiel watching people walking around. The twins had gone to tell the village of the kill and now there was a bond fire party to celebrate. 

The family was keeping Dean away in the bedroom, mostly since he did damage to his injured foot but it was also to keep it safe. Dean licked his injured paw with care cleaning it despite Castiel's best efforts to make him stop.

 

Castiel knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. Dean raised his head as Castiel took a seat next to him placing down one of the plates in front of Dean. Dean moved to eat at the food, Castiel watched him move to the meat chewing contently as Castiel ate with him.

 

“Thank you...for saving me and my family,” Castiel spoke shyly. “W...we would have died if it wasn’t for you…” Castiel swallowed. “...and I’m surprised you did...but I am grateful.” 

 

“ _ Why were you surprised?” _ Dean asked Castiel didn’t look at him.

 

“Because of what we were doing...Hunting. I know how you feel.” Castiel hesitated. “Even if it was for food I-”

 

_ “Castiel, it doesn’t matter. I’d always save you.”  _ Dean called as Castiel sighed. _ “Always.” _ Castiel smiled softly glancing up before realizing...

 

“Holy shit. Did you speak to me?!” Castiel asked.

 

_ “...yes…? Why?” _ Dean blinked.

 

“How are you speaking to me?! You are in wolf form!” Castiel yelped as Dean looked down also surprised.

 

_ “...Well...would you look at that.”  _ Dean commented before looking at Castiel.

 

“...Dean...am I reading your mind?” Castiel spoke. 

 

_ “Sorta.”  _ Dean moved to lick at his plate.  _ “You just must understand wolf because if you did read my mind you would know I stole your steak.”  _ Castiel looked down and groaned. 

 

“....I’ll go get some more.” Castiel sighed getting up. 

 

_ “Can you get me some more too?”  _ Dean’s tail wagged as Castiel sighed with a loving smile. 

 

“The hero can of course have seconds.” Castiel picked up his plate and walked out of the room, leaving Dean alone. Dean sucked in air stretching before he got up, he was weak. Tired. His whole body ached. Too weak to become human today. 

Dean licked at his paw again, the stitches making him uncomfortable to walk. He could feel the bone inside his leg being unstable feeling more like a table with a broken leg every time he did step on it. Threatening to snap again, Dean took his weight off his leg glancing around the room when he noticed the door was opened. 

 

Dean walked over curiously taking in the humans that walked by, no one really took notice of the wolf slightly sticking his head out. A couple walked by which caused Dean to shyly slide his head back in. His ears going back in slight fear before he stuck out his head again. 

 

A loud shrill giggle made Dean turn his head seeing a small toddler standing next to him. Dean tilted his head curiously as the baby happily grabbed him a little roughly burying his face into the fur as Dean’s tail wagged happily. 

 

This is a tiny human.

 

Very tiny.

 

Very drooly.

 

Dean licked her face as the toddler giggled again putting her hands up blocking her face against his happy large tongue. Dean stopped licking her as She smiled at him her hands grabbing his fur. 

 

Little humans were cute.

 

They taste like sweets.

 

They smell like poop though.

 

I like tiny humans.

 

Dean started to lick her again she giggled hiding her face with his hands. 

 

“Emma.” A voice called when Castiel’s presence made them look up. Castiel held two plates full of food staring down at the little girl. “You know you aren’t supposed to run off. You’re covered in food. Go to mommy.” Emma looked at the wolf before she turned to stumble the other way where she walked down the living room where her mother was talking to Rowena.

 

_ “That human was so tiny,” _ Dean commented as Castiel ushered him inside.  _ “She would make a bad hunter. She can’t walk well.”  _ Castiel giggled at the comment.

 

“That’s because she’s a baby, Dean,” Castiel spoke. “She’s only three.”

 

_ “She’s only been alive three days?”  _ Dean asked as Castiel set his plate down to eat.

 

“No, three years,” Castiel spoke. “She will grow into a big human like me one day.”

 

_ “...Are all humans like that?”  _ Dean asked. _ “Like her when they are small?” _

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke. “I guess they are.” Dean sat next to his plate as Castiel sat on the bed starting to eat. Dean’s ears were wiggling to the questions in his head which Castiel watched him.

 

_ “How do they become like you?” _ Dean asked his tail wagged so curious he was.

 

“Well...in sixteen years she will be like me,” Castiel commented. Dean tilted his head.

 

_ “It takes you that long to be like you?” _ Dean asked as Castiel nodded.  _ “Humans...are such fragile little things...”  _ Dean said nothing more as Castiel watched him sit in thought. His ears no longer wiggling around. 

 

“Your food is getting cold,” Castiel spoke as Dean snapped out of his thoughts before he leaned down to eat. Castiel watched him for a moment before eating his own meal. 

 

_ “How long would this...feast continue?”  _ Dean asked as he jumped up onto the bed, he whimpered slightly landing on his foot which made Castiel turn in worry. Dean was okay though and simply laid down beside Castiel. Castiel’s hand moved to pet him, which Dean leaned into.

 

“Most likely all night,” Castiel stated as he placed his plate on the floor when he was done. Giving more attention to the wolf who was starting to doze. “You look so exhausted.” Dean didn’t speak already asleep in such a short while his body giving up on him as Castiel shifted to lay in the bed next to him pulling Dean with him. Careful of his paw, Castiel curled into the wolf holding him close. 

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sucked in air as the sun trickled in from the wooden shutters with the rooster crowing, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut curling back into his pillow...but it wasn’t a pillow. Castiel pulled back seeing he was laying against Dean’s naked chest again. Castiel blinked his tired eyes, just accepting it, laying his head back down on Dean’s chest. Castiel closed his eyes again, Dean pulled him close burying himself into Castiel. 

 

“I don’t want to get up,” Castiel mumbled as Dean mumbled something. Castiel nodded against his chest, slowly starting to doze again pulling Dean’s warm tail against him. Castiel holding the warmth against him, the soft fur was so warm against his skin. 

 

“CASTIEL! GET UP! NOW!” Rowena yelled as he groaned shoving off Dean’s tail getting up to change for the day. Castiel threw his shirt once he was dressed at Dean who groaned getting up. 

 

“Let’s get your dressed and change your bandages,” Castiel mumbled moving to help Dean change into clothes. When Dean was dressed with a lot of help, Castiel helped him up. “Let’s go to the kitchen to clean your foot. Don’t want mom to think we are still sleeping. Plus, I’m sure your hungry.”

 

“Yes, please.” Dean yawned before he and Castiel walked out to the living room where his brothers were already eating. Everyone stopped eating as Castiel lowered Dean into one of the chairs. Michael and Gadreel exchanged looks as Castiel took a seat himself moving to unwrap the wound.

 

“Once I get this clean, I’ll make you a plate,” Castiel spoke but paused when Michael and Gadreel got up moving to make the plate themselves. 

 

“Here…” Michael and Gadreel offered. Castiel was taken back since he was pretty sure Michael hated Dean. Dean hesitantly took the plate as Michael gave him a soft smile before going back to eating. 

 

“Thank you,” Dean stated moving to grab his fork which he still didn’t hold correctly to eat. Castiel smiled to himself before he pulled the last bandage away. 

 

Dean’s foot was healing so well, however, the mishap in the woods had set back the progress. Castiel slid over the bruise once again on Dean’s ankle, Castiel pressed against the ankle feeling the bone. It was still in place but still not had healed together. 

 

However, the opened wounds had healed over except for a small section. Castiel cleaned it and fixed it up before turning to his own breakfast. 

 

“Your foots looking better. Bruised but healing.” Castiel commented. “This is good. It should be healed in a couple days.”

 

“Till then, Dean stays inside,” Rowena spoke moving to put some more food on all their plates. “You run the poor boy ill, look at him,” Rowena said with a pout taking his chin. “Running him into an early grave! No more hero moments. You will stay here with me, eat and heal.”

 

“But mom-” Castiel spoke.

 

“No buts. Eat and then chores.” Rowena spoke. Everyone groaned as Rowena moved to eat. Dean happy for his second helping. 

  
  
  



	5. The moose

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean’s foot was healing so well, Rowena mostly kept him inside during the remaining stages of his healing. Sometimes wolf Dean would sneak past Rowena and go follow Castiel around till Rowena noticed and yelled for him back. Castiel tried his best not to be a bad influence to Dean but he loved having him around so much. Mostly when he was human, He loved answering every question his mind had. 

 

Dean happily got dressed, Castiel had such a hard time getting him into some clothes because Dean’s tail was wagging too happily.

 

“Dean hold still!” Castiel laughed but Dean’s tail wouldn’t stop wagging. 

 

“I can’t! I get to go outside today!” Dean spoke almost twirling. 

 

“Dean, careful. You might not be one hundred percent.” Castiel sighed eyeing him before speaking. “Actually, you shouldn’t go outside today. Maybe tomorrow…” Dean started to pout as he whimpered, his ears flat on his head. Castiel smirked as the tail stilled and tucked in between Dean’s legs. Castiel forced tail into the tail hole before sliding his pants up. “Okay, now we can go!”

 

Dean took Castiel’s hand as Castiel was yanked along as Dean ran to play outside. Castiel laughed as Dean took him down the designated path away from home. This path was the safest way to travel the forest since it had an actual destination. It was the only path to the village and to the shortest side of the mountain that surrounds them. 

 

Though that path was never used. Since it was dangerous to even take it. Anyone who actually tried...never came back. So past Castiel’s house was nothing but small empty wilderness before the mountain. It wasn’t the best hunting grounds either, but It made a perfect spot for Castiel and Dean to play without anyone noticing he was part wolf in human form. 

 

Castiel watched Dean pull him to the climbing spot in the mountain they liked to climb. It wasn’t too high but they could see the tippy tops of some homes sitting on it. Dean moved to the first rock to climb.

 

“Are you sure you’re strong enough this time?” Castiel asked. “Couldn’t make it on hands alone last time.” 

 

“That’s because you wouldn’t let me use my foot,” Dean spoke moving to grab the next rock his tail waving. 

 

“I’m surprised you can’t just fly up with that big tail of yours waving like that,” Castiel commented moving to follow him up.

 

“I wish I could fly.” Dean laughed as he continued up. “I think it would be fun.” Castiel smiled up at him catching up since Dean’s injured foot seemed weak. Dean mostly used his tail to make up for it. Castiel and Dean got to the top of the ledge, Dean sat looking down on the edge looking at the village. Castiel stretched happy to finally be up. Dean smiled at the view. 

 

“Why do you always smile like that at the view?” Castiel spoke as Dean’s ear turned towards him. “You see it every time we come here. It’s all the same except the sun’s position.” 

 

“Because it’s so beautiful,” Dean spoke turning to him. “I just...It makes me remember the world is bigger than me.” Dean looked at his hands as Castiel turned to him. “Your world... it's so new...so different.” Castiel eyed the back of his head when Dean turned to the forest. 

 

“Do you know there is more world than what you see?” Castiel turned. Dean blinked. “Just over the mountain.” 

 

“Why do you not go?” Dean tilted his head looking over at the mountain. 

 

“It is too dangerous for humans,” Castiel spoke. “We are forbidden. Mostly. Sometimes people go. But they never come back.” 

 

“Oh.” Dean blinked. “That’s not good.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Castiel laughed at Dean’s innocence. 

 

“Well, I like your world just the way it is,” Dean spoke looking at the view. “Just you and me.” 

 

Castiel eyed the back of his head before taking a seat next to Dean taking in the view. Dean watched a forest beast a bit away peacefully walking through the forest walking to the west of them down below. Castiel leaned down laying his head on his shoulder. Castiel felt Dean softly take his hand sliding his thumbs over his knuckles. Dean’s tail wagged with care as Castiel closed his eyes just enjoying Dean. 

 

But there was something he couldn’t figure out…

 

He couldn’t tell if he if like seeing the view more…

 

...Or the fact he was here with Dean…

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in the house watching the rain fall from the sky, he didn’t know the rain. Castiel was helping set up dinner as Dean sat outside on the covered patio. His eyes were trying to follow rain drops but he made no effort to get wet. Castiel placed plates onto the table just watching Dean so curious. 

 

“He’s adorable.” Rowena sighed. “Hasn’t moved from that spot since it started.” Castiel smiled softly at that. 

 

“Wait till it snows.” Castiel snorted. “Dean’s going to freak.” Rowena smiled as they watched him for a few moments before going back to set up dinner. When they were done, Castiel walked over to him kneeling down. “Dean why don’t you come back inside, you are getting cold.” Castiel rubbed Dean’s shoulder softly. Dean turned to him. 

 

“...Alright…” Dean’s ears were wiggling with a question.

 

“Go ahead...ask.” Castiel moved to touch his chin with a tap. 

 

“Why is the sky wet?” Dean asked moving to look up at the rain.

 

“It’s raining.” Castiel laughed. “It’s normal. It’s water. It’s watering all the pretty things.” Dean blinked before he glanced up. Dean stared up at the rain for a second before he softly moved Castiel under the rain. “Dean? What are you doing? You’re getting me wet.” 

 

“...But you said ‘raining’ was to water pretty things…” Dean spoke confused as Castiel was taken back. A red blush sliding across Castiel’s face as Castiel covered his face looking away. “You’re so silly,” Castiel spoke not looking at him as Castiel moved to the table. Dean blinked watching him go before Dean softly touched his chest.

 

His heart...went fast…?

 

Dean slowly moved to follow him towards the table taking a seat as Rowena put food on their plates. Dean’s tail wagging happily as Castiel stared down in his lap blushing. 

 

“Are you excited, love, to finally visit the village?” Rowena spoke to Dean who glanced up.

 

“I’m going to the village?” Dean spoke.

 

“Mom! It was a surprise!” Castiel groaned. Rowena covered her lips in surprise. 

 

“Oops.” She smiled, Castiel squinted his eyes at her not sure if she did it on purpose. Dean turned to him his tail wagging. 

 

“So I can go to the village?!” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“There is a festival where we dress up with tails and ears of wolves!” Castiel explained. “You’ll fit right in,” Castiel grunted as Dean held him. Dean’s tail waving rapidly. 

 

“I-I’m so happy!” Dean spoke as Boris walked in with the twin. Boris took one look at Dean before laughing at the excited pup.

 

“Ah, so you told him.” Boris laughed as the twins groaned.

 

“Cas! It was supposed to be a surprise!” Michael groaned. 

 

“I didn’t do it! Mom did!” Castiel pointed to her. 

 

“Mom!” Gadreel groaned.

 

“It was an accident.” Rowena shrugged.

 

“It’s going to be so fun, Dean.” Michael took a seat. 

 

“Yeah, there’s food and games and you get to kiss someone!” Gadreel commented as Dean blinked looking confused.

 

“What are you confused about Dean?” Castiel asked laughing.

 

“What are gama and kiss?” Dean asked.

 

“Games. It’s like when you play.” Castiel explained awkwardly. 

 

“And kisses are like this,” Rowena stated kissing Boris who smiled. Dean tilted his head curiously. “You only kiss someone you never could be without and makes your heart feel warm.” Dean was quiet as he thought before his tail slowly wagged.

 

“When are we going?” Dean asked.

 

“After dinner,” Castiel commented as Dean started to rush to eat. “Dean slow down! You can’t leave without us.” Dean paused pouting before eating slower. The family laughed softly going to eat themselves.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean couldn’t stop his tail from wagging as Castel walked with him to the festival. Everyone sporting the same ears and tail, though theirs were dull by comparison. Castiel kept waving off Dean’s tail which kept smacking into him. Dean thought Castiel looked so good with a red and black red panda tail and ears. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off him which Castiel took as normal dean behavior since Dean normally acted like this with him.

 

“Dean.” Castiel chuckled waving his tail roughly knocking him around. 

 

“Sorry, Sorry,” Dean spoke which he grabbed his tail back but it still smacked around in his arm. 

 

“You’re like a toddler.” Castiel scoffed as Dean smiled not understanding. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean spoke not sure what that was but agreed because Castiel said it. Castiel snorted as he was suddenly shoved by Dean’s tail when Dean let go seeing the village for the first time. Dean gasped seeing how lively everyone was. People laughing food being offered and kids running through the crowds of people roaming around. The whole village was lit up with lanterns. 

 

Castiel smiled watching Dean look around, Michael and Gadreel shoving past Castiel to join him. Boris and Rowena watched the children run off before they walked in a different direction to enjoy the festival.

 

“Wow!” Dean commented on watching someone breathe fire. Castiel pulled him back when Dean got too close before taking his hand pulling him to continue deeper in. Dean’s eyes shooting around looking at everything as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the festival. 

 

“Castiel!” A voice yelled causing Castiel to turn seeing a pudgy teen. Dean tilted his head confused as the boy smiled at him. “I’m surprised to see you! You haven’t come to the village in forever.” 

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel smiled as they hugged happily. Dean's ears twitched as Dean’s eyes slid up from Gabriel, somewhere into the crowd. Dean’s eyes slid through the crowd which Castiel noticed. “Dean? What are you looking at?” 

 

“...” Dean turned to him and smiled not saying anything. Castiel eyed him confused before pointing to Dean.

 

“Gabriel, this is Dean. He will be staying with my family for a while.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“I haven’t seen him in the village before,” Gabriel spoke. It was odd. Seeing everyone knew everyone here.

 

“He’s anti-social.” Castiel waved it off before he turned to Dean. “We should get some treats, coming Gabriel?!” Castiel took Dean’s hand as Gabriel moved to follow them. 

 

“I’m so excited for the sweets!” Gabriel moaned. “My mom won’t let me have any.”

 

“She still wants you to lose weight?” Castiel asked as they went to stand in line. 

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel shrugged. “She just wants me to be a better hunter. I suck.” 

 

“I’m not very good either.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“I heard you hunted a forest beast,” Gabriel commented. “I wasn’t allowed to go to celebrate because my mom wanted me to stay home.” 

 

“We still have some if you want to come over tonight,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Sleepover?” Gabriel beamed as Castiel high fived him. 

 

“Hell yeah!” Castiel laughed as he paid for some treats handing one Gabriel before Castiel took his own. Castiel lovingly offered it to Dean who’s tail started to wag. Dean curiously sniffed the food offered. Dean gave it a curious lick and frowned at the sweetness. Castiel chuckled before eating it on his own. 

 

“Wow, your tail is so cool, Dean,” Gabriel commented watching Dean’s wag.

 

“Um...he’s like really dedicated to this day.” Castiel lied as Dean’s tail smacked into him. “He makes his tail move.”

 

“Ah,” Gabriel commented touching his tail curiously. Dean’s tail smacked him too causing Gabriel to laugh. “That’s so cool! How are you doing that?” Gabriel glanced around but Castiel changed the topic.

 

“Let’s go show Dean the fun stuff we do during the holidays!” Castiel took Dean’s hand leading him to the festival games. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laughed as Dean held a handmade stuffed wolf which he had won for Castiel, Castiel, and Gabriel walking back to Castiel’s house on the outskirts. They were heading back a lot earlier than planned but Castiel wanted to put his prize away before returning for the rest of the celebration. Gabriel held some stuff he was going to put at Castiel’s house for the sleepover.

 

Castiel and Gabriel were in deep conversation about the sleepover plans for the night as Dean lagged slightly behind them. Dean’s eyes slid into the woods, Castiel heard the sound of bushes rustling behind him as Castiel turned seeing Dean gone and the stuffed wolf on the ground.

 

“Dean?” Castiel turned as did Gabriel. There was no sign of Dean behind them. Something...felt off. “Dean?!” A small yelp from Gabriel made Castiel turn. Gabriel was gone. “Gabriel?!” Castiel barely had a chance to react when a bag was yanked over him. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel grunted in pain as he slammed back into a tree, Castiel’s hands and feet tied together. Castiel struggled he felt someone struggle next to him.

 

“Dean? Gabriel?” Castiel asked reaching for the person. 

 

“I-It’s me.” Gabriel panted freaked out, reaching his tied hands towards Castiel their hands touched.

 

“Where are we?!” Castiel asked freaked. “Can you see?” 

 

“N-No, I-I have something on my face.” Gabriel panted as Castiel reached up feeling Gabriel’s mask before helping him yank it off. Gabriel looked around seeing an empty campsite. 

 

“Help me,” Castiel begged as Gabriel raised his tied hands up and pulled off Castiel’s mask looking around. Where were they? 

Castiel looked around but didn’t recognize where they were. They were in the mountains, maybe that’s why he couldn’t tell where exactly they were. Castiel jumped hearing something ramming into metal. Castiel and Gabriel looked across at a large square shape under a blanket. 

“D-Dean?” Castiel called.

 

The banging stopped. 

 

_ “Cas?”  _ Dean’s voice spoke in Castiel’s head. 

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel choked out his body not listening to the obvious fact his hands and feet were tied up as he got onto his hands and knees in some attempt to crawl over to the cage. Gabriel looked scared looking around as Castiel slowly crawled his way over to Dean. 

Castiel fell forward when he got closer, his fingers pulling the blanket from the cage seeing Dean in wolf form standing in the cage. Dean whimpered seeing Castiel as Castiel panted in relief his hands moving to hold the bars. 

 

“Dean, Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

 

“D-Dean?! That’s a wolf?!” Gabriel panted freaked, Castiel ignored him as Dean licked his fingers. 

 

_ “I’m fine. Are you both okay?”  _  Dean asked as Castiel nodded as he got back up moving to the door of the cage. 

 

Castiel looked at the large metal lock that kept Dean inside. Castiel held it mumbling to himself. Castiel looked around before he noticed a large rock a bit away, Castiel crawled over to it, taking it into his hand he crawled back over to the cage. 

 

Castiel tried to hold the rock the best he could with his tied hands, Castiel raised his hands slamming the rock into the lock. Castiel hissed at hitting his hand, Castiel dropped the rock to stick his injured fingers into his mouth. Dean whimpered raising his own paw, Castiel cursed. 

 

Their connection. 

 

“Dean, I’m sorry-” Castiel spoke as he gripped the cage. 

 

_ “It’s okay. Be careful.” _ Dean stated as he put his paw down as Castiel nodded. He grabbed the rock again, careful of his fingers. Castiel slammed the rock into the lock but Castiel couldn’t get enough striking power to accomplish anything. 

 

“I-I can’t. I-I’m not strong enough.” Castiel panted as Dean licked his fingers as Castiel touched the bars. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

 

_ “It’s okay,” _ Dean spoke when Dean’s ears twitched.  _ “Castiel, he’s coming back-” _

 

“W-Who-?!” Castiel choked when he felt a something grabbing him by the leg restraints. Castiel made a small objective noise, Castiel’s hand slowly let go of the bars unable to fight with his hands tied. Castiel was dragged back in the dirt to near Gabriel. Castiel grunted as he was pushed up into the sitting position taking in the man that held them hostage. 

 

The man was tall, muscular and had longish brown shaggy hair. The man was shirtless but wore brown pants with barefoot. However, this man...wasn’t human. A nub of a brown tail and large brown ears on his head. 

He was...like Dean? But...not a wolf. 

Castiel took in the man who had turned his attention towards Dean who growled and rammed into the walls of the crate protective of Castiel. The man simply walked over recovering the crate but Dean continued to ram into it. 

 

“Calm down, You are just going to hurt yourself and accomplish nothing.” The man called taking a seat near the fire. Poking it with a stick feeding the fire.

 

“Why have you taken us?” Castiel spoke unafraid as the guy turned. 

 

“There was rumors of a rare breed of wolf back.” The man walked over standing over him. “Your friend is worth a lot. I sell him and I’d be well off. You two. Will be my snack.” 

 

“S-Snack?” Gabriel choked as the man eyed him.

 

“Though you might be a  _ different _ kind of treat.” The man smirked raising Gabriel’s chin. Gabriel blinked freaking out as The man eyed the larger teen’s body as Gabriel looked taken back. The man moved to take a seat back on the log before the fire. 

 

“C-Cas. I think he wants to eat me.” Gabriel choked out in fear. “He’s some sort of beast-” 

 

“-It’s a different kind of...eat. Trust me.” Castiel mumbled struggling on his hand restraints. “Look, he likes you, we can use this.” 

 

“Likes me?” Gabriel said not understanding. 

 

“He wants to...you know…” Castiel blinked, Gabriel was a bit more innocent and because of his weight...he was always body conscious. Castiel watched Gabriel look confused before Castiel leaned over whispering into his ear as Gabriel went deep red. 

 

“W-What?” Gabriel kept looking over at the guy, Castiel kept whispering in his ear. “N-No way-” 

 

“Look, I need your help,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel exchanged looks at Castiel and the back of the guys head. Castiel went back to whispering into Gabriel’s ears. Gabriel nodded weakly a little freaked. 

 

“H-...Hey.” Gabriel called as the man glanced over his shoulder. “I-I...I have to pee.” Gabriel called as the man stood. Gabriel tensed watching the man walk over, he eyed him before he cut his wrist and ankle restraints. Gabriel swallowed as the man held his hand open to him. Gabriel took the hand up, the man ushered him down away as Gabriel moved to the woods. 

 

“Stay where I can see you. Run and you’ll have bigger problems than me.” The man spoke sitting back on the log. Gabriel swallowed as he moved a bit away moving to pee, The man went back to mess with a Pot full of a delicious smell. He was focused on it when the pudgy teen came up to him. The man eyed him as Gabriel stood in front of him. “Done?” Gabriel nodded. “Hungry?” Gabriel nodded. “Take a seat.”

 

Gabriel took a seat on the log next to him as the man continued to look in the pot before moving to grab some bowls he had laying around. The man poured some soup into the bowl for Gabriel, Gabriel took it hesitantly. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s rabbit soup.” The man spoke as Gabriel took the bowl more relieved it wasn’t human. The man got up after making another bowl, he cut Castiel’s hand straps before giving him a bowl. Castiel hesitantly took it. “You won’t be able to get free with a spoon. You do something, I’ll just kill you.” 

 

Castiel said nothing as he took the bowl and spoon, the man took the other bowl to Dean, opening a small latch. Dean growled threateningly, but the man simply slid the food in and closed the small food latch. 

 

“Eat or don’t eat. I don’t care.” The man commented moving to take a seat next to Gabriel eating his own bowl. The wolf looked at Castiel who nodded for Dean to eat, Dean moved to eat from the bowl. Gabriel’s eyes sliding over the built man as he gave Castiel a glance who nodded.

 

“So...What’s your name?” Gabriel asked as the man’s ears moved towards him.

 

“Why do you want to know?” The man asked as Gabriel flinched blushing. 

 

“W-Well...I can imagine we will be stuck together for a while...if you don’t plan to eat me.” Gabriel stated shoving food into his mouth unable to look at him.

 

“Sam.” The man eyed the younger man with a smirk. “You?”

 

“...Gabriel.” Gabriel turned to look at him. “Gabriel Loki….Do you have a last name?”

 

“No. I don’t.” Sam spoke. “Offering me yours?” Sam smirked as Gabriel went deep red shoving more food into his mouth. “...Yes, I was hitting on you.” Sam whispered as Gabriel went redder swallowing roughly.

 

“M-Me?” Gabriel choked as Sam nodded his hand sliding around Gabriel’s shoulders as Gabriel tensed shyly. 

 

“Why does that surprise you?” Sam asked as he put his bowl down. 

 

“M-My body-” Gabriel commented as Sam smiled.

 

“What about it? Is this body type not normal for humans?” Sam asked curiously as Gabriel shook his head no. “I am surprised. You are extremely attractive.” 

 

Gabriel swallowed giving Castiel a glance which Castiel nodded. Gabriel moved to his lap which Sam raised an eyebrow amused. Gabriel laughed shyly as Sam eyed him moving to hold him. 

 

“Bold for being so shy,” Sam commented as Gabriel looked down. Sam hands slid up and down Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel swallowed as Sam smiled eyeing his cute face. Sam held his chin softly, Gabriel felt Sam’s fingers to touch his lips. Gabriel watching Sam slowly lean in which Gabriel blushed harder when Sam’s lips pressed against his. Gabriel sucked into his air feeling Sam’s lips touch his own. 

 

Gabriel hesitantly kissed back, Sam held him close. Gabriel’s hands moved to hold him back when Sam paused feeling something press against his throat. Sam frowned breaking the kiss when he noticed Gabriel was pressing Sam’s own blade against his throat. 

 

“Release the wolf.” Gabriel got off of him demanding as Sam clicked his tongue. Sam got up with Gabriel still holding the blade against his body, Sam grabbed the keys from his belt and unlocked the cage. Dean shook his body now free as Dean growled at Sam protectively as Gabriel freed Castiel. 

 

Castiel moved to Dean as Sam crossed his arms annoyed looking annoyed as Gabriel handed the knife to Castiel. 

 

“Where are we?” Castiel asked as Sam eyed him. “Tie him up.” Gabriel grabbed a rope and moved to tie Sam’s hands.

 

“You’re in the mountains that surround your village,” Sam explained. “Near the tip.”

 

“How long to get back to our village from here?” Castiel cursed.

 

“A day, maybe more with your human feet?” Sam shrugged. “Just to get down the mountain.”

 

“Well, you are coming with us,” Castiel spoke as Sam made a face. “You’re going to show us the way.” 

 

“And why would I do that?” Sam asked as Castiel frowned.

 

“Because we’ll hurt you,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Okay.” Sam took a seat. “Go ahead.” Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks confused.

 

“P-Please,” Gabriel begged as Sam eyed him for a moment. 

 

“It’s dangerous to go at night,” Sam stated. “We will have to go in the morning. There are scarier things than your wolf and I out there.” 

Castiel frowned looking out in the woods. He was right, it was dangerous to go out there now...however...he couldn’t get one thought out of his head.

 

...could they trust him to get home?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. His soldier

 

 

 

 

 

Dean scratched behind his ear before he stretched, Sam still snoring near the burnt out fire. The teens climbed out of Sam’s tent. Choosing to sleep together while the wolf kept an eye on the man. Dean’s tail wagged as Castiel walked over to Dean giving him a good scratch behind the ear. 

 

“I hope you got some sleep.” Castiel cooed giving Dean’s face kisses. Dean licked his face back happily before plopping onto his back and exposing his belly. Castiel laughed scratching Dean’s belly who whimpered just so happy for the attention.

 

“And this is the rare wolf?” Sam commented. “Or should I say puppy?” Sam spoke rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

 

“You’re just jealous.” Castiel retorted standing up. “I’m sure you wish someone loved you enough to rub your belly.” Castiel frowned moving to dig through Sam’s stuff. Sam sighed watching him make a mess. “What are you anyway?”

 

“None of your business,” Sam commented. 

 

“He’s a moose,” Gabriel spoke making Sam turned to him. “I recognize your ears,” Gabriel spoke taking the pot from the fire to clean, Sam blushed looking away. 

 

“He doesn’t have antlers,” Castiel commented as Sam frowned.

 

“Mind your business.” Sam snapped which Castiel just let it go. Gabriel returned with the pot. 

 

“Dean, go hunt.” Castiel waved him off which Dean listened bolted off into the woods. Castiel pulled some jars of spices from Sam’s large storage chest before Gabriel poured water into the pot. “We will eat then go.” 

 

Sam said nothing watching Castiel checking the spices, Sam sighed watching Castiel not knowing what they were.

 

“Put three pinches of the brown stuff in the pot,” Sam commented. Castiel kept looking at the pots. Sam looked annoyed as he broke his wrist rope easily before grabbing the pots. “I am not eating shittily seasoned food.”

 

“A-Ah?” Castiel choked out but Sam seemed very concerned about the food, and less about escaping or causing havoc. Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks before Dean returned dragging a large goose towards them. Sam glanced up seeing what he was going to be working with meat wise. 

 

“Can you two clean animals?” Sam asked as Gabriel and Castiel nodded. “Can you pull the feathers and clean it?”

 

“Sure…” Castiel shrugged moved to take the bird from Dean. “Dean watch him,” Castiel commented as Dean sat next to Sam. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m outnumbered.” Sam reassured putting his hands up defeated as Dean kept an eye on him. “Don’t you want to change back? I put your clothes in the trunk.” Sam waved him off. “I’ll be good.” Dean grabbed his clothes into his mouth sneaking off into the woods. Sam turned when he saw Dean return now completely dressed pulling some leaves from his tail.

 

“You need to brush that out,” Sam commented ushering to the brush in the trunk. Dean eyed him before taking the brush and brushing it out. 

 

“...I’ve never seen someone like me,” Dean commented not looking at Sam. 

 

“You’ll still have to keep looking. I’m not like you. I can’t change into a moose like you can a wolf.” Sam commented eyeing him. “Do you have parents?”

 

“Parents?” Dean asked confused as Sam eyed him but didn’t comment. 

 

“How old are you?” Sam asked but Dean didn’t have an answer. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” Dean stated thinking hard.

 

“How did you get here?” Sam stated. “With the humans?” 

 

“I was...going to the warmth,” Dean commented to the memory of his first night. “...And I found Castiel.” Sam said nothing as Gabriel and Castiel returned with the bird prepped. 

 

“Done.” Castiel beamed as Sam ushered for the bird. Gabriel moved to hand it to Sam, who moved to rub salt and herbs into his skin. Gabriel watched him curiously before he placed the bird into the boiling liquid. 

 

“After breakfast, we will start down the mountain,” Sam spoke putting the lid on the pot before sitting down. “So when should we start singing kumbaya and holding hands?” Castiel gave him a look. 

 

“Why are you such a dick?” Castiel asked annoyed. “Who hurt you?” Sam made a face but said nothing. “Why did you kidnap us anyways?”

 

“Look, there have been rumors the first wolf has returned,” Sam spoke. “Got a lot of people talking.”

 

“Why do you care?” Castiel asked. “The wolves are important to my tribe-”

 

“Wolves returning isn’t just important for humans. Things are changing since he has been back.” Sam stated. “The end of the world, the beginning of the new world. Who knows. The wolves being back will change a lot. It’s not going to just me coming for him. He and your village are about to be really popular. ”

 

Castiel’s breath hitched. Beasts like Sam…? More will come to this village? 

 

“Why do they want him?” Gabriel asked as Sam turned to him.

 

“Because he’s going to decide the fate of the world,” Sam commented. “If we are worthy to keep on living...or that’s the rumor at least.”

 

_ “When I become. I will be a blank canvas. I will only know of the words and actions you show me.” The beast growl. “I will not know of hardships, sicknesses, and cruelty when reborn. Everything I am and will be is up to you…” _

 

Castiel remembered the beast what he had told him. The beast...stated he was a blank canvas. A painting Castiel and experiences will paint onto Dean’s soul. 

 

Could Dean really decide the fate of the world?

 

“Though I don’t believe in it.” Sam beamed. “I like to believe fate isn’t up to one person,” Castiel said nothing as he took a seat near Dean taking over to brush his fur tail. Sam’s eyes watched them for a moment before checking on the food giving it a stir.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam sighed his hands were tied again after their meal as they walked them down the mountain, he turned to look back at the humans who were having a hard time getting down the mountain. Castiel was holding onto Dean as Gabriel slid slightly down the hill. Sam grabbed him with his tied hands, Gabriel breathed in relief to not fall all the way down.

 

“Keep up. We don’t want to be out here too long.” Sam called. “We have to keep going.” 

 

“I-I know,” Castiel mumbled holding Dean to keep upright. 

 

“Hurry up.” Sam teased as Gabriel kept hold of Sam making his way easily down the mountain. Castiel slipped a little earning Dean’s protective arms around him. Castiel breathed in relief when Dean caught him. 

 

“Climb onto my back,” Dean spoke as Castiel took the help, Dean held him up. Dean being able to keep up with Sam better. Sam eyed them before offering Gabriel his hands. 

 

“I’ll carry you too if you cut these?” Sam wiggled his eyebrows, Gabriel frowned. 

 

“Just do it. I want to get home.” Castiel commented as Gabriel pulled the knife from his pocket and cut the rope. Sam moved to pick Gabriel up a bit handsy. Gabriel blushed as Sam moved to keep up with Dean. When Dean stopped sniffing the air. 

 

“Do you smell that?” Dean spoke as Sam sniffed.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Sam spoke. 

 

“What is it?” Castiel asked. 

 

“It smells like their a camp down the way,” Sam spoke. “They don’t smell human. It’s best we avoid them. Let’s take a long way.” Sam moved to walk the other way as Gabriel held on tighter. Dean moved to follow him going the long way as Sam was careful to not make their path obvious. 

 

“Is...it normal for others to be up here?” Castiel asked. 

 

“No, it’s not. Dean must be more popular than I thought.” Sam commented. 

 

“What...do they want to do with Dean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Kill him, sell him, produce offspring with him,” Sam commented. “I was going to sell him. He would be worth a lot-” Dean growled but Sam beamed innocently. “What? It’s true. Things change now that I fell in love-” Sam looked over his shoulder at Gabriel who groaned annoyed.

 

“Produce with me?” Dean commented confused as Castiel went deep red at the comment. “What does that mean?” 

 

“You know…” Sam winked giving gabriel a slap on his ass. Gabriel rolled his eyes smacking his hand. 

 

“Dean, I’ll ex-explain later.” Castiel gave his shoulder a squeeze as Dean nodded accepting the answer as they kept walking.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel sucked in air happily seeing Castiel’s house, Gabriel laughed happily letting Sam put him down. 

 

“Cas! We are finally back!” Gabriel laughed as Castiel beamed getting down from Dean. “Finally, I’m starving! Bye kidnapper!” Gabriel spoke walking towards the house. Sam frowned but quickly followed. 

 

“Wait for me, love,” Sam called as he grabbed Gabriel.

 

“Come on, Cas.” Dean held out his hand as Castiel took it hesitantly his eyes moving towards the mountain. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just...worried.” Castiel commented. “What if more people come for you?”

 

“We will protect them,” Dean spoke softly. “I promise nothing will happen to anyone.” Castiel took his hand softly walking towards the house. He noticed his mother’s sitting on the steps worried when she sat up happily. 

 

“My wee one!” Rowena yelled. “Boris! He’s home!” Rowena moved to Castiel kissing his face and pulling Gabriel close. “Gabriel! You’re alright as well! You got me worried sick!” 

 

“Sorry, mom,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel mumbled a sorry.

 

“Who is this?” Rowena took in his animal ears before glancing at Dean. “There’s more of ya?” 

 

“Kinda,” Sam spoke. “More like extremely distant cousins.”

 

“He’s not staying,” Gabriel commented.

 

“Please. Since you insist...I will.” Sam beamed as Gabriel looked super annoyed. 

 

“I’ll ring your mother and let her know you are well. Come inside. We got food for you. You are all looking like skin and bones! Come in.” Rowena ushered them inside as Boris came out in his pajamas. 

 

“My boy!” Boris moved to hug Castiel close as Castiel hugged his father back. “I knew he was alright, Rowena!” Rowena lightly smacked his arm with annoyance as she got food out for them. 

 

“Castiel, We were so worried,” Rowena spoke giving him a big helping kissing his forehead with care. 

 

“Sorry, mom. Let’s just say it wasn’t my choice.” He glared at Sam who was too busy eating the food to notice. 

 

“Well, you’re back that’s all that matters,” Rowena spoke protectively. “Now eat, I’d be doing a disservice if I don’t fatten you up.” Gabriel moved to eat as well. Castiel focusing on the mountains outside their door. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“I’m okay, it’s nothing...I’m just worried who was the owner of the campfire up the mountain,” Castiel spoke seeing the faint smoke and light of fire high up on the mountain. 

 

“Whatever it is, we will worry about it when comes,” Dean spoke taking his hand. ”I promise no one will be hurt because of me.”

 

“I know.” Castiel smiled giving his hand a squeeze moving to turn back to his food. 

 

“No running off ya?” Rowena looked at the boys slightly annoyed. “Making me lose my hair by your vast adventures.” 

 

“Yes, mom,” Castiel mumbled. Rowena raised her eyebrows at the other boys who in fear mumbled yes ma’am back. 

 

“Eat ya fill and go to bed.” Rowena kissed Castiel’s forehead before moving to head to bed. “Boris, let them rest. Bedtime.” Rowena took his hand leading him towards the bedroom. Castiel watched them go, the room was quiet as they just swallowed their fill of food. 

 

“I smell,” Castiel spoke breaking the tension in the room causing others to laugh.

 

“Same.” Gabriel breathed. “We should bathe before bed.”

 

“I’ll join you.” Sam winked.

 

“When are you leaving again?” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“I think I’ll stick around for a bit,” Sam stated. “I’ll keep around till I’m not welcome.”

 

“You aren’t welcome.” Gabriel frowned. Sam ignored him smiling at him eating. “Ugh.” Gabriel blushed feeling Sam’s leg rub against his own. “Knock it off perv!” 

 

“I can’t help it, you’re too beautiful!” Sam confessed as Gabriel blushed looking at his food. 

 

“Come on, Dean. Let’s get bathe.” Castiel commented standing up. “Let’s leave the lovebirds.” 

 

“Cas!” Gabriel whined as Sam waved them off, Sam gave Gabriel a wink as Gabriel eyed him. Gabriel swallowed as Sam focused on the food continuing to watch him amused. “...cas?”

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood naked under the outdoor makeshift shower, Castiel using the bucket to pour water onto the wolf who sat under the outside water. Castiel scrubbing the wolf with soaps making sure to scrub the wolf who changed to make it easier for Castiel to wash him. Castiel took great care with Dean’s fur before focusing on himself. When he was done, he poured some buckets of water on them before he slid on new dry clothes. Castiel dried Dean with a towel before he stood walking to the kitchen. 

 

“The showers ready for you,” Castiel commented as Gabriel got up to shower. Sam happily went to follow him but Dean growled. “You aren’t going with him.” Sam frowned as Castiel tossed him some blankets. “I’m going to get Gabriel some clothes. Watch him, Dean.” 

 

“Still don’t trust me?” Sam beamed, Castiel eyed him. Dean sat down as Sam moved to lay some blankets in the living room. Sam plopped onto the sheets relaxing till it was his time to shower. When Gabriel finished he walked back into the living room with Castiel. Sam stood smiling at the dripping teen. “My turn.” Sam moved to walk past him giving Castiel a wink. “You can always join-” 

 

“Night Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam shrugged and went to shower. Castiel kneeled down as Castiel rubbed Dean’s fur. “Keep an eye on him?” Dean licked his hands moving to lay onto his dog bed near the fireplace. Castiel smiled at him. 

 

“Come on, I’ll lock the door.” Castiel chuckled. Gabriel breathed in playful relief as Castiel laughed walking into their bedroom. Dean turned to curl into the dog bed only waking when Sam returned but naked. 

 

“Man. I'm beat,” Sam mumbled curling into the makeshift bed. Sam curled into the blankets as Dean frowned noticeably. “I hope you know. I sleep naked.” Sam beamed as Dean faced away to close his eyes. Sam turned to sleep as well. Waiting till Dean was asleep as he slowly got up to sneak into the other room, a growl made Sam slip back into the covers in fear of Dean and turned to actually fall asleep. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked out as he rubbed his face seeing Dean and Sam still asleep on the couch. Castiel noticed his mother drinking tea in the kitchen. Castiel came out hugging her, which she held him close giving him a kiss on the forehead.

 

“How did you sleep, love?” Rowena brushed some hair out of his face as Castiel poured himself some more tea.

 

“Good,” Castiel spoke. “I was exhausted...Where are dad and the twins?” 

 

“The boys are hunting,” Rowena mumbled staring at the living room where Castiel turned seeing Sam’s naked body exposed to the world. Castiel’s eyes widen and he turned disgusted. 

 

“Ew,” Castiel commented.

 

“He’s been spread eagle all morning,” Rowena commented. “Been causing a scene all morning with his...massive soldier.”

 

“I don’t know why he’s trying to show off, Dean’s is bigger.” Castiel commented as he walked over covering Sam with another blanket.

 

“Is it now?” Rowena commented amusedly as Castiel went red. “I wasn’t going to address it.”

 

“What are you implying?” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Dean’s...cute,” Rowena spoke innocently battering her eyelashes. “He cares about you a lot-”

 

“We are both guys,” Castiel commented blushing. “Dean is just a friend.” 

 

“Oh? Then why are you looking like a tomato?” Rowena comment innocently.

 

“Mom.” Castiel blushed as Rowena shrugged. 

 

“He’s a cutie. I approve.” Rowena stated. “Simply just putting it out there.” 

 

“ _ Mooom,” _ Castiel whined blushing. 

 

“Oh, look who's up. Your boyfriend.” Rowena battered her eyelashes as the wolf stretched on the dog bed before walking over to Castiel taking a seat next to his feet. Castiel gave her a look before he kneeled down to Dean. 

 

“Morning.” Castiel pet him as Dean closed his eyes nuzzling against him. 

 

“ _ Morning, Castiel, _ ” Dean mumbled in his head, Castiel glanced up checking the chairs. 

 

“Mind staying wolf till after breakfast? There are not enough chairs.” Castiel commented.

 

“Are you talking to him?” Rowena asked as Castiel turned. “Can he understand you?”

 

“Yeah, we realized we could talk to each other,” Castiel spoke but his mother’s smirked into her tea. 

 

“ _ Mom _ .” Castiel gave her a look.

 

“I did not say anything.” Rowena put her hands up taking another sip of tea. “...Just thinking it.” Castiel gave her a look before she looked away. “Oh look, your father and brothers are home.” 

 

“Is he still naked?” Michael asked setting the hog on the counter.

 

“Yep,” Castiel spoke as Michael frowned.

 

“I mean, Michael’s a taken man now-” Gadreel giggled as Michael shushed him. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked.

 

“Lucifer asked-” Gadreel snorted as Michael kicked him. Gadreel groaned holding his knee in pain.

 

“Quiet, mouth!” Michael snapped blushing. 

 

“What?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Someone may have asked for someone’s hand,” Boris mumbled as Castiel gasped.

 

“Dad!” Michael blushed.

 

“He offered five goats for you and a cow! A cow!” Boris laughed.

 

“Ugh!” Michael rolled his eyes taking a seat on the kitchen table.

 

“He knows you’re a boy right?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Yes! He confessed his love to me in front of everyone during the festival. Then offered goats and shit for me!” Michael blushed to cross his arm. “He’s crazy.”

 

“Watch your mouth, that’s your first husband you're talking about,” Boris spoke trying not to smile. 

 

“UGH.” Michael blushed harder rubbing his face causing the others to laugh.

 

“Castiel. Help me clean the hog.” Rowena laughed as Castiel moved to help her as Dean sat patiently for scraps waiting for the others to wake.

 


	7. Octopus

 

 

 

 

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel as they ate breakfast, Gabriel avoiding his gaze. Michael was pouting as Rowena and Boris joked with him about his future husband.

 

“I mean, he is well off.” Boris smiled as Michael looked annoyed. 

 

“He also bullies Castiel-” Michael spoke. 

 

“Whoa don’t bring me into this.” Castiel laughed. “Maybe all he needs is your heart to melt the beast away.”

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Michael groaned. 

 

“I am on the side of love.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows as Michael gave him the finger. 

 

“Good morning, Lucifer.” Rowena looked over Michael’s shoulder as Michael gave her an annoyed look. 

 

“Good one.” Michael scoffed.

 

“Come on in, there’s plenty.” Rowena sat up giving him a spot next to Michael who choked on his water when Lucifer spoke. 

 

“It’s alright. I have eaten.” Lucifer smiled at her as Michael coughed roughly. Castiel snickered petting Dean’s head that sat on his lap. “Good morning, Michael.” 

 

“Morning,” Michael spoke shyly looking away.

 

“Have you and your parents gone over my proposal?” Lucifer asked as Boris gave him a thumbs up but Rowena slapped Boris’ hand.

 

“Though normally It’s the parents' decision,” Rowena spoke. “This is entirely Michael’s decision.”

 

“Despite the fact we are one hundred percent for it.” Boris thumbs up as Rowena put his hands down. “What I want the cow.”

 

“I’d give you a bull too we have plenty.” Lucifer beamed as Boris looked at Rowena like she was mental.

 

“Michael will have to decide. We have decided to allow our sons to decide on marriages.” Rowena stuck by her guns. “However, Michael  _ has _ to go on dates with whoever asks for his hand. He can’t just say no.  _ isn’t  _ that right, Michael?”

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Michael grumbled, Gabriel jumped in his chair blushing as Sam smirked. Gabriel knocking some stuff as he did. Everyone turned confused at him before Sam yelped hearing a growl.

 

“Ouch. You bit my leg.” Sam whined holding his foot as the wolf slid back from under the table sitting next to Castiel.

 

“Good boy.” Castiel kissed Dean’s nose smirking as Sam frowned. 

 

“Don’t encourage him.” Sam snapped his ears back. 

 

“Stop molesting, Gabriel! He’s innocent!” Castiel snapped back.

 

“I should just eat you-” Sam commented as the wolf changed back into a human standing naked on the table pushing his foot into the Moose’s face. 

 

“I should just  _ eat _ you!” Dean snapped, Everyone rolled their eyes so used to the animal beings...except Lucifer.

 

“Castiel was right about the size,” Rowena mumbled drinking her tea.

 

“ _ Mom!” _ Castiel blushed. 

 

“Does...that guy have moose ears?....and does that naked guy have a tail and ears?” Lucifer spoke as his eyes rolled into the back of the head and passed out hitting the ground hard.

 

“...Welp. Looks like you’re not going to have to marry him now.” Boris looked down at him. “I’m pretty sure he is dead.” Michael touched his neck feeling his pulse. 

 

“He’s not dead.” Michael breathed as everyone looked down at him.

 

“He might not be dead, but you’ll have to marry him now because the animals can’t stop broadcasting themselves.” Rowena panicked. “No one is supposed to know you’re even here, ya damn wolf!” Everyone looked over at Dean who’s ears went back. “I’ll deal with this. Away with you all.” Michael moved to walk away too. “Not you, Romeo! You’re going to be helping me.” 

 

Rowena grabbed Michael’s collar, Michael whined as he moved to help his mother get him to the couch. Castiel winced as he slowly backed away. 

 

“W-We should go.” Castiel turned before shoving Dean into his bedroom to change. Castiel slid on his shoes as did Gabriel. Sam stayed quiet as well, as Rowena and Michael tried to wake up prince charming.

 

“Race you to the lake!” Dean beamed running out of the bedroom. 

 

“Wait! Dean!” Castiel called but Sam instantly chased after him not sure where he was going but happy to follow. 

 

“He’s fine,” Gabriel spoke. “I got to check in with my mom and figure out my stalker situation while he’s busy.” 

 

“Okay, We’ll be by the lake,” Castiel spoke. “I’ll watch your moose, if you don’t come back for him, I’ll point out your house to him so you better come back.”

 

“Jee, thanks.” Gabriel scoffed as he hopped off the porch to head to his mom’s house. Castiel sighed seeing Dean and Sam complete gone down the trail. Castiel sighed moving to run after them gladly for the fact he wasn’t going to be dealing with Lucifer.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted as he got to the lake seeing Dean already inside the water as Sam climbed up the rocks. 

 

“Dude, this spot is sweet,” Sam commented jumped into the water. Dean laughed at the splash as Castiel took off his shoes and shirt to jump in. Sam had gotten out again to jump in.

 

“What took you so long?” Dean asked as Castiel splashed him. 

 

“Sorry, I’m not supernatural.” Castiel scoffed. “Sorry, my human feet couldn’t keep up.” Castiel instantly swam to hold Dean so naturally, his arms naturally holding Dean around his shoulder as Dean put an arm around Castiel’s waist as he held Castiel letting him use him to float. 

 

“It’s okay, I just got to learn not to rely on you,” Dean stated casually as Castiel looked at him unamused laughing. 

 

“You’re such a jerk,” Castiel mumbled splashing him. Dean chuckled as Castiel moved to float next to Dean who kept a hand under his body softly moving him through the water back and forth. 

 

“God, you both make me gag.” Sam teased jumping into the water. Castiel gasped a wave hitting him which he grabbed into Dean, which Dean held him bridal style. 

 

“Trying to drown me?” Castiel coughed. 

 

“Trying,” Sam commented. “Maybe if you drown I won’t have to hear you guys flirt anymore.” Sam made a face before Castiel splashed him. 

 

“Shut it.” Castiel splashed him. “I’m not a horn dog like you.”

 

“Could have fooled me,” Sam mumbled before he turned around. “Speaking of which, where is the man I love?” 

 

“Visiting his mom. He’ll be back.” Castiel stated rolling his eyes. 

 

“And if he doesn’t come back?” Sam stated. “Are you going to tell me where he lives?”

 

“I’ll draw you a map if he doesn’t come back.” Castiel eyed him.

 

“...Deal.” Sam eyed him as he dove down under the water. Castiel rolled his eyes, turning to look at Dean. 

 

“I blame you for him,” Castiel commented as Dean laughed. 

 

“Oh really now?” Dean snorted as Castiel nodded before Dean tossed him into the lake. Castiel yelped as he was dunked into the water. Castiel swam back to the surface before he splashed Dean in retaliation. 

 

“Sam! Help!” The wolf laughed.

 

“I got you!” Sam cannon balled next to Castiel splashing him. Castiel gasped at all the water as the men high fived. 

 

“Great, they are teaming up.” Castiel laughed as Dean shrugged. 

 

“What did I miss?” Gabriel asked as confused as he came sitting on the edge. 

 

“My love!” Sam beamed swimming over as Gabriel made a face. “You didn’t leave me!”

 

“Nope. I, unfortunately, came back. I was worried you’d get my address.” Gabriel gave him a smile as Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s leg. Gabriel sighed petting the moose’s ears. Dean gave him a glance rolling his eyes before speaking. 

 

“Want to jump off the rock cliff with me?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“I just wanna float,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“I’ll be back then.” Dean let go of Castiel who went back to laying on his back. Castiel sighed as he watched Dean disappear out of sight. Castiel closed his eyes just relaxing back into the water. He could hear Sam and Gabriel talking but he couldn’t hear what about when body slammed into him knocking the air out of him. Castiel opened his eyes to see Dean in wolf form fighting and attacking a beast. 

 

Castiel swam up for air as he coughed. Castiel felt someone yanking him towards the edge of the water.

 

“Castiel!”  Gabriel yelped as Sam shoved Castiel onto the surface. 

 

“It must be the person from the campfire, both of you get out of here,” Sam commented diving under the water to help Dean. Castiel sat up coughing roughly trying to breathe. 

 

“C-Cas,” Gabriel spoke. “W-We have to go.” 

 

“I-I can’t leave Dean.” Castiel coughed as Gabriel cursed. Dean was brought to the surface by Sam. Dean seemed out of it from being underwater for so long, but Sam barely got him on the shore before he was yanked down. 

 

“Sam!” Gabriel called in worried. 

 

“H-Help me with Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean coughed being brought onto dry land. Gabriel helped pull him up as Dean shook the dizziness from his face. “Dean, Let’s go-” Castiel cupped the wolf’s face. The wolf tried to jump back into the water. “DEAN!”

 

_ “Cas, Sam’s going to die because of me. I’m not allowing anyone to die because of me!” _ Dean panted.  _ “I need your help.” _ Castiel wanted to get Dean the hell away from there. 

 

“O-Okay.” Castiel breathed as he let go of Dean. Dean jumped into the water again, yanking Sam out of the water. Dean pulled him towards the shore as Gabriel and Castiel yanked Sam and Dean up onto the shore. Castiel and Gabriel turned to see a woman standing on the water. 

 

“Now now, I don’t want a fight.” The woman spoke amused as Dean started to growl at her. “I just want the wolf. I’d let you go.”

 

“Castiel, Sam’s not breathing.” Gabriel panicked as Castiel gave him a glance. Gabriel moved to start performing CPR.

 

“You can’t have him.” Castiel snapped. “He doesn’t want to go with you.”

 

“If you won’t just hand him over.” The woman threatened. “I’ll kill you and take him.” 

 

“I won’t let you.” Castiel snapped. 

 

“I won’t give you a choice.” The woman snapped lunging at them. Dean jumped up biting onto the woman’s hand as Castiel’s marking glowed as did Dean. Dean bit into her arm hard enough to snap it...but there was no bone, she growled attempting to break his grip on her but he was able to sink his feet into the ground.  

 

The woman’s body started to morph, her feet splitting into tentacles grabbing onto the wolf tightly. Dean whimpered feeling the arm changing in his mouth. Dean yanked and pulled the tentacle harshly with his teeth ripping the muscle apart. The beast screamed her former arm spilling blood. Dean moved to jump at her while she was distracted. Dean bit down into her face just as they slammed back into the water. 

 

Castiel’s arm glowed as he looked down at it. Castiel held his arm out as it started to shake. It was odd. It was like...he was responding to Dean in some way. Castiel moved his arm sharply lost in the visions...like he was seeing through Dean’s eyes. Castiel moved and rotated his arms, as visions of Dean moving to twist and move to his command. The beast trying to get the wolf off of her, a bite in a quick movement a harsh snap and the woman went limp her head lifeless in his mouth. Castiel snapped out of his vision as his arm’s blue light faded. 

 

Castiel panted as Dean reached the surface carrying a small octopus which he plopped tiredly onto land. Castiel panted tiredly as Dean tiredly laid down. Castiel breathed in relief this was over when the sounds of Gabriel still performing CPR made Castiel turn.

 

“I-I can’t get him to breathe!” Gabriel panted feeling like he was going to pass out, Castiel fell to his knees worried when he noticed...Sam attempting not to smile as he ‘played dead’. Gabriel hadn’t noticed still pressing his lips to Sam’s as Sam’s hand reached over to grab his ass. Gabriel leaned down to breathe but Sam’s groping made him instantly slap Sam. “YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WERE FINE ALL THIS TIME?!”

 

“Maybe…” Sam blinked innocently rubbing his face. “I-I mean Oh...no. you saved me.” 

 

“You are so frustrating!” Gabriel shoved him getting up as Sam called to him.

 

“Babe, I love watching you walk away! But don’t go!” Sam called as Gabriel flipped him off still pissed. Sam turned to pout to Castiel and Dean. The wolf so tired he laid his head down.

 

“You’re on your own with that,” Castiel spoke. “Help me carry him home?” Castiel panted. Sam nodded moving to help him, Dean whimpered as Sam scooped him up carefully before picking up the octopus.

 

“Let’s not leave this, this is going to be good cooking,” Sam spoke shoving it into his pocket. 

 

“Moose are herbivores, what is up with you and meat?” Castiel asked. Sam frowned raising his head up. 

 

“You’re such a stereotyper,” Sam commented shaking his head. “Should be ashamed.” Castiel gave him a look as Sam simply walked towards his house. Castiel moved to follow him. Castiel got to the house pulling open the porch door as he ushered Sam to lay Dean down on his dog bed. 

 

“Mom! We have an octopus I guess for dinner. She used to be an evil bitch trying to kidnap Dean but now she’s dinner the moose shoved her into his pocket. I hope you can cook octop -” Castiel paused seeing Lucifer sitting in the kitchen with his mom and Michael. “Oops…” 

 

Lucifer blinked now seeing Sam had walked into the kitchen holding the octopus. Lucifer turned to Rowena and Michael who had just convinced him it was all in his head...now it was obviously a lie…

 

“He’s a moose person?!” Lucifer stood upset extremely freaked. “And that octopus was a person?!” 

 

“I-I wouldn’t say, person…” Sam mumbled as Lucifer started to panic. “Saying she was a person might make it awkward to eat her.”

 

“H-How is he real?! And the naked wolf guy?! Is he real too?!” Lucifer panicked. 

 

“Um…” Castiel panicked as his mother gave him a dirty look. “...Yea. Yeah, he is.” She glared. “I can’t lie! I suck at lying!”

 

“T-This is crazy! T-This is crazy!” Lucifer panicked. “D-Does my dad know all about these half animals running around?!” 

 

“Y-You don’t need to tell the village leader-” Rowena tried.

 

“M-My dad needs to know! W-We need to do something!” Lucifer yelped when Michael stood grabbing his face pressing a kiss onto Lucifer. Lucifer relaxed as they softly kissed each other. When Michael pulled back he gave him a nervous smile.

 

“My love. W-We don’t need to tell your dad about them. H-How about instead, you tell him I agreed to marry you?” Michael spoke pretending to be lovey-dovey with him. 

 

“R-Really?” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded. 

 

“B-But you still need to woo me till then,” Michael spoke shyly as Lucifer nodded happily pressing a kiss to his cheeks.  

 

“W-Would it be alright to take you on a date tonight?” Lucifer beamed as Michael smiled nodded. Lucifer lit up kissing Michael’s cheek again before he happily bowed to Rowena, Sam and Castiel walking pasted Sam and Castiel to leave. When Lucifer had completely left Michael turned to Castiel very annoyed. 

 

“You so owe me!” Michael scoffed crossing his arms.

 

“Thank you, my sweet boy, for your noble sacrifice.” Rowena kissed his face with love. “This is why you’re my favorite, my little  _ Michie _ .”

 

“I thought you said I was your favorite,” Gadreel spoke holding a bucket of water doing his chores. Rowena covered Michael’s ears.

 

“You are my favorite, My little  _ Gabbie _ .” Rowena smiled at Gadreel, Gadreel hesitantly nodded not sure if he believed her walking away to continue his chores.

 

“I thought  _ I _ was your favorite.” Castiel crossed his arms raising his eyebrow scoffing. Rowena covered Michael’s ears and looked to see if Gadreel was gone before speaking. 

 

“Of course you are, my little  _ Cassie _ .” Rowena moved to pinch Castiel’s cheeks, Castiel batted her hands away eyeing her giving her a suspicious look. “You said something about an Octopus?” Rowena quickly changed the subject as Sam held out the Octopus. Rowena grabbed it looking at the large octopus before smiling. “Never cooked one of these but I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

Rowena innocently batted her eyelashes as she walked past them to the kitchen as Michael and Castiel exchanged looks. Michael looked over at Rowena who had put the octopus down and had moved to pet Dean. 

 

“Aren’t you the sweetest wee thing,” Rowena stated as Dean’s tail wagged happily but he was tired. Dean raised his head to be pet by her as Rowena kneeled down petting him more with care. “This is why you are my favorite.” 

 

Michael and Castiel looked at their mother in disbelief as they both rolled her eyes. Michael then turned to Castiel changing the subject.

 

“You fucking owe me,” Michael spoke annoyed poking Castiel’s chest. “I just sold my life to protect  _ YOUR _ secret.”

 

“AND A BULL!” Boris yelled in celebration hooting and hollering outside happily.

 

“ _ AND _ a bull!” Michael scoffed. 

 

“Okay. Okay. What do you want?” Castiel asked. Michael said nothing rubbing his chin. 

 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Michael poked him in the chest before he was scooped up in a hug by Boris. 

 

“You are the best thing ever.” Boris spun him as Michael groaned trying to get free from his father’s grasp. 

 

“Let go!” Michael struggled as he was lead away.

 

“You have made me happy and rich!” Boris laughed as Michael finally broke free. Boris laughed as he ruffled his hair. “Now do your chores. Your brother is almost done.” Michael sighed but listened to moving to clean the bathroom.

 

“Once I’m  _ married _ I won’t have to scrub the bathroom,” Michael spoke. 

 

“That’s because you’ll be too busy taking care of your babies while your  _ husband  _ does all the work.” Boris teased as Michael huffed annoyed storming off to the bathroom as Boris laughed harder.

 

“I hate this family!” Michael yelled as Rowena tossed her shoe at the back of Boris’ head. 

 

“Stop picking on him, you big oaf! Don’t you got things to do?” Rowena spoke. “I ain’t cooking if you are going to take the day off to play! You got logs to cut!” 

 

“Keep your panties on, I’m going.” Boris laughed when he got hit by Rowena’s second shoe. Boris turned seeing her smirking on the porch going back inside. “God, I love that woman.”

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Castiel checked Dean for injuries when he noticed the light bruises on his body from his fight as they ate the octopus. Castiel taking in Dean’s bare arms as he tiredly tried to stay awake. Though he had slept all day, Dean was still barely keeping awake. 

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand softly which stopped him from collapsing into his plate. Dean gave him a smile getting ready to eat. Dean seemed to perk up at the simple touch. Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

 

When loud guitar started to playing made everyone stop mid-chew looking out on the porch seeing Lucifer starting to sing a song to Michael. Michael cringed mid-chew before angrily seeing Lucifer, Michael threw open the patio door before cringing. Michael groaned seeing Lucifer standing outside in full view of everyone.

 

“I already said yes,” Michael whined a bratty sob. “What more do you want?”

 

“I thought we could get started on dating,” Lucifer spoke. “I made food.”

 

“I’m already eating.” Michael frowned. 

 

“I got dessert,” Lucifer spoke before Michael sighed annoyed but glanced over his shoulder.

 

“...We got dessert?” Michael asked.

 

“Do I look like your maid?” Rowena scoffed, Michael turned looking back at Lucifer.

 

“...I’ll be down in a second,” Michael spoke as he grabbed his coat. “Peace.”

 

“I thought you were against anything about him?” Rowena commented drinking tea.

 

“I’m getting dessert,” Michael spoke beaming. “He’s the true sucker.” 

 

“Bye.” His family called as Michael walked towards the exit.

 

“Michael now remember, since you can’t get pregnant you are welcome to break your celibacy-” Boris teased as Michael made a disgusted face and fake gagging noises. Michael frowned climbing off the porch walking to Lucifer. Everyone at the table glanced to watch them, sitting up to spy. Dean and Sam exchanged looks watching them glancing at the couple trying to see what was happening. 

 

“Bit nosy aren’t they?” Sam snorted as Dean blinked confusedly.

 

“I guess.” Dean started before blinking. “...What’s nosy mean?” Sam just slowly turned to him shaking his head at Dean’s lack of knowledge before pouring himself a drink and didn’t answer.

 


	8. Gabriel's home

 

 

 

 

 

Michael sat on the edge of the lake looking at the view, Lucifer had a basket of treats that Michael was snacking on. Lucifer’s eyes kept moving to Michael. Michael paused his chewing when he turned his eyes to look at Lucifer. Lucifer turned to look away blushing. 

 

“Since when did you start liking me anyways?” Michael asked as Lucifer blushed harder looking at him. 

 

“Um...a while I guess. I just never said anything.” Lucifer held himself. “I don’t remember what made me like you. I just...always have.”

 

“We never dated, but you think I’d make a good husband for you?” Michael asked seriously as Lucifer smiled.

 

“Have you met you?” Lucifer scoffed. “You’re such an amazing person and you are such an amazing soul. The way you interact with animals, your siblings and people in general. You light up a room without even trying. I just want to know every bit of you for the rest of my life.” Michael smiled softly at his words. 

 

“...” Michael blushed looking away.

 

“I really think that even if I had a million years I wouldn’t be able to figure you out,” Lucifer spoke brushing some hair out his face as Michael moved to shove more food into his mouth trying not to look at him. “All I really know for sure is you really like desserts.” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Michael chewed. “We aren’t really loaded like you. So we normally don’t get dessert.”

 

“Well, your family will be well taken care of as will you be now that you guys are family,” Lucifer explained. “You’ll have dessert all the time.”

 

“Why are you being so nice?” Michael choked blessed before speaking. “You know I can’t provide any children.” Michael chomped at his food. 

 

“So? Why do I have to have children?” Lucifer spoke tossing a rock in the lake. “Maybe I don’t like kids.”

 

“Would explain why you tease Castiel so bad.” Michael teased as Lucifer tensed at that. “He’s the biggest kid I know.” 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Lucifer scratched the back of his head. “...Sure your brother is annoying but I mostly did it to get you to come out of your house. I have only ever seen you when hunting and that’s not a normal time to hit on you. You’d always come out if I teased Castiel.” 

 

“I see.” Michael chuckled standing. “Stupid but sort of cute. But Stupid. Very stupid. But I’m sorta flattered? See ya.” 

 

“W-Wait, where are you going?” Lucifer panicked.

 

“You’re out of sweets.” Michael walking away. “So I’m going home.”

 

“I-I’ll get more!” Lucifer begged but Michael chuckled. 

 

“Good night, Lucifer,” Michael called nonchalantly with a little wave, as Lucifer sighed unable to just happily watch him go.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel brushed Dean’s fur with care keeping the wolf tangle free as Sam kept sulking on their couch. Gabriel hadn’t come back since the whole pretending to drown thing. Sam kept whining and it was obviously driving everyone nuts.

 

“Oi. Stop whining.” Rowena sighed placing her hands on her hip. “You’re worse than Dean begging for pie.” Dean sat up excited. The wolf whimpered his ears flat on his head. “I don’t have pie, you silly dog.” Rowena cupped the dog's jaw softly petting him as Dean relaxed. Rowena heard a whine from Sam as Rowena gave him an annoyed look. “Castiel, you better fix this. He’s annoying me into an early grave!”

 

“I will fix it,” Castiel reassured holding out his hands protectively a bit scared as she walked away seeming to  _ for now _ accept the answer. Castiel breathed out in relief that he didn’t get murdered before kicking Sam hard. “Knock it off!”

 

“I miss my loveeee,” Sam whined.

 

“How did you even live without him?” Castiel scoffed.

 

“No idea.” Sam sighed as he blinked innocently at Castiel, Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll go talk to your boyfriend. Don’t say a word till I get back.” Castiel stated flicking him on the forehead. “Dean bite him if he whines.” 

 

Dean growled at Sam who pouted as Castiel walked out of the house. He walked over to Gabriel’s house, knocking on the door when Gabriel called.

 

“Come in!” Gabriel spoke helping brush his sister’s hair out. Gabriel looked up seeing Castiel.

 

“Anna, go clean up your room.” Gabriel patted her back softly. The five-year-old ran towards her bedroom as Castiel plopped down near him.

 

“No.” Gabriel stood up as Castiel stood up to follow him.

 

“You need to take him,” Castiel spoke. “He’s driving my family nuts.” 

 

“And you think I could bring him here?” Gabriel spoke cleaning up. “My dad would lose his shit.”

 

“Your dad is at the pub more than here.” Castiel sighed. “Besides. He’s a mess without you.”

 

“Why am I suddenly responsible for him? I have enough to worry about. My sister for one.” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Look, why don’t you just take him in? You need a hand around here and I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to give it.” Castiel stated logically. “Make him work to be here. If he doesn’t then he will leave on his own. Problem solved right?” 

 

“...” Gabriel sighed.

 

“Look. I will explain to him the rules. But my mom’s ready to eat moose.” Castiel begged to hold his hands together. 

 

“...Fine.” Gabriel stated. “But make it VERY clear if he doesn’t hold his own. He’s out.” 

 

“Thank you, I would feel really bad eating him.” Castiel breathed. “I know his name and gunk.”

 

“You won’t have to eat him.” Gabriel chuckled as Castiel moved to hug him. “Besides, he’s gross.”

 

“Yeah. This is why you're my best friend.” Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“But make it clear-” Gabriel crossed his arms as Castiel pulled back.

 

“I will. One hundred percent.” Castiel beamed.

 

“...Is Dean okay?” Gabriel spoke getting serious. “He seemed so weak after the fight.”

 

“He’s okay, just a bit bruised. He’s been healing in his natural form mostly. He’s going to be fine though.” Castiel reassured. “He’s right now most likely biting Sam.”

 

“Good.” Gabriel frowned. Castiel laughed as he smiled. 

 

“I’ll send him over when I get home,” Castiel stated. 

 

“I’ll get him a bed ready.” Gabriel frowned moving to make the bed in the living room.

 

“I love and owe you,” Castiel called while leaving. Gabriel gave him a look, watching him go.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel returned home moving to open the door to his home but Castiel barely touched the door when the door flew open and Sam came flying out. Rowena patting her hands annoyed. 

 

“Away with ya!” Rowena snapped turning away. “Damn moose,” Sam whined rubbing his butt. 

 

“Come on.” Castiel whistled which Dean moved to follow Castiel too coming out of the house. “I’ll take you to Gabriel’s house but I got to go over the rules first.” Sighed leading him back to Gabriel’s house as Sam followed after him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel heard a knock on the door seeing Castiel, Sam and the wolf outside his door. Gabriel raised an eyebrow before letting them in. 

 

“Come on in,” Gabriel spoke as he went back to making food for them. Sam walked around the room taking in the small hut. The house was tidy, not clean, the house had a mixture of toys around it. Dean was curiously taking in the rooms as well sniffing a doll on the floor before he sneezed. 

 

“Puppy?” Anna called stepping into the room from her bedroom. She lit up seeing Dean as she bolted over. Dean’s tail wagged happily as Anna started to pet him. “She’s so cute! Can I keep her?”

 

“ _ He’s _ ...Castiel’s.” Gabriel put a hand on his hip. “This is sam, he will be staying with us for a while.” 

 

“Does he have a tail?” Anna chuckled whistling through her two front teeth her hands touching the tail as it moved.

 

“No touchy.” Sam moved his tail away as Anna smiled up at him. 

 

“He’s got ears too.” Anna beamed noticing them move. “Are you a doggie too?”

 

“I’m a moose,” Sam commented as Anna blinked up at him happily, Sam turned his attention to Gabriel as he lit up. “I missed you!” Sam plopped his arms around Gabriel from behind who groaned annoyed. “Did you miss me too?”

 

“No.” Gabriel blinked annoyed but did not attempt to yank him off. “Castiel, Dean are you going to be staying for dinner? We just got to wait for the meat from the hunts tonight I’m just getting everything else ready.”

 

“How about we bring you the meat meant for you?” Castiel spoke. “I’ll make sure dad catches you something extra big. Dad wanted me to try hunting again. Dean’s supposed to come too.”

 

“Cool,” Gabriel spoke as he just dragged the hanging Sam around the kitchen. Anna playing with Sam’s tail as he was dragged around the kitchen. “I’ll see you later then?”  

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Castiel asked concerned about Gabriel. 

 

“I can handle him.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, We’ll be back.” Castiel spoke whistling for Dean to follow before pointing to Sam. “Be good.” 

 

“I will,” Sam spoke before he nuzzled into Gabriel who sighed annoyed. Castiel and Dean left but the loud sound of coughing made Gabriel turn to a closed bedroom door. 

“Get off. Stay here with Anna.” Gabriel spoke moving into the other room and closing the door. Sam watched him curiously. 

 

“That’s my mom,” Anna spoke gaining Sam’s attention. “She’s sick.”

 

“Oh.” Sam blinked. “I’m sorry...how long has she been sick?”

 

“A while,” Anna spoke. “My dad says she’s not going to get better. Gabriel says she will.”

 

“Oh...and what do you think?” Sam asked as Anna shrugged. 

 

“She coughs red stuff sometimes and it really makes big brother sad,” Anna commented holding his tail. “But I don’t know, I’m not allowed to bother her.” Sam paused at her words before turning and kneeling down.

 

“I’m sure you don’t bother her,” Sam spoke rubbing her arms with care. “Come on, Let’s play a game. We can play hide and seek till dinner is ready.” Anna beamed as she took Sam’s hand leading him outside.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he held the gun again. Dean stood next to him in human form helping Castiel hold some supplies. Castiel was nervous. He was always nervous. Castiel softly rubbed his fingers nervously over his gun as Dean’s hand touched his chin. Castiel glanced up at Dean’s comforting touch, Dean thumbed over his chin with care. 

 

“You are nervous,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked into his eyes. 

 

“Last time didn’t go very well,” Castiel admitted his eyes searching Dean’s before glancing away almost as though his eyes held his soul for too long. However, Dean’s callous thumb on his chin kept him grounded. 

 

“This time is not last time and you have nothing to worry about. I’m here this time.” Dean spoke before he softly placed a hand on his arm. Castiel sucked in air being pulled close into a bear hug, Dean’s hug was tight and warm. His body holding Castiel just right as Castiel relaxed letting out the air in his body and almost just allowing himself to be engulfed by him. 

 

Castiel only breathed again when Dean let go sliding his hand down to his hand, taking it with care and giving it a light squeeze for reassurance. 

 

“Ready?” Boris called as Gadreel and Michael turned standing near the woods with his father. Castiel turned to look back at Dean when he felt the grip on his leave. Dean was a wolf again. Sitting next to Castiel. Dean was better at hunting in his natural form. Dean’s tail wagged with care as Castiel kneeled down putting the gun down pressing his forehead then Dean’s scratching behind his ears. Castiel stood again smiling calmed from his nerves as he walked towards his brother and family. 

 

“Ready.” Castiel smiled holding the large gun as Dean moved to happily greet the twins before they walked into the darkening woods. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he tried not to run out of breath keeping up with him. Boris was quite as he paused seeing a deer chewing on grass a bit away. Boris ushered Castiel up to him as Castiel sucked in air nervously, Boris helping him line the shot. Castiel didn’t realize he was holding his breath till his father told him to breathe. 

 

Castiel pulled the trigger, watching as it hit the beast in his chest and watching the deer stagger before bolting off into the woods. Boris and the twins cheered before whistling to the wolf to keep on the deer. Dean took off rapidly after the beast gone, Dean within a matter of minutes. The humans moved to catch up with the wolf and Deer. Running and following Dean’s barks and the blood trail. 

 

Castiel stopped seeing Dean sitting next to the deer who had given up. The deer sitting on the ground panting as blood spilled onto the floor. Castiel sucked in air watching as the deer fell onto his side unable to even lay. 

 

“It’s time, Castiel,” Boris spoke as Castiel moved towards the deer on his own and lined up the shot. Castiel sucked in air before he ended the deer’s suffering. He watched the deer fall down released from the pain as Boris gave Castiel’s back a slap. “I’ve very proud of you, boy.”

 

“That was great, Castiel.” The twins beamed moving to help tie the deer up to carry. Using a metal pole one of the twins were holding to carry their kill home.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel beamed as he had the honors of showing off his mother as she looked so surprised at the fact such an amazing kill was by her shy son. Rowena couldn’t stop kissing his face and saying how proud she was of him as Dean contently sat next to Castiel. Castiel beaming ear to ear. Boris cutting his share of the meat just enough for Tonight’s meal and tomorrow’s lunch. Breakfast was normally eggs, milk, and fruit except he kept a little extra for Dean to consume his need for meat. 

 

Boris called for Rowena to collect the meat, which Rowena stopped doting over her baby boy to collect. Boris then started to cut Gabriel’s family a piece, Taking a good chunk and a much more excellent slice for them. Boris made sure to give Gabriel’s sick mother only the best meat. The whole village was like that. Sometimes Gabriel would end up with more meat as did the sick or needy in the village. People who couldn’t afford chickens or livestock of their own.

 

Rowena moved to get a cloth to wrap the meat in for transport which she handed to Castiel once it was wrapped. Castiel took it before kissing his mother, who also had Dean’s folded clothes ready which she set on top.

 

“Come back before it was too late,” Rowena spoke softly as Castiel nodded as he moved to walk away. Dean following behind him like his little puppy. Castiel happy to take the meal to Gabriel. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he returned to Gabriel’s, he could smell the delicious vegetables already cooking over the pot with potatoes. Gabriel beamed when the door opened hearing Castiel’s familiar knock, Castiel barged in plopping the meat onto the counter and pushing up his sleeves to help. 

 

Sam and Anna were outside and Dean didn’t mind to join them. 

 

“So?... I noticed he was still alive.” Castiel asked as he eyed Gabriel cutting up more vegetables. Castiel started on the meat, cutting it for each member of Gabriel’s number of family members and then Sam, Dean and him. 

 

“He’s...only hit on me once when he got here. Other than that...you may have been right about...having him around.” Gabriel hated to admit. “...Anna really took a liking to him. He kept her busy while I was...tending to my mom.” Castiel gave him a half smile. “Didn’t worry about Anna at all today, she’s...been in good hands.”

 

“I’m glad,” Castiel admitted as he seasoned the meat. 

Normally they would season it, and store it to get the best taste but Gabriel’s father never allowed food to be stored because of how gluttonous he was when drunk. Eating the meat whenever he felt the urge. Gabriel saved as much as he could for his mother to eat to keep her strength but that was a task within itself. 

 

Castiel paused feeling a tug on his pants, he turned seeing the wolf begging for a snack. Which he sat blinking innocently up at Castiel whimpering with his puppy eyes. Castiel sighed giving him a look looking amused. 

 

“We will eat in a bit! Just be patient.” Castiel spoke when Dean’s paw went up as he whimpered against his leg. “You are worse than a toddler. Not worse than Sam. But worse than a toddler for sure. I seasoned everything and you aren’t going to like it that until cooked.” Dean continued to whimper. Castiel sighed cutting him a small bite size raw piece of meat. 

 

Dean took it chewing before he coughed at the dry seasoning. Castiel made a face watching as Dean coughed it back on the floor before he coughed the dry seasoning from his throat. Castiel looked grossed out but Dean sniffed the piece of meat before swallowing back up. Castiel made a face as Dean went back outside very contently. 

 

“Dean’s really attached to you,” Gabriel spoke. “...and you to him.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel shrugged. “Been through a lot together, I guess.”

 

“So when did realize you have fallen for him?” Gabriel asked as Castiel tensed blushing taken back.

 

“W-What? I-I’m not...in love with Dean.” Castiel laughed it awkwardly off. His body is tense.

 

“Oh okay, I thought we weren’t going to lie to each other.” Gabriel shrugged casually as Castiel blushed harder.

 

“Gabe, I’m not in love with Dean.” Castiel gasped almost offended. He was blushing but...that was because of what Gabriel was implying.

 

“Oh really?” Gabriel chuckled. “...Have you seen the way you interact?” 

 

“Well, he’s a  _ cute _ wolf.” Castiel defended. 

 

“I don’t  _ mean _ in wolf form,” Gabriel spoke. “You guys touch each other like you’ve known each other for years. You never even look at me like that.” 

 

“Shut up. No, I do not.” Castiel scoffed as Gabriel eyed him. 

 

“Okay, you need time. I get it. Steps like that are a bit serious.” Gabriel laughed innocently, Castiel rolled his eyes still blushing moving to cook the meat on a stove. 

 

“I hate you.” Castiel laughed blushing harder. “I hate you so much.” Gabriel chuckled as well as moving to help cook the meat. When it was done Gabriel and Castiel made plates for everyone. 

Gabriel always fed his sister and him before going to feed his mother, seeing as she needed a lot of time to feed. Castiel walked towards the front door, seeing Dean pulling on Sam’s pants in his dog form, Sam attempting to ‘run away’ with Anna as everyone seemed to be laughing their heads off. “Time to eat!” 

 

Dean almost smirked in his wolf form as Sam let Anna down, she ran towards the house right as Dean yanked down Sam’s pants before following Anna towards the house. 

Anna broke down laughing at Sam’s misfortune as Sam moved to follow them inside. Castiel paused Dean at the door before handing him the clothes Rowena folded for Dean. Dean snatched it up in his mouth before walking to an empty room to change. 

 

Castiel was passing out the last bit of forks as Gabriel poured them drinks. Castiel turned his head when he felt a hand on his lower back. Castiel smiled seeing Dean whose ears were moving curiously smelling the food. Dean leaning against him smelling the food.

 

“Go sit down, weirdo.” Castiel laughed touching his ears with care before Dean moved to an empty seat. Castiel watched him go to sit next to Anna who happily grabbed at Dean’s tail brushing her fingers through it. Castiel smiled to himself watching before he noticed Gabriel smirking watching him. Castiel quickly looked away trying to stop Gabriel from feeling his point was right. 

 

“This looks great, guys,” Sam spoke as Anna laughed loudly Dean’s tail waving. 

 

“Ready to eat?” Gabriel spoke smiling as he offered Castiel a chance to pick his seat. Castiel almost instantly moved to sit next to Dean almost compelled but Gabriel was a little shit. Gabriel  _ wanted _ Castiel to instantly sit next to Dean. 

Then Gabriel would have an argument. Castiel smirked at Gabriel before Castiel sat next to Sam. Sam blinked almost as surprised as Dean. Dean’s ears lowered on his head before he let out a small whimper, his tail no longer waving.

 

“Ready,” Castiel smirked as Gabriel who looked amused sitting next to Dean. 

 

No way Gabriel was right.

 

He didn’t love Dean.

 

Everyone was eating and enjoying the food but Dean sat softly playing with his food. Castiel paused noticing Dean wasn’t eating. 

 

“Dean, are you not hungry?” Castiel asked as Dean paused. 

 

“Yeah, kind of.” Dean blinked normally able to eat and even have seconds.

 

“We’ll take it home for later.” Castiel gave him a reassuring smile as Dean nodded.

 

Dean couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t hungry after he was starving while playing outside. 

 

What changed?

 

Dean’s ears remained lowered as he continued to play with his food, his eyes slowly returned to Castiel who was almost attempting to look anywhere but him...and Dean could figure out why.

  
  



	9. Honest Mistake

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel moved to help clean up Dinner as Anna was falling asleep holding Sam on the couch. Sam pet her hair with care as Dean curiously sniffed the desert on the table, Castiel sighed giving Gabriel a look who nodded it was okay. Castiel took a piece of the desert for Dean as Dean’s tail wagged happily. Dean moved to dig into the sweet. Castiel continued to help clean up as Gabriel finished the last bit of dishes except for his mother's and father's.

 

“I need to go feed mom,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Of course, Dean and I will see ourselves out.” Castiel beamed. Gabriel noticed Sam had picked up Anna who was now asleep.

 

“Where’s her room?” Sam asked as Gabriel pointed to a room on the right which Sam walked her to.

 

“Thanks for coming, Castiel.” Gabriel beamed as Castiel nodded giving him a caring hug.

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Castiel spoke before he ushered for Dean to follow him. “Come on, Dean, mom’s going to kill us if we don’t get home on time.” Gabriel watched them go before he moved to care for his mother.

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel came out of his mom’s room once she was done eating, he paused seeing Sam was finishing cleaning up what was left of the dishes. Sam turned seeing Gabriel as he moved to place the dish in the sink.

 

“You must be tired,” Gabriel spoke. “Come on, I’ll help you make a bed in my room. If my dad comes home and sees you on the couch, nothing good will happen.”

 

“Don’t want to share a bed-?” Sam shoved pillows into his face. “Not right now?”

 

“Please not now,” Gabriel spoke as he led him to his room. Gabriel making a spot on his floor, making it comfortable and easy. Sam watched him getting everything set up the best he could. Gabriel moving to stand when Sam offered him a hand. Gabriel softly took it before standing up.

 

“My dad gets home late and then he leaves early. If you hear any banging it’s him, ignore it and don’t let him see you.” Gabriel commented as he moved to change. Sam watched him, seeing the shirt sliding off his meaty body. Sam taking off his own shirt before Gabriel walked over.

 

“I don’t have clothes that can really fit you.” Gabriel offered him a shirt. Sam took it, sliding on the larger shirt, but the length was more like a crop top to him. Gabriel gave a small laugh at the size as Sam shrugged.

 

“Well, Castiel said he's going to buy me clothes unless I can find my camp again,” Sam spoke. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to my name.”

 

“It’s alright,” Gabriel spoke touching his arm with care. “Trust me, it’s fine. It’s not like I don’t get it.” Gabriel gave him a soft smile sitting on his bed which wasn’t as nice as Castiel’s. “...I only really have two outfits. My family really can’t afford much.”

 

“I get it. I’ve been on my own since I was little with the clothes on my back.” Sam explained. “Being in a home, it’s different for me. It’s...nice. You have a lot more than you think.”

 

“...You never had a home?” Gabriel asked.

 

“We aren’t like you humans…” Sam explained. “We raise ourselves. We...mature faster than you guys. It’s an odd medium. We aren’t like humans and we aren’t like the wolves...I don’t know what I am…I always feel out of place.”

 

“...” Gabriel didn’t say anything as Sam rubbed his face almost as though he regretted even mentioning it. He didn’t say anything else as he moved to lay down.

 

“Sorry, I’m just tired,” Sam mumbled his excuse turning away, Gabriel eyed him for a moment before crawling into his own bed. Gabriel watched him for a moment before turning away to close his eyes.  

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel waved to his mother coming home with Dean, his mother, and father waiting up to make sure he got home. Rowena smiled closing her book, Boris rubbing her feet with care as they waited to make sure they got home.

 

“Hi, mom,” Castiel spoke moving to kiss his mom’s face.

 

“Just on time.” Rowena smiled with care kissing him softly back. “You’re such a good boy.”

 

“Thanks, mom.” Castiel snorted before kissing his father’s head.

 

“Go clean up and go to bed,” Rowena spoke with care as she reached over touching Dean’s tail. Dean’s tail submitted to the touch his tail was brushed by her fingers. Castiel ushered Dean towards the washroom to shower. Castiel started to strip with Dean next to him. They showered together with Dean in his wolf form, but...his eyes wandered to Dean’s body. It was odd where the dirty clung to him because of when he transformed.

 

Castiel’s eyes slid up the crevasses of Dean’s body before looking away. Dean transformed without ever noticing Castiel’s wandering eyes. Castiel stepped into the shower with the wolf as Dean allowed the water on his fur. Castiel washed himself clean before leaning down to wash Dean. Dean looked so much better without the dirt and when Castiel finally finished and died him enough so Dean could enter the house. Dean transformed back into a human to change into clean clothes.

 

Castiel moved to lay on his bed after dressing when he noticed the familiar whimper he had to hear time and time again. Castiel turned his head seeing Dean already begging. Dean in human form begging was a lot more funny than cute. He pouts, his ears lower and his tail goes in between his legs. Castiel sighed with care and nodded. Dean beamed as he plopped down on the bed. Castiel rolled his eyes before climbing into bed with him.

 

Castiel felt Dean move to hold him, which Dean did almost naturally. Castiel sighed in almost fake annoyance. Pretending as though it was the worst fate in the world, but it wasn’t. Dean spooning into Castiel protectively cocooning around him. Castiel relaxed against him closing his eyes as the tail curled around him.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke much earlier than he planned feeling Dean’s skin stick to him because of sweat. Castiel pulled back tiredly against Dean’s bare chest feeling the sweat slide down his own just from Dean’s skin. Castiel turned to see Dean sweating and whimpering. Castiel turned fully over to him concerned petting his sweaty hair from his face.

 

Dean looked terrible.

 

Was Dean...sick?

 

Dying?

 

He looked close to death and so pale.

 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered concerned feeling his forehead. “Dean?” Dean whimpered nuzzling into Castiel’s touch as Dean’s eyes weakly opened. Dean only whimpered sucking in air as he mumbled something to Castiel. Castiel leaned in trying to understanding what Dean said.

 

He didn’t expect Dean’s lips to desperately press against Castiel’s, Castiel was taken back Dean so rough with his kiss, Dean’s whole body shaking as he cupped Castiel’s body close to his pulling Castiel on top of him slightly.

 

He needed to pull away.

 

He needed to stop this.

 

This was wrong.

 

This was-

 

Castiel kissed back with only a second of hesitation, Castiel holding Dean back as their lips moved desperately against each other.

 

Castiel didn’t know why he continued.

 

Why he didn’t stop this.

 

However, it was like he was possessed.

Castiel broke the kiss to press kisses against Dean’s cheek moving kisses down to kiss his neck. Dean choked out a gasp of pleasure which Castiel attempted to swallow. Dean felt and smelled delicious, Castiel couldn’t help himself but touch.

 

Dean arched his back feeling Castiel’s hands explore his body, Castiel’s hands teasing the bare skin of his chest. Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s shirt which Castiel got the hint to pull it off with him. Their lips meeting again as Castiel fully straddled Dean, Dean held him close as he rocked his hips up against Castiel’s. Castiel let out a gasp of pleasure, his eyes glowing blue as well as his mark. Castiel and Dean’s eyes glazed over with the blue film over each other’s eyes as well as Dean’s markings and Castiel’s tattoo lighting up.

 

Castiel forced his own pajama pants off, kicking them away as Dean moved on top of him. Dean growled feeling Castiel’s bulge against him, Dean rolled his hips against his. Castiel moaning as his fingers tugged and pulled the remaining clothes against their bodies away.

 

Castiel flipped their positions, Castiel’s knees pushing Dean’s open. Dean sucked in air feeling Castiel almost naturally taking control. Dean shivered as Castiel’s fingers slid inside him. They were both virgins yet...somehow they knew what they were doing. Dean just...felt and smelled so good. Suffocating like warm honey, every breath as of Dean. Castiel couldn’t stop touching him.

 

“Please.” Dean whimpered a please like Castiel could make his sickness away. Like he needed Castiel to breathe. “Please.”  

 

Castiel moved in between his legs, Dean swallowed closing his eyes before he felt Castiel’s cock press against his hole. Castiel didn’t hesitate to press inside Dean, Castiel sucked in air as Dean gasped with every press into him. A tear slid down Dean’s face from the sickness he felt, as he arched his back to the intrusion.

 

Castiel swallowed looking down, his cock completely in Dean. Castiel’s body felt so good. If his mind wasn’t lost in whatever this was, his logic would be freaking out for multiple reasons. Castiel swallowed once against before starting to move. Dean arched his back, Castiel sucked in air how tight Dean was.

 

Castiel started slowly moving, Dean’s hands gripping the bed. Dean was slowly starting to adjust to the movements, his body self lubricating to Castiel making it easier for their movements between the very inexperienced boys. It started to feel good after a bit, Dean gasping and begging as he moved to grip at Castiel’s body. Castiel slowly got the hang of sex, though neither could rationally understand what they were doing.

 

Castiel let out a noise reacting to his body’s orgasm, he didn’t have time to say anything but groan his whole body shuddering to it. Castiel filled Dean his cock deep inside him, which triggered Dean’s own orgasm biting hard into Castiel neck. Dean whimpered his eyes squeezing shut as his ears scrunched on his head.

 

Dean hesitantly pulled his teeth back and swallowed, his body feeling better after the sexual interaction. Dean looked down at the mess between in his legs as Castiel pulled out passing out tiredly next to him as his blue film on his eyes and tattoo fading. Dean’s blue film on his eyes and markings faded as Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head passing out next to Castiel.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up tiredly, his whole body ached but almost in a good way as he felt a hand touch his face. Dean tensed as Castiel pulled a cloth away from his head.

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked concerned as Dean looked around.

 

“Fine, I guess...what happened?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head.

 

“I’m not sure. I woke up to you with a fever.” Castiel explained. “You were whining and sick. You had a high fever.”

 

“What was wrong with me?” Dean mumbled his head felt so cloudy. Dean held his head really weak.

 

“We weren’t sure,” Castiel spoke. “Sam didn’t know either. He thought it was possible you were going through a rut but he said it was too weird to be one.”

 

“A rut?” Dean asked confused not understanding. Castiel swallowed really unsure himself.

 

“I guess. It’s like puberty for males...like you. It’s so you can make babies with a female.” Castiel tried to explain, glad his parents gave him the sex talk. “Sam said he didn’t think that’s what you were dealing with...but maybe.” Castiel hesitated to want to say something but didn’t.

 

“I don’t understand,” Dean spoke holding himself.

 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to.” Castiel spoke moving to help him sit up before he offered Dean a plate of food. Dean hesitated but took a bite, Castiel relaxed as Dean took the fork from him to shovel the food into his mouth. “Hey, take it easy. You have been weak and sick for a week and a half, If you eat too fast you are going to get-”

 

Dean turned and vomited into the trash next to the bed, as Castiel sighed moving to rub his back.

 

“-Sick.” Castiel sighed as Dean gave him an apology. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. You just aren’t feeling well. At least you made it into the bucket.” Castiel moved to wipe his face and give him some water. Dean drank it down before he tried again on the food eating very slowly. Castiel relaxed before Rowena came in softly placing more water on the nightstand.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” Rowena touched Dean’s head.

 

“I’m feeling a lot better.” Dean gave her a small smile.

 

“You look a lot better.” Rowena sat on the edge of the bed. “But I want you to rest for the rest of the day. I don’t want you running around.” Rowena spoke, Dean took in her nice outfit today.

 

“You look pretty,” Dean commented.

 

“Boris is taking me out for a date night.” Rowena smiled. “We will be back later. I want you to rest.”

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke as Rowena kissed his forehead before she stood and kissed Castiel’s forehead.

 

“Be good.” Rowena spoke.

 

“We will.” Castiel smiled as his mom left out of the room. Castiel hesitated before he turned his look at Dean. Dean went back to eating as Dean noticed Castiel’s gaze.

 

“What?” Dean asked with a small smile.

 

“...Do you...remember what happened the first night you got sick?” Castiel asked as Dean seemed confused.

 

“Not really,” Dean spoke. “This last week was a blur really,” Castiel said nothing nodding as Castiel seemed a little conflicted. “Why...What happened?”

 

“N-Nothing.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Um...I didn’t tell Sam...but I think what you dealt with was a rut in some way...maybe it was a rut for your species.”

 

“Why did you think that…?” Dean asked innocently, Castiel swallowed nervously fiddling with his hands.

 

“Well one, because...Sam told me you bite...people you mate to. It...is like a mark to keep people-” Castiel spoke.

 

“I marked you?” Dean asked as Castiel hesitantly nodded slowly pulling down his shirt to reveal the bite. Dean hissed at the injury that Castiel seemed to be taking care of himself. Dean touched it but it was tender, Castiel winced to the touch. “So what does that mean?”

 

“It means...in your world...we are mated…” Castiel spoke as Dean looked taken back. “I mean...I guess one-sided. I am not your species. I can’t bite you back.”

 

“What does being mated mean?” Dean asked.

 

“Sam said in your species it means you will only...love me,” Castiel explained ashamed.

 

“...But I do only love you.” Dean beamed touched him softly. “It’s okay.”

 

“Dean it’s not, you’re supposed to bring back the wolves and now you can’t because you’re mated to me.” Castiel said ashamed covering his face. “You’re supposed to mate a girl, Dean.”

 

“But...I’d rather be with mated to you.” Dean cupped his face as Castiel sniffed tears in his eyes. “I’m very happy being mated to you.” Castiel sniffed looking down, Dean looked at him concerned. “...Is there more?”

 

“W...We also kissed…and...” Castiel hesitated. “...we had sex like...the easiest way to explain it was trying to make babies but we can’t we are men.” Castiel whimpered so ashamedly. “I-I don’t know what happened. W-We just kissed and it kept going. I-I should have stopped but I just couldn’t…It was like it was possessed-”

 

Dean leaned in and kissed him. Castiel hesitated but kissed him back. They had moved so fast, so quickly and Castiel didn’t know why. It was almost like they were compelled to. After a couple minutes Dean pulled back eyeing him.

 

“...you did nothing wrong…” Dean nuzzled him before Dean blushed looked down. “Nothing has to change between us. We can just pretend this never happened and just be friends.” Dean swallowed before adding. “...But before we do... can you show me?”

 

“Show you?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“What sex is? Maybe it will jar my memory?...” Dean asked.

 

“Dean, we really shouldn’t-” Castiel started, Dean eyed his face before he slowly leaned in kissing him again. Castiel slowly kissed back as Castiel softly lowered him to the bed with care owing Dean at least that.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Going back to friends was easier than he thought despite Castiel panicked it wouldn’t. It had been two days since they first...and secondly had sex and everything remained like they never did…

 

Castiel studied Dean’s sleeping face as he slept next to him, Dean was facing towards him his lips parted in sleep. Dean was so innocent when he slept, his hair a mess despite barely having any to mess with. They were just friends. It wasn’t like he liked to have sex with Dean and it wasn’t like they admitted their love for each other because they were just friends and friends don’t do that.

 

He did hate to admit it...that he thought about their sexual...experience. How good it felt. But friends don't think about their friends like that. He could still hear Dean’s pants in his ears. Feel Dean’s breath against his skin and sometimes when he wasn’t careful he would feel that breath once again against his skin. He closed his eyes and tried not to remember that day.

 

But he did.

 

He wasn’t sure what he felt...towards Dean.

 

He wasn’t sure if Dean could even fathom the idea of love.

 

All he did know was that...he was one-sidedly mated to Dean.

 

He selfishly took the only way the wolves could return by allowing their kissing to continue pass just that.

 

How selfish was he?

 

“Hey.” A voice broke the silence which Castiel tensed seeing Dean was awake now most likely from feeling the eyes on him. “Are you okay?” Castiel watched Dean sit up to lean over him and brush some hair out of his face. “You look upset.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Castiel eyed Dean’s face. He felt that breath again.

 

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Dean spoke and Castiel hated him for it. Dean seemed to know how Castiel felt at all times. It was odd. It was like a six sense. Castiel blamed their connection. “...Is it too hard for me to sleep next to you?”

 

How did Dean know it was about that.

 

“Did you want me to wolf out and sleep on the dog bed?” Dean offered as Castiel shook his head no. “If it’s hard, then I’ll go. You don’t have to suffer.” Dean offered.

 

Please stop saying hard.

 

“Dean, I’m okay. I’m just thinking.” Castiel explained it off with a laugh.

 

“About...what we did?” Dean asked.

 

Please stop reading my mind.

 

“No, Pfft. I’m completely over it.” Castiel scoffed.

 

And over you.

 

Dean's ears twitched as he blinks innocently at the scoff as Dean smiled at him.

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke as he sat up and stretched his shirt lifting with his arms and now Castiel was staring at his bare skin that still held a hickey or two from their times together. Castiel honestly wanted to move to hold that bare skin. To feel his warm and his breath hitch-

 

What was wrong with him?!

 

Castiel looked away moving to curl away from Dean burying himself under the blankets as Dean stood now fully awake.

 

“Come on, your mom is going to kill you for sleeping in,” Dean commented tiredly but Castiel didn’t speak. Dean didn’t push it. Castiel didn’t move till Dean left out the door. Castiel sat up once he was gone and moved to get dressed.

 

Castiel moved to the kitchen seeing Dean had gone into wolf form which meant he was hungry because that’s when Rowena cared little for limiting him because he was so adorable when he begged...or he was avoiding an awkward moment with Cas.

 

Castiel moved to sit down as Dean was already helping himself to a bowl of food. His mother had gave him first dibs and Dean was already enjoying the food inside his belly as his tail wagged around smacking Castiel eagerly. Castiel let out a laugh looking at Dean when Dean’s ears flattened and he raised his head.

 

“What’s wrong, boy?” Castiel asked as the sound of gunshots sounded in the distance. Castiel and his mother weren’t concerned since maybe someone was getting started on hunting till Dean moved towards the porch sniffing the air before his ears flattened more and he started growling.

 

“Dean-?” Castiel asked getting up when Dean took off towards the forest in the direction of the village. “DEAN?!” More gunshots sounded which made Castiel’s mother grab for him.

 

“There’s something wrong, Castiel,” Rowena spoke grabbing her cloak as Castiel moved to grab his jacket. “Your father and brothers are there.”

 

“Let’s go.” Castiel panicked as he took his mom’s hand leading her towards the direction Dean ran in.


	10. They know

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel ran to the village panting at all the running to there, Castiel barely avoided a horse running away from the chaos. There were fire and people screaming, Castiel couldn’t even begin to make out where the chaos. Castiel turned to look for Dean in the space of the chaos. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel called panicked. 

 

“Boris!” Rowena cried out looking for his husband. “Michael! Gadreel!”

 

“De-” Castiel called but him and his mother were yanked into a building they tried to walk past. A hand shot over his mouth telling them to be quiet. Castiel was taken back to see Sam and some other survivors. Scared out of their mind.

 

“B-Boris!” Rowena bolted over to him, earning shushes. She cursed and nodded saying she understood. Boris’ leg seemed mangled, Rowena moved to her husband checking his wrapped wound before moving to kiss him. Castiel was yanked over into a hug by Gabriel who was dirty with ash. Castiel hugged back as Gabriel pulled back.

 

“Are you alright?” Castiel whispered as Sam stood near the cracked door for survivors and whatever had attacked the village.

 

“Most of us,” Gabriel spoke with a shrug. “Your dad for one was lucky.” 

 

“I don’t see Michael or Gadreel.” Castiel looked around worried. 

 

“Lucifer has Michael and some others in another part of the village,” Gabriel confessed. “There was a lot of chaos. Those... _ things _ took people so quickly-” 

 

“D-Did you see, Dean?” Castiel asked. People shushed him. 

 

“H-He went after Gadreel when-” Gabriel choked out but paused. 

 

“Wait, When what?!” Castiel panicked as everyone shushed him in fear of being heard by the beast. 

 

“...Gadreel was one of the people taken by the beast.” Gabriel whispered sadly. “Dean was hot on their trail after I lost sight of him in the woods...We tried to help him, but he was taken too quickly. Your dad tried to fight them off...and was almost taken himself. Sam saved him.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel turned as Sam nodded. 

 

“They react to noise,” Sam whispered. “Wasn’t hard to keep it at bay.”

 

“What were they?” Castiel spoke as Sam moved to a different window. 

 

“Phoenixes,” Sam spoke. “Firebirds. Blasted things. Large than a house. Nasty things. Able to pick up their pray in one scoop. Nasty little things. They don’t even taste good-” Sam made a face as Sam raised his head curious about something outside. “Gabriel stay here.”

 

“Wait, why.” Gabriel worried moving to the door just as Sam moved out. Sam glanced towards the sky before snatching a body from the floor. Sam moved back inside carrying an almost lifeless body of Gadreel. Looked trashed but he breathed with slight pain. Castiel moved to his brother with worry which Rowena moved to him with care crying holding his hand as Sam placed him down. 

 

“I’m okay, mom.” Gadreel whispered with pain as he let out a low groan. “...D-Dean saved me. He...pulled me back to the village.”

 

“W-Wait, Where’s Dean?” Castiel moved to the door with pace moving to the cracked door seeing nothing. His mind going crazy. He could feel his heart pounding. All he could think about was Dean. Castiel searched the empty town with lying dead and fire. 

 

“I’m sure he will be back,” Sam reassured but that wasn’t good enough. Castiel barged out the door bolting towards the forest. Panting roughly as he tried to find Dean. His mark lit up making him run faster. All he could think was Dean. Struggling through this alone. Fighting alone...Dying alone. “CASTIEL!” Sam yelled trying to stop him. 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel screamed when he was yanked into the air by a Phoenix. Castiel grunted at the talons that slammed into his skin. 

 

Okay...dumb plan.

 

“Welp, this is a predicament,” Castiel mumbled at his dumb fight response as he just had to go along with it.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slammed down into a nest which he rolled to a stop. Castiel rubbed his sore butt before forcing himself up. They were just on the other side of the mountain surrounded by thick forest, the trees so thick it looked at night.

 

Castiel eyed where he was and was glad the babies next to him were still in the eggs. Castiel eyed the nests that had other bird perching on it trying to feed their babies their kill. Castiel recognized one of the dead, he turned to look away when he noticed small movement a bit away. 

 

Castiel noticed the lighting up blue wolf messing with a nest, helping and yanking a survivor from the nest. Other survivors were helping raise survivors back over to their side of the mountain, like a chain to help others. Dean pulled a toddler from the nest as well as its mother, ushering them up to the next helper. 

 

Castiel breathed in relief seeing Dean alright but his chest tightened seeing Dean limping noticeably. Castiel instantly moved to climb out of the nest to the cliff side, holding to the mountain using the small ledges to climb and move from nest to nest. 

 

Castiel was careful, moving from nest to nest till he was only one nest away. Castiel sucked in his breath when a loud screech made him turn seeing a baby bird moving to eat him. Castiel drew the attention of Dean. Dean tensed seeing Castiel in danger as Castiel put his arm up protectively. Dean attempting to move to him but he wasn’t fast enough. The bird attempted to shove Castiel into its mouth but a bright blue light radiated from his arm knocking the bird back with a powerful hit. 

 

Castiel’s arm tattoo flickered at the use of the power before fading. Castiel’s eyes quickly moved to Dean who was mid-jump falling ungracefully into the nest weakly hitting it hard. His lighten up fur flickered as well and faded. 

 

Castiel...used Dean’s power…somehow.

 

“Holy shit.” Castiel breathed out just as weakly before turning to look at Dean. “Shit.” Castiel moved to Dean who was weakly trying to get the strength to get back up. “Dean are you okay?” The wolf now human blinked confusedly, looking down at his hands unable to change back into the wolf.

 

“I-I can’t change back,” Dean spoke panicked.  

 

“I must have used all your power to keep the bird at bay,” Castiel spoke helping him up moving to cover him tying his sweater around Dean’s waist. “Come, we need to leave.”

 

“W-What if there are more people?” Dean panicked looking at the other nests. Castiel was focused on his obviously injured arm and the bruises that covered his pale body. Castiel was worried about Dean more than anyone else. Castiel moved to touch Dean’s pale waist, which was covered in knicks and bruises. 

 

“Dean, you have done all you can,” Castiel spoke as he quickly picked up the wolf who cradled his arm in pain whimpering. “We need to worry about you now.” 

 

“Cas-,” Dean spoke woozy starting to collapse but Castiel scooped him up as Dean passed out his body also sporting ash as Castiel quickly him towards the escape rope.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel carried Dean with care as other survivors helped them get down before they returned to the village. Dean now covered with another coat to cover the world from his naked body and to keep him warm as he rested. Castiel continued to look down at Dean as he glanced up. The others in the village as well as the leader. Lucifer’s father. Waiting for them. 

 

Castiel tensed as he walked holding Dean with pride as he stopped in front of Chuck who was blocking his way with some other villagers. Castiel held onto the passed out Dean as the other survivors ran past to hug their families. Chuck took in his tail and Dean’s ears as he slept. 

 

“He’s a wolf,” Chuck commented coldly. “How long have you been hiding him?”

 

“It wasn’t like that. We were trying to keep him safe.” Rowena spoke but Chuck ignored her. 

 

“He could spell the end of our village and you kept him a secret?” Chuck commented. 

 

“He isn’t an omen,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“And if he is?” Chuck stated. “Will you risk this village for him?”

 

“I’d vouch for him,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You need more than half the village to vouch for him to stay.” Chuck spoke turning to the village. “Raise your hand if you want the wolf to be allowed to stay and vouch for him.” Castiel’s mother raised her hand, as did the survivors who he helped. 

 

“If he stays, Sam does too.” Gabriel raised his hand as Sam looked at him. People who sam helped raised their hand but...they were still short by one vote for half and two for more than half.

 

“It looks like-” Chuck started.

 

“I vouch,” Lucifer spoke pushing through the crowd panting from running over as Chuck looked at him annoyed. “As does my fiance.” Michael also panting. “More than half.” 

 

“...” Chuck eyed him before speaking. “The village has voted. They can stay.” Castiel sucked out air as Michael moved to help Castiel carry Dean. Castiel was thankful because he didn’t realize how tired his arms were. Castiel looked at Dean concerned as Michael and Sam helped to carry him back to the house. “We will talk about this later,” Chuck spoke to Lucifer who nodded looking down before moving to follow Dean and the others. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slowly opened his eyes, grunting at his pain as he slowly forced himself to sit up holding his head. Dean glanced down at his burns on his body that was wrapped and taken care of, his bruises obvious on his pale skin, and his washed skin. Dean glanced up seeing Castiel come in, almost dropping the water bowl he was using to keep Dean’s wounds clean. Castiel placed the bowl near Dean’s bed before moving to turn away. 

 

“W-Where are you going?” Dean asked worried Castiel was still upset about their sexual experience as Castiel paused before reaching over to scratch at Dean’s ears. Dean leaned into it before Castiel let go. 

 

“You’ve been passed out for five days, I figured you might be hungry,” Castiel spoke. Dean nodded as Castiel walked away, only to return with a big plate of food. Dean breathed in relief happy to eat once Castiel gave it to him. Dean moved to eat, which Castiel smiled seeing Dean eating. 

 

“I am, thank you.” Dean chewed as he focused on his food a bit before speaking. “How are your dad and brother?” 

 

“Fine. Gadreel was in the woods for a bit, but you saved him and dad. He’s going to live a long life.” Castiel spoke. “That’s where everyone is now. Visiting Dad and Gadreel. Mom’s been there every day. Michael and Lucifer have shown up too when they aren’t too busy seemingly smacking face.”

 

“Smacking face?” Dean asked. 

 

“Kissing, Dean. Ever since he stood up to his parents, Michael's lips haven’t left his. I guess standing up to your father enough to embarrass him in front of the town.” Castiel explained as he watched Dean eating the food. “Michael said he never has seen something so romantic to risk almost being disowned just to stand up for trusting his fiance enough to trust in you.” 

 

Dean gave that a smile before he slowed down his eating, Castiel watched Dean eat the food he made him, Castiel staring down at the plate realized he did just given Dean his own share of the food. Dean now eating enough for three people since he had already given Dean extra before and now his helping. 

 

Dean was making a good way through the large meal and Castiel’s heart swelled. Castiel didn’t say anything simply just grabbing a brush and brushing his fur. Waiting till Dean to finish the whole meal which he smiled at seeing the empty plate before taking it away. Placing it on the nightstand before he placed the brush down. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked with care. 

 

“Sore,” Dean commented weakly sitting up a bit more, Castiel moved to help him sit up with care. Castiel touched his back and stomach to help him sit up, Dean smacked his hands away from his stomach at the touch. “S-Sorry, full belly. You just put pressure-” 

 

“-I get it. I should have never touched you.” Castiel spoke embarrassed pulling his hands back remembering Dean was not his to touch. Friends don’t touch each other without permission, lovers too but...it was odd like they were neither. 

 

“It’s okay,” Dean spoke touching his face as Castiel held the look like Dean would shatter if he touched him again. “You...can always touch me.” Dean moved closer his face close to Castiel nuzzling into him moving Castiel’s hand to his body. “You can always touch me…”

 

“I-I can’t.” Castiel breathed out as Dean’s lips went closer to Castiel. “I-I can’t-” Dean’s lips moved against Castiel’s needing. Castiel pressed back into the rough kiss their lips pressed against each other with care. Castiel moved to hold him delicately, their lips pressing with emotions. Castiel broke the kiss panting, closing his eyes as they pressed his forehead against his. 

 

He didn’t know why he forced Dean back into a rough kiss, their bodies moving to remove clothes as Castiel forced him back onto the bed. Dean moaned into the kiss as Castiel helped pull the remainder of clothing off of Dean’s skin. Taking in the bruises and pain, he moved to kiss every injury from Dean’s body before his lips pressed a kiss against Dean’s cock. Dean’s hole wet for him, Dean sat up watching Castiel’s tongue slid over him. 

 

Dean moaned as Castiel took his time to pleasure him making sure the tongue he swore never to let against Dean’s skin again touch every bit of him. Only pulling back to kiss him once again when he was satisfied he could give all the pleasure with his mouth. 

 

Dean opened his legs to Castiel as Castiel moved up closer to his face, pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean’s hand moved to guide Castiel’s cock towards his hole. Castiel moaned at the touch as he pulled back to look at Dean’s face. Dean nodded when he felt the cock at his hole. 

 

“J-Just friends?” Castiel whispered. The words slipping out of his mouth. To protect himself? Dean didn’t speak but cup his face and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel kissed back pressing himself into Dean. Who broke the kiss moaning his hands sliding down to cup his ass. Pulling him towards his body during the thrusting. 

 

Dean arched his back so perfectly, his body seeming to be made for Castiel to touch. Dean arched his back loving him with every bit of his being. Castiel’s lips plastered to Dean’s skin as they moved together. Dean’s nails digging into the curve of Castiel’s ass which he seemed to like to hold and mush into his hand during sex. 

 

The bed moved to their movements and Dean was loud, Castiel was grateful for the empty house as he emptied himself into Dean. Dean crying out as he arched his back taking it so well. When the sex was over Castiel pulled out lying beside Dean who panted looking down at their mess before he turned to curl into Castiel. Castiel naturally holding him close. They were quiet for a long time before Dean whispered before passing out.

 

“...Okay...friends.” Dean whispered. Castiel turned to him as he watched Dean’s lips part as he submitted to sleep. Castiel eyed him for a long time before he slid out of bed, careful not to wake Dean as he cleaned his lover of cum before wrapping him in a blanket to keep him warm. 

 

Castiel slid on some boxers eyeing Dean one more time before taking the plate and walking out the bedroom door. Closing the door he turned to clean the plate in the skin before he froze running straight into Sam and Gabriel who came to check on him. 

 

“Oh, hey.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“Hey Cas, is Dean alright?” Gabriel asked excitedly but a hand on his chest stopped him from moving forward. 

 

“Castiel, is that a bite on your neck?” Sam asked amused but also surprised. Castiel covered the bite with his hand. “So...it was a rut after all. An very odd one but it had to be a rut.” 

 

“A rut? You said that was marriage for your kind all they have to do is....” Gabriel spoke confused before he stopped. “...bite.” Gabriel looked at Castiel. Castiel went deep red.

 

“You fucked Dean.” Sam scoffed laughing. “He went into a rut and you got fucked. Now you are mated to him.”

 

“N-No.” Castiel choked out. 

 

“And you smell of sex now.” Sam snorted. “Damn ruts are hard and you just took it like a champ! Surprised you can walk! What a badass bottom!” 

 

“I-I didn’t bottom!” Castiel snapped out embarrassed. The room went quiet. 

 

“Wait...Dean never topped you?” Sam spoke confusedly. 

 

“N-No...Look it just sort of happened-” Castiel explained embarrassed. 

 

“I get it, you are a horny teen- look. Ruts top. Every time. No exception. Especially when mating!” Sam asked confused. “Dean bottomed? Maybe it wasn’t a rut…” Sam turned to look around pacing. “Maybe he’s a beta? But beta’s don’t do that.” Sam mumbled trying to figure it out. 

 

“Are we really analyzing how I screwed Dean?” Castiel mumbled embarrassed. 

 

“Something's not right about any of this.” Sam spoke. “Something's not right at all.”

 

“Can we just pretend it didn’t happen? We are just friends.” Castiel whined. 

 

“You are way past that my friend!” Sam scoffed loudly before Castiel shoved him.

 

“Dean is sleeping, zip it.” Castiel moved to wash the dishes blushing roughly. 

 

“So...you’re not pure anymore?” Gabriel’s voice caused him to turn. “Y-You’re supposed to wait till marriage,” Gabriel mumbled blushing. 

 

“He’s technically married,” Sam spoke. “To Dean. Besides. If I give you a little bite too Gabrie-Ouch.” Gabriel stepped on his foot. 

 

“Are you okay with that, Cas?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel paused. “Being married to him I mean.” 

 

“W-We are just friends,” Castiel spoke. “We have discussed it.”

 

“I wouldn’t be too concerned,” Sam spoke plopping onto the couch. “The second you sleep with someone else the mark goes away.”

 

“S-So it goes away?” Castiel spoke almost relieved. 

 

“Yeah, once you sleep with someone else,” Sam explained. “Why worried you just destroyed the chance to bring back the wolves?” Castiel choked out. “He’s just attached to you is all. It will go away if he is truly is meant to bring them back. I mean, there has got to be someone out there to  _ help _ him with that. Right?” 

 

Castiel said nothing just staring at the dish in his hand he was cleaning, that’s right. Dean was destined to bring the wolves back. So if it was meant to be, it would happen, right? Find a girl, make a baby, make many babies, kick start the world. Then this thing...with Dean...it was just a fluke. 

 

“Right,” Castiel spoke continuing to finish what he was doing. “Right. That makes sense. God, I was worried. I am so glad I didn’t disrupt the natural order or something.”

 

“You’re fine dicking Dean till then if that’s the question.” Sam winked, Castiel frowned. Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap. Gabriel blushed but took him holding him. 

 

“I should get dinner ready,” Castiel mumbled ignoring him. “Let’s not talk about this again.”

 

“Now he wants to be a modest stud.” Sam snorted before putting Gabriel down on the couch. Sam got up moving to take the pot from him. “Get dressed. Shower. Then get out of your underwear.” Sam spoke. “I’ll get dinner started.” 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel blushed before awkwardly excusing himself to change. Sam noticed how quiet Gabriel was being. 

 

“Is it really bothering you that much?” Sam spoke as Gabriel turned to him.

 

“What are you on about?” Gabriel said. 

 

“That Castiel is...a  _ man _ now,” Sam smirked as Gabriel blushed looking away holding himself. 

  
  


“I just...thought we told each other everything I guess,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“That’s not all it. You just thought you’d be on the same page with each other. Life doesn’t work that way.” Sam whispered. “You weren’t ever going to marry at the same time. You weren’t going to raise your kids together at the same time-”

 

“I know okay.” Gabriel snapped as Sam turned to him. “...It just…”

 

“Growing up is scary.” Sam nodded. “I get it. You played adult all this time...and now you are at an age to really be one. It’s okay. I’ll help you through it.” 

 

Gabriel said nothing wiping his tear giving him a smile as Sam walked over kissing his forehead with care. 

 

“I’ll be the adult for you...just be a kid you couldn’t be...I got the adult stuff for a while.” Sam whispered as Gabriel’s walls started to break down at that. 

 

Sam moved to sit next to him as Gabriel started to break down at the burden of taking the household over at such a young age. His father was a drunk, his mother dying and his sister in need of someone to care for her. He was so young when it started. Sam could only hold him and let him cry it out. When Castiel returned to the kitchen, Gabriel composed himself wiping his tears as Castiel looked concerned. 

 

“Here’s a bright idea. Why don’t I get dinner ready and you guys go get Anna and play a bit.” Sam offered as Castiel glanced up. 

 

“But one of us has to hunt. With the villagers mostly out of commission, there isn’t enough to go around.” Castiel offered. 

 

“I’ll worry about that.” Sam waved his hand. “Go play. I’ll worry about everything, Just bring Anna when I ring the bell.” Castiel and Gabriel lit up as they moved outside to get Anna and just have a free day away from the adulthood stress for a moment. 

 

The bedroom door opened and Dean came out dressed once Castiel was gone, Dean holding a sweater around himself as Sam smirked. 

 

“Have fun?” Sam smirked as Dean gave him a smirk. 

 

“More fun than you ever had.” Dean scoffed as Sam chuckled at the burn. “I will catch what I can for us and the village. I’ll be a bit. Think you can keep them distracted? Castiel will throw a hissy fit if I’m not resting.”

 

“I won’t tell him,” Sam spoke softly as Dean started to undress. Placing what clothes he had in a pile on the couch before he changed into a wolf. Dean scratched behind his ear before he bolted into the forest. “I’d lay off the second meals, your wolf form is getting fat.” Sam joked but Dean was already gone. 

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Rock, Paper, Scissors

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel and Gabriel returned a bit later with Anna in tow, Sam had gotten the food already and was just finishing up. Dean was sitting on his doggy bed, Michael and Lucifer were setting up dinner and Rowena as tiredly falling asleep on the couch. She had been up since early in the morning spending her time with Boris and Gadreel and now was relaxing before dinner. Sam paused seeing Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel coming in. 

 

“Sam!” Anna squealed as Sam picked her up giving her kisses. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Sam asked. 

 

“Big brother and Cassie took me to the park!” Anna continued to explain talking as Sam continued to cook. He was so blessed that Anna was home while the phoenixes attacked and nowhere near that shit show while Sam and Gabriel were shopping. They had almost taken her too, and he wouldn’t know how to forgive himself if something happened to her. 

 

“Wow! That sounds fun, wanna wash up for dinner?” Sam let her down as she left to wash up. Castiel came over already washed up moving to help place the dinner on the table. 

 

“Can you guys stop being gross?” Castiel called moving between Lucifer and Michael who were enjoying holding hands and talking giving each other goo-goo eyes. 

 

“Don’t be jealous.” Michael scoffed as he moved to usher Lucifer to sit. Michael gave Lucifer a kiss on his forehead playing with his hair as Michael moved to pour drinks. Dean moved to nuzzle into Castiel’s leg as Castiel leaned down petting him once the food was served. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked before kissing Dean’s fur. Dean barked with care before Castiel beamed. “Wanna go wake up mom?” Dean turned obediently moving to wake up Rowena. Gabriel placed Anna into a chair once she was cleaned as everyone grabbed a seat happy for the meal.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Dean walked towards the town, Rowena was going to be taking Boris home today, though Gadreel was meant to remain in the hospital till he healed a lot more. Castiel was taking over the household for his mother, making sure they had food and the house was cleaned. Dean liked to help with the chores. It was easy him running around the house with a cloth to his tail to brush dirt and mop. 

 

Castiel walked down the vendors, less than before due to the majority of people attempting to fix up the town or heal from injuries. Castiel watched Dean curiously going around sniffing the booths and what was being sold. 

 

“Can I get four-” Castiel asked at the potato stand. 

 

“Away beast!” A vender a bit away yelled causing Dean to yelp when a rock was tossed at him. 

 

“HEY!” Castiel moved to the man grabbing his throat as Dean who whimpered at the bruise on his skin. “Don’t you EVER touch him AGAIN!” Castiel snapped his eyes glowing as he held his neck tightly. 

 

“Cas, Take a walk!” A voice snapped pulling him back Castiel angrily turned around slamming his fist into the man trying to help. Lucifer slammed back into a building amplified by Dean’s powers which caused Dean to transformed back into a human sitting on the floor in surprise. Castiel panting as Lucifer slid down the brick wall, blood sliding down the wall with him. Lucifer collapsed passing out blood sliding down his lips. 

 

“L-Lucifer.” Castiel choked out shaking upset as he stared down at his hands. People were scared and upset, some running away as Castiel stood there in shock. 

 

“Look at me! Castiel!” Dean grabbed his face holding him close, it took a moment to register dean was even holding him. “Castiel, you need to go.” Dean grabbed some pants from a booth sliding them on as Castiel looked past him to Lucifer. “Castiel, you need to go!”

 

“W-What about-?” Castiel’s voice shook looking at Lucifer who seemed lifeless. 

 

“I will deal with him. Go! Don’t stop till you get home and stay there till I get back!” Dean snapped. “You can’t be here when they come to figure out what happened! Go!” Dean shoved him as Castiel took a few steps back before he turned listening to Dean. “GO!” 

 

Castiel turned listening to Dean as he ran, Dean panting as he moved to Lucifer. Lucifer wasn’t breathing. Dean cursed moved to scoop him up and carried him towards the hospital.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel paced panting nervous, it was getting darker by the second and Castiel had done nothing else but pace in the same spot since leaving Dean that morning. Castiel turned when the door to the house opened seeing Michael and Rowena walking in. Michael and Rowena looked concerned seeing how upset Castiel was. 

 

“Honey, What’s wrong?” Rowena asked moving to Castiel who was starting to cry. 

 

“I did something bad. Something very bad.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“W-What?” Rowena spoke. “What did you do?” 

 

“S-Someone attacked Dean, I-I just...I just lost it and I-I hurt someone just trying to help out-” Castiel held his fist as Rowena looked concerned. 

 

“Who did you hurt, love?” Rowena took his hand as Castiel slowly turned to Michael.

 

“M...Michael, I-I’m so-” Castiel tried crying but Michael backed up bolting out the door trying to get to Lucifer already crying. 

 

“No. No.” Michael choked out sobbing bolting out of the room. Castiel cried as his mother held him close as Castiel broken down.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael slammed into the hospital building checking each bed for Lucifer when Michael saw Lucifer in the bed lifeless. Michael choked out as he sobbed moving to Lucifer sitting in a chair next to his bed. Michael kissing his hand as he touched Lucifer’s hand holding him close. 

 

“L-Lucifer.” Michael choked holding him with shaking hands as someone moved beside him. “W-What happened?” Michael nuzzled into his hand.

 

“That’s what I was going to ask you, why my son hasn’t woke up since the attack,” Chuck spoke as Michael looked over at him tensing. “I’m hearing mixed reports. Some say it was the wolf, others say it was your brother. But...isn’t that odd they say a _ human _ boy caused all that damage.”

 

Michael swallowed but forced his eyes still on Lucifer. 

 

“The wolf is saying he did it. However, it would be...wrong of me to assume it was him by his word  _ alone _ .” Chuck spoke. 

 

“...What do you want?” Michael asked coldly. 

 

“Take your vote away for the wolf. With my son out of commission, your vote no longer makes it even.” Chuck spoke. “I get rid of the wolf. Your brother can stay without punishment. And I say everything is squared. Fair?”

 

“If I don’t?” Michael swallowed. 

 

“...Something bad is going to happen.” Chuck smirked. “Maybe to one, maybe to your whole family. All I can say is with great certainty is you’ll regret it.” Michael said nothing as he swallowed tears in his eyes.

 

“...and...my family will...be okay?” Michael spoke. 

 

“Of course, they are going to be my son’s in-laws,” Chuck spoke. Michael said nothing as a tear slid down his face. 

 

________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowena softly knocked on the door to Lucifer’s room as Michael glanced up seeing Rowena and Castiel at the door. Michael stood moving to his mom sobbing, Rowena held him close as Castiel started to cry again. Michael pulled back to look at his brother who had brought flowers. Michael sniffed moving to hug him as Castiel pulled him close. 

 

“You know, Gadreel was upset I didn’t get him flowers.” Castiel sniffed. “How is he?” 

 

“Doctor said he was knocked a good one. You broke a couple of ribs, but he’ll be okay once he wakes up.” Michael put them in a vase. “They said any time now.” 

 

“That’s good, sweetie.” Rowena moved to him as Castiel’s eyes glanced around looking for something. 

 

“H-Hey, Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked as Michael glanced up. 

 

“Dean wasn’t brought by the house?” Michael stood.

 

“N-No, I-I thought he was with you guys?” Castiel asked as Michael cursed. 

 

“He said they would bring him by.” Michael chewed on his fingers.

 

“Who did?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“C...Chuck. He is banishing Dean because of what happened to Lucifer. H-He said he would let you say goodbye.” Michael spoke. 

 

“Mi-Michael. It wasn’t him-”  Castiel cried breaking down.

 

“It was him or our family.” Michael snapped. “They were going to throw you ALL over the mountain and into god knows what! I had to make my choice!” 

 

“O-Oh, god. They are going to throw him over the mountain.” Castiel turned to bolt out as Michael quickly moved to follow him. 

 

“Mom, stay with Lucifer-” Michael spoke following after Castiel. Michael panted catching up to Castiel who had pinned Chuck against the wall punching him roughly. Men trying to force him back, as Castiel continued to go back after him for more. 

 

“WHERE’S DEAN?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE’S MY WOLF?!” Castiel snapped as he was shoved back again. 

 

“Threw his cage over the side of the mountain.” Chuck laughed. “Assuming if he survived the fall.” 

 

Someone else whistled as Castiel moved to hit him again but was knocked back down. Michael moved to stop Castiel from getting up, Castiel tried to get up and continue to fight but Michael didn’t let him go till Chuck was gone. Castiel shoved Michael away upset as he ran towards his house. Michael followed watching as Castiel moved to his house shoving clothes into a bag. 

 

“W-What are you doing?” Michael spoke.

 

“I got to find him.” Castiel sniffed. “I-I can’t leave him out there! He still doesn’t know how to use knives still.”

 

“Castiel, he will be fine on his own!” Michael sobbed as he grabbed Castiel trying to stop him.

 

“N-No! He’s like a child!” Castiel snapped. “He needs me!” Michael grabbed his head with love and care.

 

“No, Castiel. He needs you here! He needs you protected and safe in this village! Because you know what? Dean  _ knows _ where you are!” Michael spoke. “If you run off and he comes back, he will  _ never _ be able to find you! Do you understand?!”

 

“D-Dean, h-he-” Castiel sobbed.

 

“He needs you to stay...and have faith in him,” Michael whispered as Castiel continued to sob. “When Lucifer comes to, we can have a good fight against Chuck. Otherwise, we don’t have a chance. When Dean returns, and we know he will, we will have a big meal with a big nice bed for him on his return. You will have to remain patient.” Castiel broke into harsh sobs falling onto his knees as Michael held him letting him cry it out.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Five months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Gadreel attempt to start walking on his own, he had to learn to walk again but Sam was strong enough to hold his weight. Sam came over every other day to help walk, Gadreel had taken three steps without giving up. Michael was super supportive with his brother, despite practically living with Lucifer in their own home. He came home every day just to help his brother with every little thing. Boris is was back on his feet and hunted with Castiel, Lucifer, and Michael. Rowena took care of the house and dinner. Gadreel helped when he could. 

 

Everything was like Dean never left, but Dean was gone…

 

“Good job, Gadreel!” Michael squealed pulling him into a hug as Sam went to support Gadreel with care allowing the brothers to embrace. 

 

“Enough of ya, hugging!” Boris waved them off. “We got to do the hunt’n.” 

 

“Get your coat, Castiel,” Rowena spoke as Michael beamed seeing Lucifer coming towards him after working with his father. Michael smiled pressing kisses to Lucifer jumping into his arms happy to see his husband. Boris waved them away annoyed by their young marriage love. Castiel slid on his coat before grabbing the gun. 

 

“I’m not going to let you both go next time if you guys keep making out with my son!” Boris waved him off. 

 

“S-Sorry, Mr. Novak.” Lucifer chuckled as Michael gripped his ass which Castiel rolled his eyes grossed out when Castiel shushed them noticing something in the wood. 

 

“Shh. Get down.” Castiel shoved them both annoyed. Castiel noticing a Boar a bit away. Castiel lined the shot, Boris watched Castiel’s lined up the shot. Castiel fired watching the boar fall down without knowing what hit him.

 

“Good job, Cas!” Lucifer spoke as Michael clapped. Castiel playfully bowed.

 

“Don’t make him get a big head, go get your kill and come catch up. Idiot one and two still need to catch something or they’ll be  _ mooching  _ off us because they are too busy  _ mooch’n  _ on each other.” Boris shoved them both as Michael made a face at Lucifer who snorted moving to keep moving on. 

 

Castiel rolled his eyes again moving to get his kill when he noticed his kill...was gone. Castiel looked around confused but...that’s where his kill was. He could see the blood...and a blood trail. Castiel hit it in the heart, there was no way it should be moving around. Castiel held his gun closer as he moved to follow the trail. Castiel followed the trail to the waterfall. Castiel saw his boar laying on the shore as he moved into position to get a shot into whatever was helping themselves to his meal. Castiel backed up and ducked into a bush getting ready to fire once he got a good shot in. 

 

Castiel moved to fire when he paused standing up in surprise, staring at...what was helping themselves to his meal. A big hungry fat wolf was swallowing down the kill, his belly fat jiggling as he chewed needingly into the meat almost without swallowing. Castiel dropped his gun as a tear slid down his face. Dean jumped back growling when he paused noticing who it was. 

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel swallowed as the wolf stood frozen before his tail started to happily wag before he bolted into his arms. Castiel sobbed holding him as the wolf whimpered and cried wiggling so hard it was hard to hold him. Once the fat wolf calmed down enough, Castiel scooped him up forgetting his meal, The wolf whimpered but Castiel almost naturally held him avoiding his stomach as he walked him back home.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke in human form with a jump sitting up with a fright his eyes looking around as he attempted to figure out his surrounding’s quickly. Dean jumped hearing someone besides the bed which he yanked onto the makeshift bed made of blankets. Dean forced a knee into his back and yanked his arm up enough to  _ hurt _ .

 

“D-Dean! It’s me!” Castiel yelped as Dean noticeably tensed before realizing letting Castiel go. 

 

“S-Sorry, R-Reflex.” Dean apologized holding up his hand showing he meant no harm as he got off. Castiel sat up rubbing his shoulder in pain as he noticed Dean was looking over his human body, obvious he hadn’t been human in a while.

 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Castiel softly laid back in bed as he touched Dean’s hand distracting him from his thoughts. Dean turned to him with the touch as Castiel ushered for Dean to come closer. Dean smiled as he straddled Castiel wearing a tee shirt and underwear of Castiel’s. Castiel smiled wide seeing him in his clothes as he left a breath out feeling Dean on top of him again. 

 

“S-Sorry, am I heavy?” Dean asked touching his stomach shyly. “I gained a lot of weight away-Um, should I get off?”

 

“You get off and I’ll force you back on,” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled at him. “You’ve been gone for so long, I would cry if you weren’t to be straddling me.” Dean smiled as Dean cupped his face to softly kissing him. Castiel kissed back with care as Dean moaned into the kiss before pulling back.

 

“Wait, where are we?” Dean glanced around as Castiel smirked softly. “We aren’t at your home?”

 

“We are admittedly in Anna’s playhouse. I figured we would want a moment  _ alone _ before taking you back to the chaos of home where we will  _ never _ be alone.” Castiel admitted touching his face as Dean leaned into it. 

 

“Won’t your parents be worried?” Dean whispered as Castiel nuzzled into him.

 

“You slept for a bit, I was able to bring them what you didn’t eat of my kill and told them I was staying at Gabriel’s tonight.” Castiel smiled softly. “I know it was selfish, but...I just wanted you all to myself for a bit.” Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss. Dean kissed back just as desperate for him as Castiel quickly moved to free him of his clothes.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel awoke to the moon shining in on them from one of the windows of the playhouse, it was a rather large playhouse, which was made so Anna could grow up and play in it till she was ‘too cool’ for it. Dean was sitting near the window staring at the moon back in his clothes as Castiel sat up turning to his lover. Dean noticed his movement slightly turning to him.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no moving to sit behind him watching the moon with his lover. Castiel pressed kisses against his neck as dean allowed him access. Castiel wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“I can’t image what you had to do out there alone,” Castiel whispered as Dean sucked in air.

 

“I don’t know, Cas. After they threw my cage over the mountain, the metal broke allowing me out. I spent all my time in wolf form, sleeping, and eating and attempting to find a way back up the mountain on my own. Fought a lot from other creatures who still wanted to do god knows what with me because I’m a wolf.” Dean explained. “I never would have thought it was possible if not for you telling me about that path out of the mountains all those months ago. It was the safest way up.”

 

“God, I miss you, love,” Castiel spoke holding him so close as Dean nuzzled back into him...when Castiel felt something...odd. “Dean...did you eat something alive? I felt something move.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“I dunno,” Dean spoke nuzzling into Castiel. “It started doing that maybe a couple of days ago. Is it not normal?” 

 

“No…” Castiel spoke worried as he kissed his forehead with care. “I’ll have my mom check it out when we see her in the morning.” 

 

Dean nodded dozing, as Castiel rubbed his stomach with love as Dean closed his eyes leaning back into Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes just feeling Dean next to him once again, God Castiel slept so well. It wasn’t till the sun started in that Castiel slowly woke again. Dean curled in a blanket most likely because of Castiel as Castiel lifted up the blanket to see Dean sleeping on his chest. 

 

Castiel softly woke Dean with care, which Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly. Castiel helped Dean get dressed before dressing himself. Castiel moved to help Dean get up, before taking his hand walking him out of the playhouse. Dean held the blankets to his body to keep him warm covering his ears and tail as they walked. Not wanting anyone to realize Dean was back. Castiel helped Dean into the house, his mother was cooking barely noticing the two humming to herself. 

 

“Did you and little Gabe have fun-” Rowena turned seeing Castiel and Dean. Dean softly took off the blanket that covered his ears. Rowena looked surprised before she moved to Dean slowly and pulled him into a hug. “You’re home.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean sniffed as he hugged her back before she pulled back looking at him. 

 

“Welcome home, love.” Rowena sniffed wiping her tired eyes. “Are you hungry, we have a full meal for you. Come, love.” Rowena kissed his forehead and made him a big plate. “Eat.” 

 

Dean didn’t mind it at all to happily digging in the second was offered, Dean chewed at the meat with wanting to eat. Dean smiled at Rowena happy for the bit of spiciness. 

 

“I have been craving your spicy meals for a long time.” Dean chewed hungrily, Rowena smiled as she rubbed his ears. 

 

“You are too kind,” Rowena spoke as Castiel twisted the blanket into his hand. “Did you find him out in the woods-?”

 

“Mom, I think Dean might have a parasite,” Castiel whispered. “I touched his stomach and something touched back.” 

 

“I never heard of a parasite doing that,” Rowena explained confused looking at Dean who was fat and happy in the warmth of the house. “I’ll look him over, and I’m sure Michael will be willing to help too since he’s been taking to studying with the doctor.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“After he is done eating, we can give him a look over. Now come, rest. Eat.” Rowena kissed him as Castiel moved to take a seat with Dean who was eating. Dean also started to help himself to Castiel’s food which Castiel just kept giving himself more when Dean snuck some. Dean really liked his mother’s bread. He ate almost the whole loaf but he left a slice for everyone. 

 

“D-Dean!” Gadreel spoke using his wheelchair, which Dean lit up. “I was so worried!” Dean got up and Gadreel moved to him, they exchanged a hug with care. “Look at you! You look muscular!”

 

“I did a lot of walking out there,” Dean admitted. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good. T-Thanks to you, I’m alive.” Gadreel beamed. “I can never thank you enough.”

 

“You never have to thank me,” Dean spoke. “I’d do it again.”

 

“Thanks, Dean.” Gadreel moved to the empty spot at the table for him as Castiel handed him a plate. Castiel took Dean’s hand under the table. Dean went back to eating before he was yanked into a hug by Boris which Dean laughed before Boris and Rowena joined them to eat.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean was curled around blankets Castiel’s bed, Michael knocked on the door which caused Dean to glance up. Michael looking down in guilt as he swallowed. 

 

“M-Mom...said you needed to be looked at?” Michael spoke as Dean nodded. Michael moved to him swallowing trying not to cry.  

 

“Michael? What is wrong?” Dean sat up looking concerned as Michael looked at the battle scars on Dean’s skin. 

 

“...I-I...I had to choose, between Castiel and you to be punished for hurting lucifer and-” Michael cried ashamed but Dean held him. 

 

“Michael, You made the right choice. It’s okay.” Dean smiled. “Chuck told me the punishment and I still told him I did it. I mean I wish he was a bit kinder with the delivery but I wanted it to happen to me, not Castiel. Thank you, Michael.” Dean softly hugged him. Michael sniffed before composing himself. 

 

“S-So what do you need me to check on?” Michael asked as Dean touched his stomach. 

 

“I feel things. In my belly.” Dean touched it. “It only happens sometimes. I-I haven’t felt it yet today.” Michael nodded as Dean moved to lay down, Michael moved to touch his belly. 

 

“Maybe a parasite, I mean I’m sure you drank water with some crazy stuff out there-” Michael started but paused when he felt the hit to his hand. “...Dean is this...what you were talking about?” Michael looked in surprise. 

 

“Yeah, it started a week or so.” Dean sat up at Michael’s concern. “Is everything alright…?”

 

“...This is impossible.” Michael choked out feeling his stomach repeatedly trying to process. 

 

“What?” Dean asked scared. 

 

“Mom!” Michael yelled as Rowena came in concerned. 

 

“Why are you yelling you daft monkey?” Rowena spoke. “Scared me half to death!” Rowena held the hand to her chest moving to him. Michael took her hand and placed it on Dean’s stomach. 

 

“I need a second opinion.” Michael choked out placing Rowena’s hand on Dean’s stomach. 

 

“I don’t-” Rowena stated confused. 

 

“Wait.” Michael snapped when a hit to her hand caused Rowena to yank away in surprise and look at Michael, no one saying anything. 

 

“W-...What?” Dean asked as Rowena moved to sit next to him taking his hand.

 

“Dean...have you ever….been naked with someone before?” Rowena asked worriedly. “...Maybe when you were outside the wall?”

 

“No, I-I’ve only been naked with Castiel.” Dean blinked confusedly. 

 

“I know you change and shower together but what I’m trying to say-” Rowena blushed. 

 

“Have you had  _ sex _ ?” Michael snapped out unamused. 

 

“Oh, Yes,” Dean spoke smiling nodding his head understanding.

 

“Do you know with who?” Rowena spoke worried. 

 

“Just with Cas,” Dean spoke innocently as the shock slowly slid on Rowena and Michael’s face as they turned to each other. “We’re married so it’s okay. That’s what Sam said.” 

 

“...” Michael and Rowena blinked as they sighed. 

 

“...Want to rock paper scissors telling Cas and Dean?” Michael spoke holding up his hand, Rowena shrugged and started to play. 

 

Tie.

 

Tie.

 

Tie.

 

“Shit.” 


	12. Sweet buns

 

 

 

 

 

“Ouch!” Castiel held his head as Rowena smacked him with a stack of rolled up papers, Castiel whined like a child. “What did I do-? OUCH! DAD!” Castiel whined as Rowena continued to smack him. Boris pretended not to notice clearing his throat with fear it wouldn’t be put on him. “MOM-!”

 

“Did you or did you not have sex with Dean?” Rowena snapped as Castiel went red. “Tell me Dean is lying and you aren’t married to him either!”

 

“...uh…” Castiel glanced in the opposite direction before he was smacked again. “OUCH!”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to keep it zipped!” Rowena spoke as Castiel winced. 

 

“Y-Yes! I-I’m sorry!” Castiel tensed as his mother panted softly putting the paper down crossing her arms.

 

“Do you got a house built yet? A job? You got nothing to your name to sit here like you are something, huh?” Rowena snapped eyeing him. 

 

“A...Are you kicking me out?” Castiel choked as Rowena scoffed. 

 

“That’s normally what happens once you’ve married and started a family!” Rowena stated raised an eyebrow but the last bit went over his head.

 

“I should have told you about the half marriage or mated to Dean’s kind. I’m only half mated to Dean. Once a female he’s supposed to mate comes, and they...you know. The mark will go away and the wolves will come back just like they should have-” Castiel tried to explain.

 

“No need to worry about _bringing the wolves back_ **you** already started,” Rowena stated as Castiel continued to look confused. 

 

“...What?” Castiel blinked. “...What did I do exactly?” 

 

“Are you so daft?” Rowena spoke scoffing looking at Boris who was just as confused. “Castiel, come.” 

 

Castiel got up following his mother into Castiel’s bedroom where Dean seemed dazed. Holding his mouth as saying nothing but touching his stomach. When Castiel was inside, he gave Dean a confused look before Rowena moved his hand to Castiel’s stomach. Castiel continued to wait confused till a thump against his hand made him flinch trying to pull his hand back. Rowena refused and left it there. 

 

“Ya, feel that?” Rowena asked as Castiel slowly nodded. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“This is why you won’t sleep for another five years.” Rowena hummed. “And why you will eventually be back in my good graces for disgracing our god.” 

 

“Mom, What are you saying?” Castiel snapped as Rowena continued to let Castiel’s fingers feel the light hits to his hand. “You’re being cryptic. Can I get a straight answer?”

 

“I-I’m...I’m prengnati.” Dean tried as tears slid down. Dean didn’t understand the word he just learned and of course got it wrong. 

 

“What?” Castiel blinked pulling away from his mother forcing his hand on Dean’s face to wipe the tears. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I’m with a baby,” Dean explained rocking his hands. “The bump is the baby.”

 

“Dean, you can’t-” Castiel sighed going to explain men can’t have babies but Rowena stopped him. 

 

“He can, and he is,” Rowena spoke. “He is pregnant, Castiel.”

 

“W-What?” Castiel choked out turning to Michael. 

 

“He’s pregnant.” Michael nodded coldly before sighing. “...And it’s yours.”

 

“He’s a dude!” Castiel snapped letting go of Dean. “He can’t be pregnant.”

 

“Well, tell him that because he is.” Michael laughed ushering to Dean.

 

“No offense, but you’re humans. I need  _ another _ opinion.” Castiel snapped in denial storming out. 

 

“Castie-” Rowena called but Castiel left slamming the door. 

 

“W-...Why was Cas so angry at me?” Dean whimpered as Rowena instantly moved to him holding him rocking him softly.

 

“I-It’s just nerves,” Rowena reassure. “All new fathers do this.”

 

“T-They do?” Dean sniffed.

 

“Oh yes.” Rowena hummed kissing his head. “Why don’t I get you into a bath and clean clothes.” 

 

“Does the baby need it?” Dean sniffed. 

 

“No, but this is more for mama. To help you feel a little better. I promise, once after a warm bath prepared by me, you’ll be smiling and happy all day long and forget about that dummy.” Rowena spoke as she helped Dean up and towards the bath. Rowena gave Michael a look to handle Castiel as Michael sighed and went to find his brother.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Dean can’t be pregnant right?!” Castiel screamed as Sam crossed his arms hearing Castiel scream and panic at him. Gabriel standing next to Sam looking up at him concerned as Castiel was literally having a panic attack. “You said it was a rut right?! That means he can’t get pregnant!”

 

“I said it looked like something I never saw before. I assumed it was a rut...but Dean is special. Maybe...He was made to... _ carry _ kids instead of... _ make _ kids.” Sam sighed. “I thought it was odd when you topped him. Maybe I could have taken it as a sign something was off-”

 

“You could have  _ WARNED  _ me something was off!” Castiel snapped.

 

“If I recall you didn’t ask permission to  _ BONE _ Dean.” Sam snapped. “Why aren’t you more excited?! I thought you love him!”

 

“I-I do! I-I just-” Castiel snapped.

 

“He’s just worried because he feels like a failure he couldn’t protect the love of his life from Chuck but now he thinks he won’t be able to protect a baby too.” Michael walked over holding himself as Castiel swallowed turning away.

 

“...Is that why Castiel?” Gabriel said softly taking Castiel’s arm. “You don’t have to worry about that, Cas-” 

 

“Our child will be wolf. The people here are cruel!” Castiel spoke. “If they aren’t throwing rocks at Dean, they will take their rage on my child. It’s even worse that Dean isn’t even allowed back in the village! If they see him they will throw him over the mountain-” 

 

“Lucifer will not permit it and his father will not dare to oppose,” Michael explained. 

 

“Dean is not safe with chuck-” Castiel snapped.

 

“Chuck is sick!” Michael snapped everyone went quiet in surprise. “No one knows but it’s true. He’s been slowly dying. Lucifer is set to take over once Chuck can no longer walk. He’s been hiding it but he can’t hide it anymore, he can’t stand longer than ten minutes without his legs giving up. It’s been getting worse and worse. I give it less than a month.” 

 

“...What about-?” Castiel sighed seeming to calm down.

 

“Everyone else? Lucifer and I will have your back. Teach who we can about acceptance and how the wolves are a blessing.” Michael explained. “Even if we can’t change the old generation, your child. My nephew or niece will never have to fear anything. Because you have all your family backing you, Dean and the baby up. I promise.”

 

“We promise,” Gabriel said taking his hand. “We will do what we can to help as well. Also...help you build your cabin. You know, like tradition.” Castiel smiled softly at that. 

 

“You should build a Cabin near mine!” Michael took his hand. “Oh, you’ll love being near the waterfall.”

 

“T-...That wouldn’t be good for the baby...to be near water. They could drown…” Castiel whispered as everyone held a small smile. Castiel warming up to parenthood even slightly. 

 

“Good point, mom and dad can help you pick off an area.” Michael beamed. “Now, you owe Dean an apology for that trash you pulled when you found out and go tell him how happy you are.”

 

“...Yeah, I know.” Castiel spoke as Michael pulled him towards the house. “Think he hates me?” 

 

“No, Dean doesn’t know how to hate.” Michael waved him off as Castiel gave him a small smile. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the couch curled into a blanket with Gadreel sitting next to him, Gadreel was rubbing Dean’s stomach and talking about the baby. Dean was a little down from his earlier interaction with Castiel but Rowena and Gadreel were trying to cheer him up.

 

“Do you want a girl or a boy?” Gadreel asked as Dean blinked. 

 

“What’s the difference?” Dean asked as Rowena snickered. 

 

“That’s definitely something to discuss  _ before  _ the baby.” Rowena laughed.

 

“Not it.” Gadreel snorted. 

 

“I-...I got it.” Castiel stood in the doorway as Castiel’s eyes focused on Dean. “I-It’s my job as a dad...now right?” 

 

“...” Rowena touched his shoulder in care very proud of him before Castiel turned to his father.

 

“Dad. I know I’m since I am going to be a father...I was wondering if you can help me find a piece of land and help me build a home.” Castiel asked as Boris nodded his head. 

 

“I’d be honored,” Boris spoke nudging his son as Castiel walked over to Dean sitting down next to him. Castiel pulled Dean close nuzzling into his mate, Castiel patted his belly with care. 

 

“We are going to have the best house to care for them.” Castiel kissed Dean’s head as Dean smiled. 

 

“So you aren’t...mad at me?” Dean stated. 

 

“Of course not!” Castiel beamed. “I’m having a baby with the person I love the most! Why would I be mad?” Castiel nuzzled him as Dean closed his eyes to him happy for the love. “I even want to marry you the real way.” Castiel beamed at his mother. “Think we could set it up?”

 

“Well, seeing as Dean has no family to have a bride price paid to.” Rowena put her hands on her hip. “He really doesn’t have someone you can ask for his hand-”

 

“He could ask me.” Sam walked in with his hands on his hips amused. “I am the closest to Dean’s species and older than him. I already see Dean as my family. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Thanks, Sam. That’s really sweet.” Castiel smiled sitting up. 

 

“However, I’m hard to please,” Sam smirked. “Just because you knocked him up, doesn’t mean a free pass.”

 

“Don’t be mean, you moose head,” Gabriel spoke coming from around the corner just catching up to Sam carrying some sweets. “This is the time for celebration. Not your power tripping.” Gabriel came in placing the sweets in front of Dean who moved to eat it but paused. “It’s for you, Dean. Eat up.” 

 

Dean moved to take a bite of his treat happily chewing as Gabriel looked at him happily. 

 

“My mom  _ loved _ those when pregnant with Anna,” Gabriel explained as Dean gave a smile. Castiel nodded a bit worried about something. 

 

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked as Castiel glanced up. 

 

“If you are supposed to bring the wolves back. Our child...would only be half wolf right? How will it bring it back?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I was thinking about that too,” Rowena spoke.

 

“Well, I was thinking that too, except...that mark.”  Sam moved to him looking at that arm. “Castiel’s mentioned how he was able to absorb Dean’s power and use it. Human’s can’t use it.” 

 

“Then what are you implying?” Castiel eyed him.

 

“I think...This marking that binds you might do more than just bind you.” Sam spoke. “I don’t know exactly what it means but...maybe that mark changed your dna a bit. I mean, the gods chose you to bring back the wolf.” 

 

“So you think I’m...part wolf?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Maybe, They are going to need pure breeding to be able to accurately bring back wolves right? Maybe you are wolf enough to do that.” Sam explained. Castiel gave him a look of disbelief. “What? I’m just making a logical observation.” 

 

“Come on, Sam. Let’s get going. We have to go to the market today.” Gabriel stated. Castiel wanted to go and join his friend...but that’s not what fathers do right?

 

“Did you want to go?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked. Could Dean read his mind too??? “There are things I want to ask Rowena in private anyway. Go get me and the baby something nice.”

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel hesitated.

 

“Nothing changes because we have a baby coming. We don’t have to be shut-ins...or well..you don’t anyways.” Dean chuckled kissing him softly.

 

“I’ll bring you back tons of food.” Castiel beamed as Dean smiled at him. Castiel kissed him with love before bolting outside with Sam and Gabriel. Dean rolled his eyes with love. Rowena happy to feed him enough to fatten him up, so she was already making him another meal. 

 

“You need to fatten up,” Rowena spoke. “If you are just feeling their kicks you are about five-ish months. I was larger than you are now. You look barely pregnant.” 

 

Dean got up touching his stomach as he walked towards Rowena. Rowena gave him a smile as Dean glanced down at his belly. He wasn’t very large. He looked fat more than baby. He thought it was weird he was gaining weight when he barely ate out there. 

 

“Rowena. Can you tell me everything I need to know about babies and...being a mom?” Dean asked shyly as Rowena looked at him. Dean was so innocent and he was still learning so much about the human world. 

 

“Sure, love.” Rowena spoke as Dean tilted his head as she pulled away from the meal to pull him up a seat next to her. Dean took a seat as Rowena went back to cooking. “...but trust me, no matter what I tell you. No one gets it right. They all learn the hard way.” Dean rubbed his belly feeling a bit better about being so clueless about babies as Rowena smiled. “Well, I can start at the beginning or you can ask questions?”

 

“...At the beginning?” Dean asked as Gadreel came to help with Dinner as Boris and Michael went to work outside on the chores. Gadreel cleaning stuff for dinner as Rowena nodded and started to explain what she knows. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know.” Gabriel explained as they entered the village, Castiel paused turning to him as Gabriel smiled. “You should go wish blessings for your baby.” Gabriel spoke pointing to the temple.

 

“That’s normally  _ before _ you get a baby right?” Castiel asked shyly. “I already missed that step, what should he bless me for during a pregnancy.”

 

“So? Why can’t we do it when we feel like?” Gabriel stated with smile. “I mean, I don’t know anyone who got a baby blessing...while pregnant but...why wouldn’t our gods bless you! You are having a baby with the wolf god. A  _ male _ wolf god. If they bless you enough to conceive without their blessing...” Gabriel whispered. “So I think they would be more than happy to give you blessing now to...thank them for it.” Castiel gave him a soft smile. “If you want to go, we can all go together. I’d love to wish the best for your baby.” 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel blushed as Gabriel squealed happily. Gabriel yanking Castiel towards the old temple. Gabriel purchasing some sweets to the offer during his prayers. Gabriel handed each one sweet bun before handing them both a penny. 

 

“Ever prayed before?” Gabriel asked happily as Sam shook his head no moving to eat the sweet bun but Gabriel slapped it lightly away from his mouth. “First we offer the sweet bun to the gods idol we wish to pray too. Some gods get more than others.” Gabriel explained as they walked over to a goddess, she held a baby into her arms. 

 

The white statue was covered in vines and flowers that naturally grew. There was a plate to the gods for offerings of food. You would offer the food for the gods attention, and then head to the natural well where the large river vortexed into a large hole in the water. They had to stay a good distance away from the rapid waves. There was a large rope barrier a good distance away from the edge to keep anyone from falling in. They would throw the coin into the rapids in an attempt to get it into the hole for the strongest of prayers. 

 

Castiel and Gabriel bowed to the goddess playing their sweet buns onto her golden tray and closed their eyes making the prayer. Sam just watched them but didn’t say anything till they finished. 

 

“Which...goddess is this?” Sam asked scratching at his hat covering his ears. 

 

“Goddess Mary.” Gabriel explained. “Goddess of pure innocence to sum her up simply, so like virginity, first loves, true love, and of course children mostly but she does other stuff. She’s one of the more important gods. She actually is the most protected of the gods. The reason she is the most respected and it some ways fear...is her lover is John, The god of theft to sum him up. Her opposite.”

 

“God of theft is the opposite of Pure innocence?” Sam questioned confused which a chuckle. “How does that make sense?”

 

“...Theft is the only thing John has ever given us. The theft of happiness. The theft of love. The theft of childhood. The theft of a father in your life. The theft of a future. The theft of innocence...and theft of life.” Gabriel explained with a haunted look. 

 

He was talking about his life. How his mother got sick and every day got closer to dying. How his father couldn’t cope and spent his life in a bar. Gabriel lost his childhood to be both a mother and father to his sister...losing any chance of continuing his education. 

 

“Make your prayer.” Gabriel smiled softly.

 

“...Can...I made more than one wish?” Sam asked. 

 

“...Sure.” Gabriel was going to correct him. It wasn’t a wish. It was a prayer. It was more than just hopeless hoping. It was like...more. Sam closed his eyes softly and mumbled softly. It was so soft but Gabriel couldn’t hear about what. Sam opened his eyes before setting the sweet bun on the tray before turning to Gabriel. 

 

“Now what?” Sam asked. Gabriel nodded him to follow as they walked to the rope block off near the river rapids. 

 

“We toss the coin in, if you get it into the hole the rumor is that it will for sure come true.” Castiel spoke tossing his coin. The coin landed somewhere a bit off from the hole. “But every prayer has a chance obviously.” Gabriel tossed his in which landed a lot farther off then Castiel’s. Not at all that far from where they were standing. Gabriel blushed sheepishly at the terrible throw.

 

Sam walked over tossing the coin with a graceful flick of his wrist. The boys watched it aim dead center into the hole and disappear into the vortex. Castiel and Gabriel seemed a bit surprised before Gabriel cleared his throat. 

 

“You’re not human, you cheated.” Gabriel lightly punched him which Sam gave him a softly smile before cupping his chin and wiping the smeared sweet bun off Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel sucked in air freezing at the innocent touch but Sam pulling his hand away innocently without even noticing. 

 

“How do you always have food on your face?” Sam asked giving him a light shove. “You keep touching your face with dirty hands.” Sam took his hands cleaning them with a cloth as Gabriel looked away. 

 

“He’s always been like that.” Castiel admitted. 

 

“It’s like he’s attempting to store it all on his face for later.” Sam teased before Gabriel shoved him away. 

 

“Stop teasing me, you fucks!” Gabriel laughed, people shushing them, they gave shy smiles as they walked out of the temple. Sam snickered ruffling Gabriel’s hair pulling him close. Sam always smelled so...comforting. It was hard to explain. He almost had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around it and keeping him close. He almost sighed when Sam pulled away never wanting him to admit he wanted his arms to keep him close and warm. He didn’t know...when he wanted this. When this feeling started...he didn’t even know how to explain it if he ever did admit it out loud. 

 

“Why don’t you guys go and pick out something good to eat for Dean while I get the shopping done?” Sam smiled as Castiel lit up taking Gabriel’s wrist and already dragging him along.

 

Gabriel followed Castiel but his eyes looked back at Sam already reading the list they both wrote for dinner. Gabriel’s eyes focusing on his small smile and his hair falling into his face. Seeing the sun hit him just right to make his eyes light up with happiness before Gabriel forced himself to pull away. Leaving himself wondering why he was staring at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my computer (I legit bought 4 months ago) just ate it. No idea why. I have to send it in to get it fixed so next chapter might be a bit. Luckily I finished this right before it died. I was unable to correct this because I snuck posting it at work so bare with me till my computer gets fixed. Thanks!


	13. Lazy

 

 

 

 

 

Dean blinked in front of the mirror, his stomach rounding slightly but he looked way less pregnant in human form. Dean eyeing himself one more time before moving towards the kitchen his nose sniffing as he smelled what Rowena was cooking. 

 

“Smell something good?” Rowena laughed as Dean smiled softly his tail wagging. “I’m making one of my special dinners for you and the wee one.” Dean beamed as he glanced down at the food. “Here, take this.” Rowena handed him a couple of strawberries. “That should hold you over till the food is done. We just got to wait for the boys.” 

 

Dean’s tail wagged as he stared down at the food in his hand walking towards the porch. Dean wasn’t allowed outside due to you know being exiled. No one ever went out this far for any reason but to visit. The people who visited seemed to be people who knew Dean was there. 

 

Dean paused when there was a soft giggle, Dean paused tilting his head to see Anna smiling at him hiding behind the side of the house and peering over at him.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Dean asked as Anna shrugged moving to walk over to sit next to him.

 

“I got bored.” Anna sat down next to him. “Gabriel’s taking forever to come back from the village center.”

 

“That’s because he has Sam and Castiel with him,” Dean commented offering her a strawberry, she took it happily for the treat. 

 

“That explains it.” Anna rolled her eyes as Dean chuckled at her groan. “I would die if those three were together watching me. They are so dumb.” Dean laughed loudly at her as She smiled innocently at him. “Do you want to play with me?”

 

“I’m really not supposed to be outside.” Dean sighed before eyeing her. “...and from what I remember, you’re not supposed to be out  _ alone. _ ” Dean poked her which made her giggle. 

 

“If you come with me, I won’t be  _ alone. _ ” Anna blinked innocently. Dean shook his head before getting up. Dean rubbed his belly softly before he stretched. 

 

“Fine, just till Castiel, Sam and Gabriel come back.” Dean smiled before nodding as Anna beamed. Anna taking his hand leading him towards her playhouse. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dean hummed watching Anna placing a mix match of cups for them in the playhouse, She was really excited to have someone to play house with. Anna was going on about something Dean assumed was part of the roleplay. Dean lazily pretending to sip out of his cup, Anna loved talking her ear off talking about some sort of gossip she has overheard. Made up or not. He wasn’t sure. 

 

“I don’t know Elenor,” Anna spoke to her doll. “I just don’t see myself committing to one man. I’m just five. I don’t even like boys. Let alone one I want forever!” She shrugged groaning like she annoyed herself. Dean smiled with a small chuckle.

 

“Do you want to do...um. Kiss and tongue and stuff?”  Anna asked Dean sitting up slightly as she shifted on her but to kneel. 

 

“Kiss and tongue and stuff?” Dean asked innocently laughing. “That sounds gross.” Dean joked. 

 

“Ya. It sounds gross.” Anna agreed to move to pour more imaginary water into his cup. Dean laughed loudly as he gave his stomach a pat sitting back because he was getting uncomfortable sitting on the floor. When a slam from outside made them turn. 

 

“Gabriel!” A drunk man yelled stumbling out of the door of the house. He seemed very angry stumbling around the front of the house. “Where the fuck is that piece of shit?!” 

 

Anna tensed as she moved to stand to peer out of one of the windows before she ducked and moved behind to Dean. 

 

“Dad’s home.” Anna coward. “H-he’s not normally back this early. He must be in his moods.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dean held her, he softly nuzzled her. “Why don’t we just go back to Castiel’s house? I’m sure Castiel and Gabriel should be back now.” 

 

“O-Okay,” Anna spoke upset as Dean glanced to try to see Gabriel’s father was but he could no longer see him outside. Dean moved to the front door, eyeing the area holding Anna close before whispering her to move. Anna kept low as she started towards Castiel’s house. Dean looked around a bit more before moving to follow her before a noise behind him made him turn to look over his shoulder. Dean grunted as a hard to the face knocked him out. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel carried his treats in his hand happy to have bought some things for the baby, things from sweets for Dean, a couple of blankets for the baby as well as a small toy he picked up there. Castiel walked into the house moving to place his bought items on the couch before organizing it. Rowena smiling as she saw her son. 

 

“Look at you being the daddy of the year. You only found out today, you have a bit before they will need a blanket or a toy.” Rowena spoke as she started to serve food. Boris was happy to dig into the meal as Castiel smiled. 

 

“I know but I want Dean to know I am serious about this,” Castiel spoke checking the bedroom looking for Dean. “Hey, mom? Where’s Dean?” 

 

“Did you check the bedroom?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded rubbing his head from the pounding headache he had since his walk back home. 

 

“He wasn’t taking a nap? I assumed he went to bed after talking to Anna on the porch.” Rowena spoke as Gabriel and Sam exchanged looks. 

 

“Maybe Anna kidnapped him?” Sam offered. 

 

“Come on, Cas. Let’s go get him.” Gabriel sighed as he walked towards the door. Sam still carrying the groceries for Gabriel’s household. 

 

“I’ll be back, mom,” Castiel called moving to follow Gabriel out. They were talking and laughing as Anna came bolting towards them panting. 

 

“Whoa, Where’s the fire?!” Gabriel joked as Anna bolted into Gabriel’s arms. 

 

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked looking around. “Was he with you?” Gabriel noticed how upset Anna was.

 

“Anna?” Gabriel spoke noticing her crying kneeling down to her. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Daddy’s home,” Anna spoke upset. “D-Daddy was mad. He hurt Dean-” Castiel tensed moving to run towards Dean house. 

 

“CAS!” Gabriel panicked before turning to Anna. “Go to Castiel’s house.”

 

“But-” Anna panicked but Sam and Gabriel ran after him leaving her alone.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dean was sporting a good black eye as he sat up now sitting up in Gabriel’s kitchen. Dean could hear someone talking to him as a harsh hit to the back of his head made him groan. 

 

“Get up, boy. Make me dinner. Should have started that before I got home, Gabriel.” A voice moved past him moving to sit on the couch. Dean glanced towards the man who slapped his head. The man who was too drunk to realize he wasn’t Gabriel. “Get up!” 

 

Dean slowly pulled himself from the floor getting up as he held the kitchen counter before steadying himself. Dean’s head hurt so bad he wanted to vomit. He held his head squeezing his eyes shut. That old man had a punch. 

 

“Hurry it up! I’m hungry!” The man snapped as Dean held himself slowly looking over at the man. This man had no problem hitting Dean, a Supernatural being, thinking he was his human son. Dean frowned pissed off as he stared at Gabriel’s father. 

 

“No.” Dean snapped angrily as the man turned to him. 

 

“What did you say, boy?” He sat up with a hiccup. 

 

“I said. No. You’re nothing but vermin. A plague to everyone and everything around you.” Dean growled as Gabriel’s father moved to get up angrily slapping Dean hard in the face. Dean turned to look at him wiping his busted lip with blood. Dean’s eyes started to glow blue as the man in surprise took a step back as the earth started to shake. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel fell to his knees as the world shook, Gabriel started to fall but Sam pulled him close keeping him upright. Castiel felt and heard old trees falling behind him which he covered his head protectively. When the earth finally stopped rocking, Castiel forced himself to get up bolting into Gabriel’s house. 

 

“D-Dean?!” Castiel panted as Dean turned to them wiping his bloody lip, Castiel grabbed his face with care looking over his injury. Dean winced which Castiel held him with more care. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Dean spoke spitting out blood before he weakly collapsing. Castiel caught him scooping him up stopping him from hitting on the floor. Sam moved to help him taking Dean’s weight so Castiel didn’t have to. Castiel cupped Dean’s face concerned. 

 

“He’s fine,” Sam spoke as he spoke to Castiel. “He just is weak. He’s out of power.”   
  


“F-From his injuries?” Castiel asked.

 

“No...I think from that.” Gabriel pointed a shaky hand to the mouse sitting in the middle of a pile father’s clothes. Looking around wiping his face, the mouse cleaned its face. Gabriel and Castiel walked over to the mouse who squeaked up at them. 

 

“Castiel...please tell me I am not seeing a white mouse with a tattoo?” Gabriel choked out as the mouse shook its fist squeaking at them. Castiel swallowed.

 

“No, you aren’t seeing a mouse with a tattoo...you are seeing a mouse...with  _ multiple _ ...tattoos.” Castiel swallowed as Gabriel sucked in air mumbling curse words rubbing his head. 

 

Gabriel moved into the kitchen grabbing a bowl before placing the mouse in it by scooping it up and placing it inside. Gabriel gave his father some food and a small toy cup filled with a small bit of water.

 

“I-I’m just going to deal with this later.” His father still protesting as Gabriel placed the bowl on the table. 

 

“L-Let’s get you both home and collect Anna,” Gabriel spoke covering his father’s bowl with a book as they watched the mouse continue to squeak in annoyance. 

 

“You think Dean did this?” Castiel asked in shock.

 

“No, I think the sofa did it!” Gabriel snapped sarcastically. “Yes, Dean did it!” 

 

“I didn’t know he had this type of power.” Castiel choked.

 

“No one did,” Sam spoke. “Maybe we all underestimated him. He’s powerful. Causing the earth to shake and able to change a human into a mouse.”

 

“W-We don’t know if Dean caused the earth to shake. But w-...we do know he changed your father.” Castiel spoke. “W-We will get Dean to change him back.”

 

“I’m not in any rush.” Gabriel gave a look to the mouse disinterested. “Maybe it will give him time to sober up.”

 

“Come on. Let’s go.” Castiel spoke as Sam and Gabriel followed him out back towards Castiel’s. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rowena was the first to notice Dean’s condition and rushed over, petting his face as Sam moved to place him on the couch. Dean slept peacefully despite the injuries to his face. Rowena grabbed a blanket covering up Dean. 

 

“My poor wee one!” Rowena spoke moving to tend to his injuries, petting his hair with care wiping the blood. “What happened?”

 

“It was my dad,” Gabriel spoke without having to explain. 

 

“That horrible man using his fists to speak. I should knock him right out-” Rowena spoke.

 

“Love, Love.” Boris moved to hold his angry and feisty wife. “Behave, that will solve nothing.”

 

“It’d make me feel better.” Rowena pouted crossing her arms. “I’d make him wish he never was born with fists!”

 

“I know.” Boris kissed her head with love. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about getting back at my dad,” Gabriel spoke moving to Anna who was sitting playing with Gadreel. “Dean turned him into a mouse.” 

 

“A mouse?” Boris and Rowena exchanged looks.

 

“Long story.” Sam sighed as Gabriel checked Anna for injuries but before Gabriel could pick up his sister Sam already picked her up.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Anna,” Gabriel spoke as Rowena nodded. “Can you and Dean stop by when he’s able to?” Gabriel turned to Castiel. 

 

“Of course.” Castiel nodded as Gabriel ushered Sam to follow him. Castiel turned to Dean who continued to sleep on resting himself from using his power as he did before when Castiel used all his power.

 

“Come eat, Castiel.” Boris patted his back as Castiel looked back at him. “He needs rest and you need some food in your gut.” 

 

“Okay,” Castiel stated moving to eat as Rowena tended to Dean’s face before going to eat herself. Leaving Dean to rest.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean opened his eyes tiredly blinking as he sat up on the couch, his eyes lit up blue with weakness. He glanced around the house which was dark, everyone sleeping. Dean noticed Castiel sitting across from him sleeping on the chair. Dean moved to sit up in the chair which woke Castiel up. 

 

“Your face healed up.” Castiel yawned rubbing his face. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Dean mumbled rubbing his stomach with care as Castiel moved towards the kitchen. Dean followed with caretaking a seat on the kitchen chair watching Castiel going to heat up Dean’s food.

 

“You know, you turned Gabriel’s dad into a mouse,” Castiel commented as Dean was taken back.

 

“What?” Dean choked out. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a cute little white mouse.” Castiel snorted. “Gabriel’s enjoying the peace of quiet of a fatherless home.” 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to I just got so angry-” Dean swallowed. 

 

“I think this was good for everyone,” Castiel reassured working on the food. “Trust me, he needs a time out for hurting you.” Dean nodded softly as Castiel eyed him. “...I was so worried when Anna said you were hurt-”

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered. 

 

“You did nothing wrong,” Castiel reassured as he flipped the meat, making sure it was to Dean’s liking. “I...I just got so scared for you...and the baby.”

 

“We are okay.” Dean breathed scratching Castiel’s back with love. Castiel closed his eyes to the touches before he placed the food on a plate and served it to Dean. Castiel took a seat next to Dean watching Dean eating. Castiel rubbed the back of his head before sighing. 

 

“Can you imagine us being dads?” Castiel mumbled as Dean shrugged. “Having a kid. Man, I just can’t wrap my head around it.”

 

“Do you regret it?” Dean asked.

 

“No.” Castiel shook his head before kissing his forehead. “Of course not, this...just isn’t real to me yet. Maybe when you are actually round or when they are in our arms.” 

 

“I get it.” Dean hummed. “I still don’t believe it either…” Castiel watched him take another bite which Castiel swelled with pride. “But I can feel it is. It’s weird.”

 

“We’ll get used to it.” Castiel smiled softly. “We will get through this together.” Castiel took his hand kissing it. “We have plenty of time to get this all right. We will build our house, get married and have our child in our arms before we know it.”

 

“I don’t even know what a baby is really,” Dean mumbled as Castiel laughed with care.

 

“It’s okay, that’s why I am here.” Castiel snickered. 

 

“...What about the beasts out there to get me…?” Dean asked as Castiel’s smile faded. “Will they stop now?”

 

Castiel almost forgot about how dangerous it was for them, Castiel gave him a loving touch to his chin before hugging him close. 

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel breathed kissing his lips. “They will stop now.”

 

“Good.” Dean beamed. “I was worried.”

 

“I’d protect you,” Castiel spoke proudly. “I’m the dad, that’s what I am supposed to do.”

 

“Really?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Yes, of course.” Castiel beamed. “It’s a dad’s job to protect their lover and baby.”

 

“Really? Because I seem to protect you a lot,” Dean smirked as Castiel frowned.

 

“Not all the time.” Castiel pouted crossing his arms.

 

“Most of the time.” Dean blinked innocently resting his chin on his palm chewing as Castiel squinted his eyes at him.

 

“I want a divorce,” Castiel commented as Dean giggled not understanding what that meant. Castiel chuckled softly at Dean’s innocence eyeing him with love. Castiel stared at him before he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean let out a small moan cupping his face holding him back. 

 

The kiss first innocent, their lips moving against each other. It wasn’t till Dean found himself being pressed back against the kitchen table. Dean choked out a moan as Castiel moved to press loving bites against his throat. Dean closed his eyes holding him close as Dean’s eyes lit up blue in response to the touch. 

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered as Castiel gave his neck his lick to his Adam's apple. Castiel pressing him back into the table Dean shivered feeling Castiel sliding his top slowly off. Dean loved the feeling of Castiel touching his body. Dean sucked in air as Castiel moved to take off his pants. Dean watched Castiel strip him naked, the house quiet except for Dean’s pants. Castiel scooped him up in his arms after Dean was naked moving him into their bedroom to continue where they left off without being interrupted.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke with an upset stomach his body betraying him to continue to enjoy his sleep. Dean sat up moving to grab his pants from the floor before getting up. Castiel was fast asleep turning away with sucking in air as he nuzzled into his pillow. Dean walked out of the house moving away from the house to vomit. Dean shivered at the vomit holding his stomach kneeling down near a tree. His tail moving lazily behind him as Dean closed his eyes sucking in air. 

 

He sometimes got these upset stomach when he was on the other side of the wall, he thought it was just from the food or water he ate and drank. Now he understood that it was because of the small thing that grew inside. 

 

Dean’s hand moved down to his stomach touching the slight ‘fat’ on his belly, the fat of his growing baby inside him. He never thought this...was going to be his future, but to be fair he never thought of the future. He didn’t have a past, he didn’t know there was future...he knew of the now ever since he could remember. 

 

Dean sucked in air allowing himself to enjoy the wind and the cold fresh air, leaning against the tree before the sound of the rooster howling the morning alarm which made Dean jump at the noise. Dean held his chest panting as he tried to calm his racing heart. Why was he so jumpy?

 

“Up ya lazy oafs!” Rowena spoke to Castiel, her husband, and Gadreel. Despite being in his wheelchair, he was still able to help around the house and still needed to get up. Dean couldn’t make out most of her conversation till a concerned Castiel poked his head out of the back door noticing most likely by now Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel choked out so protective. Dean stood his stomach feeling better once he vomited but his stomach still felt upset.

 

“I’m right here.” Dean sighed with a smile as Castiel walked over protectively looking him over.

 

“Your eye has healed,” Castiel spoke cupping his face. 

 

“And my lip.” Dean touched his own lip as Castiel nodded. 

 

“What are you doing out here?” Castiel asked eyeing him.

 

“I felt a little bit sick,” Dean spoke. “Thanks to them.” 

 

“Are you causing problems already?” Castiel spoke cupping Dean’s slightly rounding stomach. “Such a bad baby.”

 

“They are a good baby,” Dean looked offended as Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Already trying to condone their bad behavior,” Castiel smirked playfully as he looked down at Dean’s stomach. “You have been lazying around long enough, we got chores for you to do baby!” Castiel walked to grab logs as Dean snorted moving to grab the egg basket to help. “Such a lazy baby! You sure it’s mine?”

 

“If the baby is lazy, we should be asking if we are sure it’s deans,” Rowena spoke raising an eyebrow as Castiel looked offended. “Look at Dean, always up and ready for chores unlike you! Always sleeping your life away! It is a wonder you could even make the time in your ‘busy’ schedule to make a baby!”

 

“Moooom,” Castiel whined as Dean laughed ignoring his whining to help with light chores. 


	14. Lucky ribbon

 

 

 

 

Dean stared at the mouse he couldn’t quite figure out how to change back as Dean watched him shaking his fist at Dean with a string of squeaks. Dean blinked at him tilting his head as he poked the glass. 

 

“Don’t poke the glass, he doesn’t like it,” Castiel spoke calmly moving Dean’s hand.

 

“So all he accomplished was making him now light up in the dark,” Gabriel spoke as Anna clapped.

 

“Can I put him in my room so I can have a night light in my room at night?” Anna beamed. Gabriel and Sam gave each other a glance before shrugging a nod.

 

“Sorry, I do not know how to fix this,” Dean explained already sneaking a cookie on the counter. 

 

“It’s alright. Azazel’s less of a burden of this way.” Gabriel sighed as he glanced at the mouse. “And now that he’s more useful then he ever has.” Dean chewed before a noise made Gabriel glance up. 

 

“Gabriel.” A weak voice called as Gabriel sighed getting physically distraught by her voice before going to check on her.

 

“How...is she doing, Sam?” Castiel spoke when they were alone. Dean took the hint leading Anna to set up the bowl for her father on the nightstand in their room leaving them alone. 

 

“Donno.” Sam sighed. “Only he cares for her.” 

 

“He’s very protective of her.” Castiel nodded.

 

“...but I can smell it,” Sam spoke. “How close to Death she gets daily. I’m sure Dean can smell it better. He’s obviously all powerful-”

 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke as he turned to Sam. “...Do you think Dean could-” Castiel stopped talking when Gabriel came out with an empty cup pausing at the words. Castiel didn’t want to continue. He knew his words could hurt him if the idea hit the air...however, Castiel knew it was too late.

 

“...Finish that sentence.” Gabriel spoke shaking as he moved to him.

 

“G-Gabe-” Castiel hesitated. “It’s just a dumb idea-”

 

“I know what you were going to say!” Gabriel spoke with hope. “You...You think Dean might be able to heal my mother! Don’t you?!”

 

“W-We don’t know that-” Castiel choked.

 

“But maybe right?!” Gabriel stated.

 

“We don’t know if Dean could control his powers enough to get the outcome you want,” Sam spoke strongly. “Dean could try and make it worse. We don’t know what could happen! If Dean screws this up and makes her into a mouse or something. She could die sooner-” 

 

“Stop! How can you say that?!” Gabriel snapped. “Yes or no! You think Dean may be able to heal my mom?!” 

 

“Maybe isn’t a good enough risk!” Sam snapped back at him gripping his arm. “Enjoy your mother while you still have her, and learn to slowly let g-” Gabriel slapped him. Hard. Sam said nothing clenching his teeth looking annoyed before Sam pointed a finger in his face. Sam, however, kept his words to himself just pulling his finger back clenching his fist and stormed off. Castiel winced as the door slammed shut. 

 

Gabriel was taken back that Sam stormed off, Gabriel...never seen Sam walk out during an argument. Sam normally just flirted his way out of the problem. Gabriel blinked watching him go before without a word Gabriel moving to follow. Gabriel trying to process Sam’s obvious anger. 

 

“S-Sam. Wait.” Gabriel ran over grabbing his shoulder making him turn. “W-Why are you so angry? Y-You normally are... _ into  _ it.” Gabriel mumbled it as Gabriel held himself awkward. 

 

“...Because, Gabriel. This isn’t nothing. You know me. You  _ know _ I love you.” Sam moved to him, Gabriel backed into the tree sucking in air as Sam softly touched his hip with a slight touch. Sam was in his personal space. Gabriel swallowed eyeing him as Sam looked him in the eyes with such...intensity. “Why do you think I am out to hurt you…? When all I want is to make you happy…”

 

Gabriel parted his lips to speak when Sam’s lips pressed against Gabriel’s. Gabriel sucking in air at the touch to his lips. This...was different from all the other times Sam had attempted to kiss him. Almost more desperate. Gabriel hated how at that simple desperate touch Gabriel cupped his face and kissed him back his body naturally moved against Sam’s. 

 

Sam held him back a bit tighter, the kiss deepening between them as Sam pinned him back against the tree. Gabriel felt Sam pick him up gripping his ass squishing it in his hand. Gabriel moaned into the touch as Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist. Sam’s hands slid under his shirt pulling it off which Gabriel allowed it before kissing him once again. 

 

Sam lowered him to the ground rather gracefully breaking the kiss only as Gabriel forced off Sam’s shirt. Sam panted helping him take it off before Sam’s lips moved to kiss his neck. Gabriel closed his eyes feeling Sam’s hands slide under his pants, pulling it from Gabriel’s body. He couldn’t help but want this to continue. He couldn’t help but want Sam to continue to touch him….to kiss him.

 

Sam pulled the pants away from him giving Gabriel a lustful bite to his neck. Gabriel gasped a moan as Sam slowly slid off Gabriel’s underwear before his own clothes. Leaving them naked against each other. Gabriel swallowed with nerves but shaking with lust.

 

“Did you-” Sam whispered about to ask his permission to continue but Gabriel pulled him back into a loving kiss, Sam taking the hint, Sam pulled back licking his fingers before he slid his fingers against his hole. Gabriel shuddered at the touch feeling the pressure of the first finger sliding in. “My saliva isn’t like humans. It can help with lubrication better than humans. It should help with your first time.” Gabriel tensed but soon started to adjust. “It also helps you feel better from pain.”

 

Gabriel opened his legs wider allowing Sam to have more access to him, Gabriel sucked in air as soon as Sam started to move his finger inside Gabriel. Gabriel could only whimper, looking down at the finger slowly entering and moving into him. Sam took time to prep him, taking it easy on him to adjust. 

 

When Sam’s fingers had done more than enough to prep him, Sam pulled his fingers out of Gabriel, Gabriel whimpering moving up to kiss his face repeatedly. Sam gave his own hand a lick giving himself some lubrication before...Sam moving to lift Gabriel’s legs up a bit to position himself at his hole kissing Gabriel back with each tiny kiss. 

 

Gabriel swallowed feeling Sam’s hardening cock pressing against his hole, Gabriel swallowing before squeezing his eyes shut. Sam slid into him, holding it once he was fully inside him allowing him to adjust. Gabriel panted swallowing down his pain as he quickly started to adjust thanks to Sam’s saliva. Sam kissed him slowly holding him as he adjusted. 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes once the pain diminished, Gabriel slowly started to kiss back once he felt he had adjusted. Sam’s first thrusts were slow, Gabriel swallowing at the pleasure he felt. Sam’s breath in his ears, Sam’s touches to his skin and the feelings that were creeping up on him from his very soul. How he hated to admit how much he didn’t feel...surprised by the emotion.

 

He...wasn’t surprised Sam and him were...being this intimate.

 

Like he wasn’t surprised Sam loved him.

 

Like he wasn’t surprised...he loved Sam.

 

Gabriel flipped them riding Sam in a lustful desperation, his hips rolling into Sam’s as Sam stared up at him. Sam swallowed this time rolling his hips meeting Gabriel’s, allowing Gabriel to take charge of their first times. The sound of their skins slapping together against each other, Gabriel’s hands sliding down Sam’s chest. Gabriel attempting to try to not lose himself to his own orgasm, wanting this to continue. 

 

Wanting to keep the comfort he was feeling with Sam. 

 

However, Gabriel started to whimper loudly with each of Sam’s rough threats and Sam could read him like a book. Pounding Gabriel with desperation as Gabriel let Sam have his body. Enjoying what moments he had left with this as Gabriel threw his head back moaning loudly as Sam let out a grunt cumming inside of Gabriel. Gabriel spilling seed onto Sam’s chest before he started to collapse. Sam held him steady carefully rubbing Gabriel’s thighs and ass lustfully taking the look of him panting and a mess because of him. 

 

“I love you,” Sam whispered leaning up to kiss him. “Tell me you love me…?”

 

“No.” Gabriel shoved his face away playfully.

 

“Com’on.” Sam teased. “Can’t say you don’t when my dicks in your ass.” 

 

“Hm.” Gabriel made a face as Sam beamed more. “Fine…”

 

“Yay!” Sam hummed kissing his yawn as Gabriel blushed.

 

“I love you too…” Gabriel whispered back as Sam eyed his face before kissing him with care once again.

 

“God, I love you. So fucking much.” Sam hummed giving Gabriel’s plumper ass a squeeze. “Fuck. I love you and your sexy ass.” Gabriel went deep red as the moose patted his ass drumming on it. Gabriel was...a large guy, not tall...but wide. However, Sam treated him like the hottest guy ever. Never once had he seen Sam look at  _ anyone but him _ . Despite Gabriel being sure he was a playboy. 

 

“SAM! GABRIEL!” Castiel called from the house concerned as Gabriel cursed and got off Sam. Moving to dress as Sam smirked at the cum sliding down Gabriel’s legs. 

 

“He’s a bit away, he isn’t going to find us that fast,” Sam spoke as Gabriel slapped him. 

 

“Get dressed. I swear if he finds you naked covered in my cum, I am never going to have sex again.” Gabriel hissed. By that threat alone, Sam was getting up and getting dressed so fast Gabriel was lagging despite starting first. Sam innocently blinked at Gabriel as Gabriel made him a face attempting to finish sliding on his pants. 

 

“So you understand why I was mad?” Sam spoke crossing his arms. 

 

“...” Gabriel frowned but didn’t say anything. Sam grabbed him nuzzling him close. 

 

“You get me, don’t you?” Sam beamed as Gabriel frowned more.

 

“Yes...but I still don’t like it,” Gabriel spoke sadly. “...I just want my mom...to live you know?” Sam’s happiness faded. “I just hoped...Dean…” Gabriel held himself. “I know you’re right, I just…”

 

“Don’t want me to be,” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“But you’re right, the risk...isn’t worth it.” Gabriel sighed in defeated. 

 

“I just don’t want you to lose more time then we both know you have.” Sam pulled him close and kissed him which Gabriel nodded. “Come on before Castiel freaks out.” Gabriel nodded moving out of his grasp walking back to the house. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean eyed the mouse continuing to touch the bowl, The mouse squeaking and throwing a fit. The mouse wasn’t starting to do good starting to sweat with the need for liquor. The mouse was laying on the toy bed curled into himself. 

 

“Dean, leave him alone,” Castiel called as Dean turned away as Gabriel and Sam returned walking through the door. Dean covered his nose at the strong smell of sex as they returned Gabriel holding himself as Sam scratched the back of his head. “You guys okay?” 

 

“Yeah, we talked it out,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Okay...You understand why-” Castiel hesitated.

 

“I understand.” Gabriel nodded as he moved to pick up his sister. “I just don’t like it.” Gabriel moved to give his sister a bath which he left without another word leaving Sam, Dean, and Castiel without another word. Sam sighed crossing his arms. 

 

“He understands, he is just stubborn,” Sam stated. “He needs time.”

 

“I get it. Besides we should get home anyway.” Castiel ushered to Dean. Dean turned to look at him as Castiel wrapped his arms around him pulling him close giving his stomach a soft rub. 

 

“Of course, Dean should be resting after what happened.” Sam nodded in agreement. “Using up all his powers like that must have been a lot for Dean and the baby.”

 

“Oh yeah, Dean is pretty much grounded till he heals up.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“So I can’t go hunting?” Dean asked seriously, Castiel laughed not believing Dean was serious but he was.

 

“...No, babe. You got to think of the baby.” Castiel whispered. “If something happens to you, something bad could happen to the baby.” 

 

“I hunted with you pregnant,” Dean commented.

 

“We didn’t know then, You know that was very dangerous for the baby, now we know to protect the baby,” Castiel explained kissing his head. “It’s better to be safe.” Dean hesitated but agreed as Castiel said goodbye to Sam and walked Dean home.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael pressed Lucifer a delicate kiss to his forehead, Lucifer stirred softly in sleep. Michael moving to hold him close as Lucifer sucked in air as Michael moved to lay on his chest. Lucifer softly started to pet his hair now away. Michael kissed his chest as Lucifer sighed with love. 

 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Michael blinked innocently.

 

“You did it on purpose.” Lucifer chuckled. “You wanted my attention like always and you woke me up.” 

 

“Nooo.” Michael blinked innocently as Lucifer moved to tickle him. Michael laughed loudly before Lucifer pressed a kiss to Michael's lips. Michael moved to hold him when a harsh bang on the door made them jump up. 

Michael covering himself with the blanket as Lucifer got up protectively. Lucifer pulled the door open to see his father standing there with his bodyguards. He came in without a word as Lucifer got shoved slightly out of the way. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Chuck spoke as Lucifer moved to slide on his underwear annoyed that their 'them time' was ruined since they tried to enjoy one day just to each other. 

 

“You are.” Lucifer snapped but Chuck ignored him. 

 

“So Michael, Rumor around was your brother was buying baby items.” Chuck stated. 

 

“Is that why you are bothering us?” Lucifer asked but chuck ignored him.

 

“There is also a rumors the wolf if back,” Chuck spoke. “Wouldn’t know anything about that?”

 

“Dean?” Michael looked at Lucifer. “He’s not back.”

 

“Then why was your brother making prayers to the goddess mary?” Chuck asked. “If I didn’t know better, I would say he was expecting a baby. I know your mother’s a bit old to be popping out a child. However-”

 

“It’s us.” Michael lied looking at Lucifer. “I-It was going to be a surprise but we are looking into adopting.” Chuck paused not even thinking of that. “We didn’t want to let you know till we were sure we found the one. I asked my family to pray for us.”

 

“A...Ah.” Chuck choked out. “Yes, I see. It does make sense.” Chuck cleared his throat. 

 

“We haven’t found the one yet,” Michael spoke. “But you are welcome to accompany us next time we go-”

 

“Ah, no.” Chuck swallowed. “I believe this is a matter between you and my son,” Chuck stated before coughing roughly into a handkerchief, The bodyguards looked concerned as Chuck started to stumble coughing blood into it. 

 

“D-Dad.” Lucifer moved to his father in worry as the men grabbed him careful not to let him fall. Michael watched how concerned Lucifer was to his father, knowing what has happened with him threatening both of them also Castiel and Dean. Lucifer still loved his father. Michael got up getting dressed as Lucifer moved to help his father to the couch. Letting him rest. 

 

“I-I’m alright.” Chuck coughed blood coming out of his mouth. Michael moved to him getting him some water, as Lucifer wiped the blood from his father’s mouth. 

 

“You need to stop running around like you aren’t sick and start resting more,” Michael spoke as he checked his chest and listened to his lungs. “The more you walk around pretending the more you’ll get even sicker. I told you to be on bed rest.”

 

“There’s too much to do.” Chuck coughed as Lucifer continued to tend to his father. 

 

“Then let me take over. Rest, dad.” Lucifer begged. “All your doing is putting yourself into an early grave.” Michael moved to give him a sip of medication he made for him. Chuck coughed roughly wheezing. 

 

“That should help a bit with the pain,” Michael spoke softly patting some water on his forehead. “He’s right, you need to rest.” 

 

“I’ll rest when I’m dead.” Chuck coughed again, as Michael sighed seeing how this destroyed Lucifer. 

 

“Why don’t you guys go to the kitchen and help cook while the boss is sleeping. He needs rest. Doctor’s orders!” Michael waved them off, closing the bedroom to give Lucifer and Chuck more privacy to talk while he got a meal ready.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked around the house looking for the hunting equipment he had yet realized Dean was holding for him. Castiel a nervous wreck, despite the fact he could hunt just fine. It was the idea that one day he was going to be the protector. The one to feed his family. Provide for his family. Castiel looking everywhere but at dean who obviously held his gun and bullets. 

 

“Let’s go, boy!” Boris yelled from outside as Castiel cursed wondering where the hell he put it when Dean’s hand on his shoulder made him jump causing Dean to jump. 

Dean dropped the gun causing it to go off into the wall. Dean turned away and whimpered squeezing his eyes shut covering his wolf ears. Castiel quickly moved to the gun as Rowena moved to Dean. Holding him protectively as Dean shook in her arms like a lamb, scared like all creatures of the gun. 

 

“WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!” Castiel yelled angrily just as scared. What if it had hit Dean? What if it had it the baby? Or his family? “YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! YOU COULD OF-” 

 

“ENOUGH!” Rowena yelled at Castiel who recoiled at the yell. “Can’t you see he was just trying to help you? Now not only is he scared of the gun, but he is also scared of you too!” Castiel turned to Dean seeing Dean not even turning to look at him.

 

“I-I-” Castiel was taken back.

 

“This stress isn’t good for the baby. Let’s get you down, my wee one. You and the baby need to relax.” Rowena led Dean to the bedroom. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean-” Castiel choked out as he sighed in defeat. Boris sighed seeing how down Castiel was. 

 

“Come on, boy.” Boris put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder giving it a squeeze before ushering to follow. Castiel sighed moving to follow his dad to hunt.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know, I was just about your age when your mother and I first had the twins,” Boris spoke. “My father was all about tradition. Marrying when your mother first bled. Which is why we didn’t want that for you. Your mother was thirteen and I was fourteen. Despite the fact we were married at that age, we waited till both of us were ready to have your brothers.”

 

“You...were married so young?” Castiel asked as they sat on the lake just talking. 

 

“That’s how it used to be. I was expected to give your mother a child at the age of thirteen. Could you imagine how hard that would have been if I forced us to accept what society said was expected of our arrange marriage?” Boris spoke. 

 

“I don’t even know what I would have done if I had a baby a thirteen,” Castiel mumbled kicking his feet in the water. “I’m seventeen and freaking out.”

 

“Oh yeah, I think you freak out at any age. Especially when you are a kid yourself.” Boris explained. “Which is why we never wanted that to happen to you. Why we wanted you to pick your own partners and decide when to have your own children.”

 

“Dean and I didn’t really do this right though.” Castiel laughed shyly. 

 

“I don’t think anyone does this right,” Boris explained. “I remember how pissed my dad was because we took our time to have kids.” 

 

“Why?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“Because it was concerned...unmanly to not produce a child the first time,” Boris explained. “I was embarrassing him. He disowned me for it.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Castiel mumbled. 

 

“...but you know what? Waiting for when your mother and I were ready was worth it. I fell for your mother so hard. I learned to love her before producing a family with her. I think that was well worth the wait.” Boris stated patting his back. 

 

“I know...you have a lesson with this,” Castiel mumbled as Boris smiled at him.

 

“I know you and Dean did this... backward,” Boris spoke. “Dean is pregnant and your panicking. Which is why you lashed out earlier.”

 

“Yeah…” Castiel blushed. 

 

“But you weren’t forced into this. This was a consensual activity you both did. I mean, no one could have guessed the result but it was an act you both consented to.” Boris spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered but Boris elbowed him. 

 

“You just made a beautiful baby with someone I would like to think you love,” Boris spoke as Castiel smiled. 

 

“Yeah...I do.” Castiel blushed harder. “I...I really love Dean.” 

 

“Yeah? Then why are you such a mess right now? I see your brain going a thousand miles a minute.” Boris spoke. “Happy and panicked then freaking out-”

 

“I get it,” Castiel stated scratching his head trying not to cry. “I-I just...it’s hitting me. I’m a dad. I just I know Dean doesn’t get my world and I forced him into this adult role when I feel like selfishly. Dean is still learning this place and he’s now going to have to learn to be a mom too-”

 

“Hey.” Boris hugged Castiel close as Castiel sniffed. “Dean is a wolf before he is a human. You know animals have babies and raise them all the time. You need to stop worrying about Dean and the baby and worry about what you can do.”

 

“I don’t know what I can do.” Castiel sniffed. “I feel useless.” 

 

“You can hunt,” Boris spoke. “You can comfort, you can love. There are so many things you can do and your family will be there to help you with everything you can’t. Right now, I imagine Gadreel with practicing to walk with Dean’s help. Your mother is probably making Dean snacks while waiting for us. Then...Of course, we can build your house. Anywhere you like.” Boris explained showing Castiel all the surroundings. 

 

“Why don’t you go off on your own today, find a place for your new home. I’ll get the hunting done.” Boris took off his own lucky ribbon that he always wore from Rowena handing it to Castiel. “Find the place you want your home and mark it with the ribbon. There we shall start building your home where you will start your family.” 

 

Castiel moved to hug him with love holding him tightly, Castiel felt his father kissing his head. It took a bit for Castiel to pull away wiping his face of tears he didn’t know were falling before walking off. Boris smiled softly watching his son go before walking in the opposite direction. 


	15. Sleeping like the dead

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean in wolf form was like puppy energy in a massive dog, the wolf rushed around the house playing with Gadreel trying to keep up. Gadreel was taking a while to recover from the attack but with Dean being fun entertainment and forced exercise. Gadreel was getting faster and faster walking every day simply because of Dean. 

 

“Dean!” Gadreel laughed hobbling over to try to get his crutch back from Dean who was running it all over the house. Rowena and Boris just learned to dodge anytime the wolf or Gadreel got too close. Dean growl playfully moving back and forth around the couch. Gadreel grabbed the crutch falling on the couch trying to yank the crutch from Dean. Dean was playing tug of war. Till Dean gave up and Gadreel got his crutch. 

 

“Gave you a run for your money, didn’t he?” Boris spoke moving to pet Dean. Dean happily moving to enjoy the petting. Dean was a ball of energy this morning which wasn’t a surprise. Dean was always energy in his wolf form. 

 

“Yeah, he always tries to win, but in the end I am the champ!” Gadreel limped to the table to eat setting his cane down near him.

 

“You are such a good boy!” Rowena spoke, Dean rushed to her wanting love and attention. 

 

“He’s getting so fat!” Gadreel spoke moving to rub his belly at the growing life inside him. 

 

“The plumper the better, right Dean?” Rowena cooed at him as Dean ran around in circles. “Keeping my grandbaby all fat and plump! You are such good mama.” Rowena kissed Dean’s nose repeatedly. “Are you hungry? Are you and my grandbabies hungry?” 

 

Dean barked and whined Rowena got his big bowl and slopped some over-easy eggs, which Dean preferred over scrambled which he wouldn’t eat for some reason. He also liked omelets. Dean liked big pieces of ham, some bell peppers and tons of cheese. 

 

Dean loved cheese. 

 

Dean moved to eat at the food before Rowena placed toast into his bowl just the way I like it. Dean eating quickly choking on it slightly before he went to eat again. 

 

“Slow it down.” Gadreel patted Dean’s side but Dean had already finished the bowl and was crying again for more. Rowena kneeled down to slap some more into the bowl. 

 

“Why don’t you slow your roll on this one?” Rowena patted his back, Dean eating more naturally and slow actually slowing down to enjoy it. Rowena took a seat moving to eat as well as Rowena glanced at Castiel’s empty chair. “You think he’s okay? He’s never been in the woods this long-”

 

“-Remember when we were to be married?” Boris took her hand kissing it. “My dad had me running around all night and day till I found the spot for our home.”

 

“I remember. You were gone for three days.” Rowena stated. “He’s already been gone four-”

 

“The boy needs time to clear his head,” Boris spoke. “He’s going to do some growing up out there. He needs to find a place for their home. He needs to grow up and think of not only Dean’s needs but the baby’s too. He’ll come back when he is done.”

 

“I still don’t like it,” Rowena mumbled. 

 

“Well, you don’t have to like it but you definitely have to put on a brave face for Dean.” Boris pet Dean who panted before moving to the porch door whimpering.

 

“Dean needs to be let out,” Gadreel spoke as Rowena eyed him. 

 

“Then let him out,” Rowena spoke as Gadreel groaned getting up before letting him out. Dean ran outside. Dean was normally a good wolf and wouldn’t run off. Gadreel went to sit back at the table leaving the back door open as Dean ran around the backyard. Rowena kept a protective eye watching Dean walk around the yard playing with the chickens. “You think he realizes Castiel is even gone?” 

 

“Mom, that is like wolf racist.” Gadreel choked out as Boris laughed.

 

“No. I mean, can he even understand in that form?” Rowena laughed awkwardly.

 

“Of course.” Boris pointed it out the door, Rowena turned seeing Dean laying near the gate door to the property, laying in the doorway looking off into the woods. “Luckily, this is temporary and their relationship will be better for it.”

 

“I know you’re right,” Rowena spoke giving him a light slap on his shoulder. “Doesn’t mean I like it any.” Rowena moved walking away as Boris watched the wolf waiting for Castiel to come home. 

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gadreel limped around doing the chores with Castiel being out of the house and his parents at the market. Gadreel noticed how sad Dean looked at the gate door. He sighed sadly before he placed down the egg basket and sat down next to the sad wolf who gave him a glance.

 

“You know. I get this sucks now. However, he’s coming back.” Gadreel beamed as he nudged Dean. Dean glanced at him as Gadreel smiled. “Come on. Let’s go hunting.” Dean raised his head worried. “I know. I’m ‘not ready’ and you’re pregnant. However, we might be just enough fucked up to function hunting together.” 

 

Dean sat up as Gadreel smiled petting him. Dean circled around Gadreel as Gadreel struggled to get up. Gadreel used his crutch as he got up and brought the eggs into the house. Gadreel moved to grab the extra gun and some bullets for light hunting. Dean circled and smiled excitedly for their outing. 

 

Gadreel ushered Dean to follow as they walked a bit into the woods. They did this when they could or when they were alone. Gadreel would find a perch, somewhere he can sit and steady the weapon. Gadreel would take the shot of his prey and if Gadreel missed to his weakness in his healing body. Dean took a seat next to the bolder Gadreel was doing this on. Dean watched Gadreel set up before lining up a shot. 

 

“Ready to get it if I miss?” Gadreel spoke as Dean barked up to him. Gadreel moved to hold the gun using the rock to hold most of the weight as he lined up the shot on a deer. Gadreel’s gun shook with his weakness to hold it. Dean waited for the shot when the gun went off, Dean bolted to either pick up or chase the kill. Dean moved to catch it, happily moving to follow the trail. 

 

Dean continued to run deep in the woods following its trail when the blood got thicker and thicker. Dean paused when he moved to catch the animal but a gunshot that causes Dean to stop quickly seeing the beast fall in front of him. Dean paused as cursing made Dean duck back into the woods. 

 

Hunters walked over to the kill eyeing the deer before kicking it slightly, the deer gave a choking noise before the hunter raised his gun again shooting it in the head. 

 

“Why did you go about doing that?” One man spoke. “Brains are the best part.”

 

“Your wife will thank me, trust me.” The other scoffed as he shoved the gun into his friend's hand before he paused seeing the previous shot made by Gadreel in the deer. “Looks like we wasted out bullets on someone's else’s prey.” The man spoke looking around, Dean slid deeper into the bushes laying down. 

 

“Don’t see anyone around.” The man spoke as Gadreel’s voice echoed calling Dean back to him. Dean tensed and lowered his ears a little freaked by the human’s so close. 

 

“That must be the hunters.” The other man moved towards the noise seeing Gadreel hobbling into the woods on his crutch looking for Dean. No wonder it had started to get away if he’s that fucked up.”

 

“We can just...take it by force. After all, those are two of our bullets. Our hard work going to waste and the money trash. ” The man pulled out a knife. “Crippled kids going out into the woods and doesn’t come back. What’s unnatural about that?”

 

“...What about this... _ Dean _ . He’s looking for.” The other man spoke. “If he comes at a bad time with friends, it could make things a bit messy.”

 

“Then we better hurry.” The man smirked when a gun felt the cold metal against his head. He heard a click he made a face. 

 

“Drop the knife.” A cold voice snapped as the man swallowed dropping the blade. “Go before I change my mind about letting you live.” The men moved away quickly before a familiar hand moved to scoop the blade from the ground. “Dean, you can come out now.”

 

Dean stood happy to see Castiel who kneeled down to him, Castiel pressed loving kisses against Dean’s forehead. Castiel watched the wolf whine and wiggle around him.

 

“Let’s go find Gadreel before he cries,” Castiel spoke grabbing the deer dragging him back towards Gadreel. 

 

“DEAN!” Gadreel panicked. “DE-”

 

“He’s right here,” Castiel spoke.

 

“C-Cas! Y-You’re back!” Gadreel swallowed nervously. “...D-Dean! What are you doing out here?!” Gadreel lied as Dean tilted his head not understanding Gadreel was trying to blame this stunt on him.

 

“Hunting with you by the looks of it.” Castiel poked the gun as Gadreel almost dropped it. Castiel started to walk back to the house. 

 

“D-Don’t tell mom.” Gadreel followed after them as they walked back to the house.

 

“I’m his fiance, you think you’d be more worried about me knowing,” Castiel commented. 

 

“I can just hide out at Michael’s for a bit. You have a hard time telling us apart.” Gadreel beamed innocently as Castiel laughed rolling his eyes. “Mom can. So did you find a place?” 

 

“I think so.” Castiel opened the door for them, Gadreel limped in taking a seat to rub his weaker leg as Castiel hung the deer to be bled before coming inside. Dean was coming out of the bedroom now dressed as Castiel smiled at him. Castiel moved to clean off his hands before hugging Dean tightly. Dean melted into his touch. Castiel smelled of warmth and Dean just wanted to stay there forever. “I missed you too.” 

 

Dean said nothing just holding him as his tail wagged happily around him, smacking back and forth on his legs. Castiel’s hands wrapped around his belly with care. The baby inside growing every day. Castiel kissed his cheek before the wolf could move away from his grasp.

 

“I think you are going to love-” Castiel laughed when Sam bolted into the door in a panic.

 

“Dean-” Sam panted in fear when he noticed Castiel was there. “C-Cas, you’re back!”

 

“Yeah, is everything okay?” Castiel spoke as Sam shook his head no.

 

“I-I think...Gabriel’s mother-....” Sam choked out as Castiel tensed. “H-He took Anna to the market today-I-I…” Castiel moved to follow him without another word before Dean moved to follow. 

 

“W-Wait-” Gadreel called but they were gone before he could even grab his crutch. “I-I’ll just be here.” 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Sam hesitantly reopened Gabriel’s mother’s door instantly covering his nose to the scent of death. She must have passed less than an hour ago. The scent of a soul leaving a body extremely strong in the room. Dean covered his nose as well, as Castiel moved over to the pale women touching her. Her body already feeling cold to the touch. Castiel yanked his hand today. Castiel felt an instant sickness...Gabriel and Anna didn’t say goodbye. 

 

“H-How do I-...I tell them. I-I can’t just let them come home and…” Sam choked out. “She’s gone.” 

 

“...” Castiel swallowed turning away as he walked out of the room moving to take a seat on the couch covering his face. Sam followed him out, not sure what to do and hoping Castiel would guide him.

 

“I shouldn’t have gone in, but I smelled it,” Sam stated. “I can’t just let him...find her like that-”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean didn’t follow them out as he stared at the woman he never met, her face looked...almost in pain. Dean swallowed as he neared her, the smell of death foul. Reminded him of the day the phoenixes came. The smell of Death was strong that day too. 

 

Dean took a seat on the edge of her bed taking in the features he recognized in Gabriel and Anna. Dean eyed her with care as he hesitantly reaching over touching her face. Dean felt a spark when touching her. Dean yanked his hand away hissing at the touch. Dean saw the mark on his skin looked like he was burned. Dean paused before softly moving to touch her again. Dean felt a sharp stabbing as he squeezed his eyes shut when he opened them he no longer found himself in a field. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean looked around seeing the sunlight around him, the grass was beautiful and full of flowers. Dean looked a little freaked out wondering where he was when he placed a protective hand on his belly. Where was he?

 

“Castiel?” Dean called as he started walking around, he felt so lost. This place wasn’t right. This place wasn’t normal. Where was he? “Castie-” 

 

Dean paused as he turned seeing a woman on a picnic blanket in all white facing away from him. Dean felt off, his whole body felt off. This wasn’t right. 

 

_ “You shouldn’t be here.”  _ Voices whispered repeatedly.  _ “You don’t belong here.” _

 

“H-Hello?” Dean called but the woman didn’t turn. Didn’t respond. Dean moved towards her hesitantly, the ground before his feet starting to rot the grass with each step closer to her, the beautiful surroundings rotting away. “H-Hello?” 

 

_ “You shouldn’t be here.”  _ Voices whispered repeatedly.  _ “You don’t belong here.” _

 

Dean slowly reached a hand out to touch her.

 

“H-Hello?” Dean whispered. 

 

_ “You shouldn’t be here.”  _ Voices whispered repeatedly.  _ “You don’t belong here.” _

 

“He-” Dean felt a hand grab onto his own, it wasn’t human. Dead screamed at the touch when he yanked his hand back as he returned to the room again. Dean cradled his hand to his chest which burned, as Gabriel’s mother gasped with breath. 

 

“Dean?!” Castiel rushed in moving to look at Dean’s injury. Sam paused seeing Gabriel’s mother breathing again. 

 

“Dean, did you do that?” Sam spoke as Castiel realized what he meant. Castiel eyed her who weakly breathed. 

 

“I-I-” Dean breathed not understanding, he wasn’t sure what he did. Sam checked her pulse, she felt slightly warm from her, she no longer smelled of the dead.

 

“Dean, what did you do to your arm?” Castiel asked with worry as Dean shook his head not knowing. 

 

“Guys?” Gabriel asked confused seeing his mother’s room opened and the three guests in there. “What are you doing?”

 

“N-...Nothing.” Sam choked out ushering Dean and Castiel out of the room before closing the door. “Just...uh. Nothing.”

 

“Okay,” Gabriel stated confused as Gabriel noticed the burn on Dean’s hand. “Dean, what happened?”

 

“I must have burned myself.” Dean choked out as Gabriel moved to help Castiel tend to it. 

 

“It’s okay, you’ll heal,” Gabriel spoke once the wound was wrapped. Gabriel moved away to make some food of the veggies he brought from the market. “Are you staying for dinner? We can talk about how the vacation went finding your plot-?”

 

“N-No, actually, we should get home. Um…” Castiel glanced towards the door to Gabriel’s mother’s room.  “Just...let us know if you need anything.” 

 

“Of course.” Sam nodded understanding. 

 

“Come on, Dean.” Castiel ushered Dean to follow. Dean felt his eyes moving to Gabriel’s mother’s door as well till they left the house. “Dean, what happened in that room?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I-I was in the room, and then I wasn’t.” Dean choked as Castiel held him close. Dean closed his eyes feeling so weak, but Castiel kept hold of him. 

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded shaking his head as Castiel held him close nuzzling into him walking into the house. Castiel paused seeing his family, Rowena moved to him hugging him close. Castiel hugged his mother back with care before she pulled back. 

 

“Find what you were looking for out there?” Rowena spoke. 

 

“Yeah. I think… Dean and I will love it there.” Castiel beamed. “I-I don’t want to show Dean till it’s done.” 

 

“We can get started on it soon,” Boris spoke with pride in his son giving him a hug. 

 

“Thanks, dad.” Castiel beamed as Boris smiled at him. Dean moved to sit, his body tired as he curled himself on the couch holding his belly tired from today. Castiel watched him with worry before he moved to sit next to him just holding his lover close on his lap, Dean soothed by his touch.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel cleaned up after dinner, making sure everything was wiped clean as he always did before bed. Gabriel felt arms wrap around his waist. Gabriel let out a breath as Sam moved to kiss Gabriel’s neck. With Sam, he felt at home with him. Gabriel turned pressing kisses to his lips with care. 

 

“I love you,” Sam whispered sliding his hands under Gabriel’s shirt. 

 

“I love you too.” Gabriel hummed pressing kisses against him. Sam moved to hold him closer pressing him against the table as they allowed their kissing to get a little more heated. Sam picked up Gabriel with love putting him on the table feeling him up. 

 

Gabriel moaned laying himself back against the table allowing his clothes to be pulled off his body. Keeping it down as Gabriel moved to pull down Sam’s pants. The sex was hard and desperate. They kept it down to keep his sister from hearing. They were quiet while moving with each other with need. Sam leaving hard bite and marks on his lover's body. This was their secret which they didn’t need to keep but wanted to. Their relationship was their own. 

 

Gabriel panted when he got close, feeling the pressure building up. When he came he whimpered being a bit louder than he attended. Sam came quickly after him, panting and whimpering together as they kissed with love and devotion.

 

“Would you consider mating me?” Sam asked. 

 

“You’re asking me to marry you?” Gabriel asked with love as Sam nodded. 

 

“I mean it. Marry me.” Sam panted as Gabriel blushed before hesitantly nodded.

 

“O-Okay. I will.” Gabriel whispered with love. 

 

“Y-You mean it?” Sam whispered as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“I guess you are cute enough.” Gabriel laughed as Sam pressed him into multiple kisses. 

 

“God, I love you,” Sam stated with care holding him close. 

 

“I love you too.” Gabriel sniffed trying not to cry as he nuzzled him. 

 

“God, how was I blessed with you.” Sam breathed pulling out of him and picking him up carrying him to the bedroom missing the bedroom door to Gabriel’s mother’s room open as Gabriel and Sam headed to bed. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel woke to the sound of laughter in the kitchen, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut assuming it was Sam in the kitchen with most likely anna. However when he turned to go back to bed and felt a warm chest against his. Gabriel pulled back in worry before looking back at the door. 

 

“Sam.” Gabriel shook Sam who mumbled tiredly as Gabriel shook him.

 

“What?” Sam spoke as loud laughter sounded again. 

 

“Did you hear that?” Gabriel spoke worried as Sam understood and sat up. “Who is in the kitchen with Anna? Do you recognize the voice?”

 

“N-No.” Sam stood getting dressed as Gabriel followed getting dressed. Sam opened the door seeing Anna laughing and talking to...Amara. Gabriel’s mother. She was cooking breakfast. Dressed so beautiful and looking better than any time he has ever remembered seeing her. 

 

“M-Mom?” Gabriel spoke as Amara turned smiling with love. 

 

“Gabriel.” Amara held her arms out moving to hold him as Gabriel moved to hold her. Gabriel looked surprised.  Sam admittedly looked a bit spooked as she turned looking at Sam. “Who is this honey?”

 

“T-This is my fiance,” Gabriel spoke moving to hold him. “Sam.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Amara held out her hand as Sam hesitantly took it.

 

“Pleasures all mine...um...how are you feeling?” Sam asked as Amara blinked. 

 

“Never been better.” Amara beamed. “I slept like the dead.”

 

“Jealous.” Gabriel laughed hugging her again. “Are you sure you are feeling better to be up and running around?”

 

“Yes. I never felt better.” Amara smiled almost robotic as she went back to cooking. “You never have to worry about another thing. Go run off and play with Sam. I got my little one.” She pinched anna’s cheeks as Anna giggled.

 

Sam was very hesitant staring at the almost  _ too _ perfect housewife who went back to tending to Anna placing more food onto her plate. Her hair  _ too  _ curled. Her dress  _ too  _ straight. Something wasn’t right about Amara. 

 

What...did Dean do?

 

“Mom, I think it’s better I stay.” Gabriel moved to take the cooking supplies from her worried she would overwork herself with her new found strength. “I don’t want you to overwork yourself.” 

 

“What are you worried about, love?” Amara cupped his face with love looking at him with care. “I’m going to be with you _ forever _ and I’m _ never _ going to leave you.” Amara’s eyes looked over at Sam who chilled at the words as he watched her hold Gabriel who melted into the touch.

 

If this wasn’t Gabriel's mother...what did they bring back?


	16. The threat

 

 

 

 

 

Dean shot away panting as he sat up in bed, he was covered in sweat. His whole body shivered in a cold sweat. Castiel still fast asleep next to him didn’t stir as Dean pulled the covers off his body. Dean climbed out of bed moving to try not to be sick as he left out of the room. Dean didn’t walk far before he felt the vomit come. Dean vomited into the closet plant, which didn’t make him feel good watching the soil absorb what liquid it could. Dean revolted at the smell of vomit which only makes the wolf vomit more. Dean covered his nose pulling away as his tail curled around his stomach protectively sitting on the floor.

 

“Dean?” Castiel came around the hall corner making Dean jump.

 

“Don’t _do_ that!” Dean cured holding his hand over his heart.

 

“Sorry.” Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly before holding out his hand. Dean took it tiredly glad for the hand up. Castiel rubbed his back with care glancing around. “What are you doing up so early?”

 

“I had a sleep thing,” Dean commented. “And the baby wanted my stomach upset.”

 

“Hey,” Castiel commented at the baby bump. “Be nice.” Castiel held Dean stomach speaking sternly to it. Dean snorted. “...What was your ‘sleep thing’?”

 

“I saw...a thing,” Dean stated as though it was dumb but Castiel could tell it bothered him.

 

“A thing?” Castiel asked as Dean held himself.

 

“I don’t know. It wasn’t human.” Dean stated. “I-I...I couldn’t make anything out except an overly wide smile and lifeless eyes unblinking. It was just staring at me. It’s creepy.”

 

“Is that all?” Castiel chuckled. “Babe, It’s called a nightmare. I had one as a kid.”

 

“Nightmare?” Dean blinked confused but Castiel just kissed his nose with care.

 

“Trust me, babe, it can’t hurt you,” Castiel whispered. “It’s all in your head.”

 

“...” Dean nodded looking away almost embarrassed for needing comfort for something Castiel obviously didn’t see as something to be scared of. Castiel kissed him repeatedly getting the frown off his face till Dean was trying to hide a smile.

 

“Better?” Castiel beamed.

 

“...Yeah.” Dean smiled softly as Castiel kissed his nose before moving away. He glanced out of the night sky it wasn’t even close to morning. Castiel turned to look at Dean who was rubbing his belly with care watching him.

 

“Did you want to try to sleep some more?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no.

 

“I’m alright. I don’t want to catch a nightmare.” Dean spoke innocently as Castiel snorted with affection.

 

“You can’t catch a nightmare,” Castiel spoke before holding out his hand. “...Come with me, I want to show you something.”

 

Castiel moved to slide on his shoes which Dean moved to follow him before he led him towards the woods. Dean held Castiel’s hand as they walked deep into the woods, Castiel leading the way. Castiel was careful of his lover walking holding the lantern as they walked. It wasn’t till they got to a clearing that Castiel stopped.

 

“What do you think of this place?” Castiel asked as Dean’s eyes moved around. Dean took in the willow trees that blew softly keeping the space almost hidden from the outside world. Dean took in the flowers that covered the ground with kneel length grass. Dean took in how close they were to the mountainside as Dean smiled.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Dean admitted.

 

“Think this is the spot to start our family?” Castiel asked as Dean softly nodded.

 

“I think it’s great.” Dean beamed touching the tree with the tied ribbon. “I think the baby would love growing up here.” Castiel smiled taking his hand leading him towards the mountainside. “Look at this. It’s my other surprise.” Castiel pulled back some thick tree leaves that were covering the entrance to a cave. Dean gasped seeing how beautiful the cave and cave lake were.

 

“Cas-” Dean coked out.

 

“I figured this could be a safe place to hide for you know emergency,” Castiel stated. “Besides. It might be a secret getaway.”

 

“A secret getaway?” Dean spoke as he eyed him with a smirk. “That sounds like trouble.”

 

“Trouble. That sounds nothing like me.” Castiel smiled as he noticed Dean walked over to the cave lake. Dean kicked off his shoes which Castiel watched Dean sliding off his pants and shirt.

 

“You say that like you definitely didn’t get me pregnant.” Dean stripped down climbing into the cold water. “Don’t you think to have this might lead to...more issues.” Castiel swallowed seeing Dean slowly lowered himself completely into the water.

 

When Dean rose from the water Dean sucked in the air feeling Castiel’s naked body press back against his own from behind. Castiel moving to hold him, kissing his neck with care his arms pulling him close.

 

“What other issues could we possibly get into?” Castiel spoke confused as Dean looked back at him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean panted in lust as Castiel rocked into him roughly as Dean bent over feeling his lover touching his body. Dean needed this. Needing his lover. Dean reached back grabbing Castiel’s ass, just needing him to touch him. Dean was getting close. Very close. Dean’s eyes started to glow in almost desperation as Castiel’s mark glowed as well. Castiel gave him a couple more desperate thrusts before he felt Dean clamping onto his cock. Castiel moaned as they both started to cum. Castiel pounding him through it when they had finished. Castiel pulled out, careful to hold Dean close. Dean tiredly panting his legs shaking from the sex.

 

Castiel scooped him up carrying him to their dry clothes laying Dean on it. Castiel was careful to cover and care for his mate. Watching as his mate’s eyes tiredly tried to stay awake.

 

“Rest,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed his face tiredly.

 

“You say that despite us being in the middle of nowhere.” Dean sat up shaking slightly from no longer being in the water, Castiel started to dress him in the clothes Dean was wearing before he made Dean putting on his own shirt. “What about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Castiel kissed him repeatedly. “All I care about is you two.”

 

“So you are going to walk home naked?” Dean joked tiredly as he warmed up by the clothes. He leaned into his mate nuzzling into him.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Castiel repeated kissing his head as Dean sighed closing his eyes. Castiel held him till he was sure Dean slowly fell asleep. Castiel softly lowered him onto Castiel’s pants which Dean didn’t put on, allowing Dean some time to rest. Castiel felt a cold shiver on his neck like something was bothering him. He rubbed it unsure what the feeling was but he was happy to let Dean rest before the walk home. Castiel softly brushed some of his hair out of his face.

Castiel stood moving back to the water’s edge and slid in very quietly back in cleaning himself of the sweat and sex. He made sure to be quiet for his lover as he did. He slid down into the water covering himself completely when he tried to surface. He found himself unable to. The water had almost an invisible cover. Castiel touched the surface, moving to push and pound on it before he felt his foot yanked down again. This happened before. With Dean. Back after his coming of age ceremony.

 

“Breathe-” A man spoke.

 

“I-I seem to get the drill by now.” Castiel coughed as he looked around the deep darkness of the water. “Show yourself. I won’t talk to shadows.”

 

“Is that any way to speak to the god of theft?” A voice spoke coming into view as Castiel tensed.

 

“A god?” Castiel spoke as a man stood on the bottom of the water. Castiel lowered to the bottom as well which he blinked at the god himself. “What does a god-?”

 

“-Want from you?” John spoke. “Nothing I just heard the wolf is getting closer and closer to his delivery date.” John beamed. “Our little mary is very content with your progress. Right on her schedule. She even got your conceiving date to a T. But I think she cheated, she is the ‘giver of life’ after all. ”

 

“So this...is what? A friendly visit from a god?” Castiel spoke confused. “Since the baby is Mary’s creation...why didn’t she stop by?”

 

“Nervous…? ...About me being around?” John spoke amused.

 

“No offense,” Castiel spoke honestly.

 

“You should be,” John spoke as Castiel stared taken back. “The reason I was sent and not Mary is this. Your child will be born in less than a week. October eleventh at twelve O’clock am. With their birth will bring more than just the wolves back. It will start the unionization of beast and man, just as all the children you conceive will do. Till there is no difference between man and beast. Your children, your children’s children, and all others will be the future. The next evolution of man and beast.”

 

“That’s a...big responsibility.” Castiel choked out taking that all in.

 

“Well, it won’t be for long,” John stated placing his hands behind his back. “Because in a week from now. October eleventh at Eleven Fifty am, Dean will breathe his last breath and your child will suffocate inside him shortly after.”

 

“W-What?” Castiel choked out in a slight panic attack, holding his chest feeling like he will pass out. John reached out to grab him stopping Castiel from falling down. Castiel felt John instantly stop his panic attack, Castiel was able to stable himself. “W-What is going to kill him?! How can I stop this?!”

 

“We don’t know. If you haven’t noticed the beasts that were after you before now stay away. Because the prophecy of destiny has come true. The wolf is pregnant. The humans are protected, and the beasts will respect the prophecy.” John stated. “However, there are some out of our control. We don’t know what is coming. All we know is Dean will be stabbed to death during his labor. That’s all we can tell you for that’s all we know.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded his mind going a thousand miles a minute as he tried to figure out what to do. John stared at him, sighing as he took in the distraught father before he held out a coin.

 

“Here, catch.” John flipped a large coin, Castiel without thinking caught it with his hand. Castiel instantly started to cry out, holding his wrist as the coin burned and fizzed digging itself into his skin. Castiel fell onto his knees as the coin dug itself becoming part of his skin as it settled. Castiel could see his hand smoking, the markings of the coin visible and raise on his skin. Castiel panted looking up at John.

 

“W-What did you do to me?” Castiel panted.

 

“I gave you your only chance to figure out who may it be. It’s possible they are in disguise. But we aren’t sure. But it’s possible.” John explained. “The coin you touched and now is a part of you is a coin of the underworld. By touching someone.” John held out his hand as John ushered him to. Castiel reached over touching him with his hand. “You will be able to tell who means you harm by burning them with that mark.” Castiel pulled back looking at the mark in his hand when it left no mark on John.

 

“...Why are you helping us?” Castiel asked with a shaky voice as John tilted his head looking at him.

 

“Because I can,” John stated slowly turning to walk away. “Good luck, Novak.”

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake looking around, he felt his head resting against Dean’s body. Castiel glanced down at himself seeing he was now dressed. Castiel looked back at Dean again who was also in wolf form. Still covered in his own clothes. Despite being a world. Dean must have gotten him dressed and made himself a pillow for Castiel. Dean raised his head seeing Castiel was awake. Castiel smiled at him with love placing his ear against Dean’s stomach hearing their child moving inside. Castiel closed his eyes feeling its movements, hearing these little noises. Dean licked Castiel’s face with love messing with his hair.

 

“Good morning, my loves,” Castiel whispered.

 

 _‘Good morning.’_ Dean commented.

 

Castiel sat up after a couple of kisses to Dean’s belly before getting up, Dean got up as well sliding out of his human clothes which Castiel picked up with him.

 

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go.” Castiel stated a bit upset.

 

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Dean asked following him concerned.

 

“Nothing.” Castiel shook his head. “I just realized I kept you out too late. Mom’s going to freak.” He lied as he walked through the woods.

 

 _‘Tell her it was my bad.’_ Dean stated.

 

“No no. Besides, she won’t punish you unless it means overfeeding you. She is expecting a chunky grandbaby.” Castiel laughed. “Besides, I should have brought you both home anyways, it was cold last night. It’s okay. The time I spent outside with you tonight was worth it.” Castiel touched his face as they headed home.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“My poor wee grandbaby must be hungry!” Rowena cried out rubbing Dean’s face kneeling down to him. “You feel like you caught a death!” Rowena stated before standing. “Castiel, what on earth were you thinking?! Leaving them outside to catch a death.” Castiel nodded accepting his punishment rubbing the coin indent in his hand. His mind was more worried about other things currently. Rowena moved to pour Dean the breakfast in a big bowl, which Dean happily moved to eat watching the food steam warm and hot.

 

How could he protect Dean? What could he do? He stared at the coin imprint of his hand. John stated that the person who kills Dean might be in disguise...it could be anyone? Anyone he trusted...and loved.

 

Castiel moved to touch his mother’s shoulder roughly as she started to pour the food, She whipped around taken back as Castiel touched her skin. No reaction. Rowena looked upset from being yanked like a ragdoll smacking him on the back of the head.

 

“Ouch!” Castiel whined holding his head. He slightly deserved that.

 

“Don’t you go acting like something when I am tending to my grandbaby-” Rowena went off.

 

“Mom, I can explain-” Castiel whined.

 

“You go to your room, and when I get there you better have a good reason!” Rowena snapped smacking the back of his head again. Watching Castiel groan and walk away, Rowena happily going back to feeding Dean. Dean already chomping on the food, when Dean ate too fast he coughed it up and ate it again.

 

Rowena left Dean to his nasty habits of eating too fast, as she walked into the bedroom where Boris and Gadreel were also there.

 

“Since when do I need an audience to ground you?” Rowena crossed her arms.

 

“He’s got a good reason, love.” Boris pulled her close. “He said the god of theft came to him and said Dean and our grandchild is going to die if Castiel doesn’t stop it.”

 

“W-What?” Rowena spoke.

 

“He said he might be disguised. So he gave me a mark that will expose the one who means to cause harm.” Castiel showed her. “If this person can change forms-”

 

“You can’t trust anyone,” Rowena spoke understanding. “Then anytime we are near Dean, you should check us.”

 

“However, maybe they can’t. They weren’t sure right?” Gadreel spoke. “Maybe it’s someone who just hates Dean-”

 

“You are thinking of Chuck?” Castiel spoke.

 

“He is the only one who ever outwardly hated him. I can imagine he would try.” Gadreel stated. “...It would make sense.”

 

“Then we have to keep an eye on him.” Castiel agreed.

 

“Maybe you should have a conversation with Michael and Lucifer. I’m sure they will help.” Boris explained.

 

“How long do we have to be on alert?” Rowena asked.

 

“We have a week till he gives birth,” Castiel explained.

 

“So soon?” Rowena stated.

 

“It must be a wolf thing, he is pretty huge in wolf form,” Castiel explained when scratching on the door wanting in. Castiel sighed allowing Dean in who happily came for affection Rowena moved to happily get it as Dean whined.

 

“Are you hungry still?!” Rowena laughed walking out with him to get him more food.

 

“Can we not tell Dean, I don’t want him to stress,” Castiel stated.

 

“Of course. He’s going to need to focus on himself and the baby.” Boris spoke watching Dean wagging his tail as Rowena made more. He sat politely waiting for his second course. Boris stood patting Castiel’s shoulder. “Nothing will happen to Dean or the baby, I promise. We will keep him safe.”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Castiel whispered moving to hug him. Castiel pulled back moving to sit next to Dean who moved happily over to his lover. Dean stood in front of Castiel as Castiel moved to rub his large belly holding it. “Hey, I need to go visit Michael. I need you to stay here.” Castiel spoke hesitantly not wanting to leave Dean.

 

“We will keep an eye on him,” Rowena spoke before pouring Dean some more food. “We have to get a space ready for a makeshift delivery room anyway. Once Dean eats and returned to human form we will decide things.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I love you.” Castiel kissed Dean’s face repeatedly.

 

 _“I love you, too,”_ Dean spoke in his head before Castiel got up.

 

“I’ll be back. Dad. Can you-” Castiel stated as Boris moved to sit on the couch facing Dean keeping a protective eye.

 

“I won’t leave the room,” Boris explained as Castiel smiled at him with care.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke before grabbing his hunting bag before giving Dean one last look before leaving.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael worked on the garden they had finally gotten to grow. Collecting fruits and veggies from the garden they made. Michael glanced at Lucifer who was working on the chicken coop which they had planned to get chickens too. Lucifer got up very early to try to get this done, so did Michael to support him and his efforts.

 

Michael worked for a couple of hours a day as a doctor in town. One of the four, he didn’t mind since his hours worked perfectly with Lucifer who was slowly taking over for his father. Lucifer was always so busy but...at home he was home. He spent hours away from the stress here.

 

“Michael.” A voice called making Michael turn.

 

“Cas?” Michael smiled moving to him. Hugging him close, missing his brother. “I heard you were running around looking for your home! Did you find a plot?”

 

“Yeah,” Castiel explained. “Once Dean has the baby, we will start building.”

 

“Isn’t he only like six months or so?” Michael asked as Lucifer walked over which Castiel smiled and hugged him.

 

“Hey,” Lucifer stated.

 

“Hey.” Castiel started before answering the question.“...It’s a long story, but Dean is going to have the baby in a week. October Eleventh to be exact.”

 

“How do you know that?” Michael chuckled.

 

“Oddly specific.” Lucifer smiled.

 

“The god of theft told me,” Castiel stated. “He also told me Dean and our child will die if I don’t intervene.”

 

“What?” Michael choked out.

 

“Someone is planning to kill Dean and my child.” Castiel choked out. “The god of theft gave me the ability to touch people and know if they mean harm. I-It will burn them.” Castiel stated showing the mark on his hand.

 

“Wow.” Lucifer took his hand feeling the mark before getting back to the topic. “How can we help?”

 

“I’m...worried who it could be...but…” Castiel sighed awkwardly. “I since chuck has a past-”

 

“You think it could be my father?” Lucifer asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Castiel spoke. “But I can’t rule anyone out till I touch them.” Castiel showed his mark again.

 

“So...you won’t hurt him?” Lucifer spoke. “Innocent till proven guilty?”

 

“Of course. Just one touch. I can rule him out.” Castiel nodded quickly. Lucifer turned away very protective of his father. Michael touched him with care walking a bit away with Lucifer to talk.

 

“It’s just one touch.” Michael reasoned. “He is an ill man, Castiel won’t hurt him.”

 

“What about revenge?” Lucifer whispered. “For what he did to Dean. Castiel had threatened my father repeatedly. This might end up being a witch hunt.”

 

“Castiel?” Michael spoke. “No, never, he will treat him with respect and care. He knows chuck could be innocent. We both know he is innocent. But, It will help Castiel.”

 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer stated hesitantly. “I would have to get my father alone, without his bodyguards. Bringing him here and anything that happens...it will be my fault.”

 

“...” Michael held his hand, quietly kissing it before he spoke. “...Lucifer I will support you, as your husband. No matter what you choose. I _trust_ you. If you think your father is innocent, Truly innocent with no hesitation. I will **_support_** you.”

 

“...” Lucifer moved to hold him hugging him close as Michael closed his eyes feeling his husband kiss his head before pulling back. Lucifer walked over to Castiel taking a deep breath. “Castiel, I’m sorry-”

 

“Lucifer-” Castiel panicked.

 

“Castiel. Listen. My father is too sick to even hold himself up and it’s only getting worse. My father is not your killer.” Lucifer turned. “I can’t risk my father’s life.”

 

“Lucifer. Don’t do this!” Castiel yelled in anger as Lucifer took Michael’s hand before walking inside slamming the door. _**“LUCIFER!”**_

  
  
  



	17. Hive mind

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel angrily tossed his stuff onto the floor as he returned home. Castiel rubbed his face in annoyance as Gadreel came out concerned seeing Castiel sitting on the couch upset. 

 

“Castiel?” Gadreel spoke wheeling over to him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Lucifer refused to let me deal with Chuck.” Castiel snapped. “Michael took his side! Why would he do that?!”

 

“Maybe because he believes Chuck couldn’t do it.” Gadreel sucked in air. “M-Maybe we were wrong to assume-” 

 

“No, this just proves Lucifer thinks he is the problem.” Castiel snapped. “Why else would he try so hard to stop me from just checking him unless he has something to hide?!” 

 

“Cas, I know you’re scared about what is going to happen-” Gadreel whispered holding his hand. “Maybe it was wrong to just assume without reason. Maybe Chuck is innocent.” 

 

“We’ll NEVER know now!” Castiel snapped but Dean opening the door made them turn. Dean stares out the door his ears pressed against his head shyly at the yelling. Dean was taken back by Castiel’s outburst. Castiel stands instantly moving to him pulling him close. “Hi, love, sorry did I wake you?” 

 

“No. I was wondering why you were yelling.” Dean asked concerned. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Y-Yes. Of Course-” Castiel kissed his forehead. “Sorry to have startled you.” 

 

“It’s alright… What are you yelling about?” Dean questioned as Castiel led him towards the patio. 

 

“Just how much I missed you!” Castiel lied as he walked him out. “Why don’t we go visit the town, huh? There is going to be a little puppet show! We should check it out.”

 

“But I thought you said I wasn’t allowed near the town?” Dean stated but Castiel beamed.

 

“We will just cover you up.” Castiel placed a hat on his head as Dean shyly looked out from the hat put out wrong.   

 

“Uh...okay,” Dean shrugged moving to kneel down to slide on his shoes. Castiel helped hold him steady as Dean worked on his shoes. Dean’s tail going wild as the fat wolf tried to keep himself balanced despite the help. Castiel held him till his shoes were on before he helped him up. Castiel held tightly onto his mate before covering him tightly. Castiel heading towards the town.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Sam played with his food as Gabriel’s mother stared at him playing with her food as well. Gabriel and Anna eating not noticing the awkward tension between her and Sam. Amara unblinking for long bits of time before she seemed to remembered normal people blink and would blink like she didn’t know how. One eye at a time. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked causing Sam to look up. “Are you not hungry? Your food is getting cold.”

 

“...” Sam watched Amara smile at him innocently. “I’m not.”

 

“Just a couple bites, sugar.” Amara beamed sickly sweet. “I don’t want you to starve.”

 

“You don’t have to eat if you don’t want-” Gabriel touched his hand when a slam on the table made everyone turn. 

 

“He’s a  _ growing _ boy.” Amara’s head tilted abnormally holding her fist against the table. “ _ He. Needs. To. Eat.” _

 

“Mom.” Gabriel choked out in surprise. “No, he doesn’t need to.”

 

“Don’t talk back, young man!” Amara snapped as Anna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and collapsed into her food. 

 

“A-Anna-... _ oh. _ ” Gabriel held his head collapsing, which Gabriel fell down the floor. 

 

“Gabr-” Sam choked out but Amara grabbed Anna by her throat gripping the child by the throat. “S-Stop she’s just a child!!!”

 

**_“THEN EAT IT!”_ ** Amara yelled like a beast. Sam hesitated but moved to quickly eat swallowing his food quickly till the plate was empty. Amara purred in satisfaction as Sam moaned his eyes rolled into the back of his head passing out with a harsh hit to the floor.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel sat up awake panting as he glanced around the room in fear realizing he was alone in bed. Castiel tossed off the covers bolting to the kitchen seeing Dean sitting on the counter helping himself to some leftovers just sitting at the table. Dean paused midchew looking back at him as Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Castiel breathed as Dean nodded swallowing what he was eating.

 

“The baby was hungry.” Dean chewed. “I wanted a snack. What’s got you so spooked?”

 

“N-Nothing. I just didn’t know where you were.” Castiel covered.

 

“I’ve been sneaking out every night since we found out we were expecting to eat and you get scared now?” Dean asked confused.

 

“I just...I don’t know.” Castiel lied scratching the back of his head. “Paranoid father. I mean. You can have the baby any time. I am just worried.”

 

“It’s going to be okay, you worry wart.” Dean chewed shoveling more food into his mouth. “Doesn’t matter if it is today or tomorrow or two more months. We are doing all we can and that’s the best we can do.”

 

“I know-” Castiel spoke when a knock on the door made them turn. Castiel moved hesitantly towards the door. It was...too late for visitors. Anna stood on their porch holding a stuffed animal and looking upset. Anna rubbed her tears sniffing upset as Castiel softly kneeled down to the girl in the winter pajamas. “Anna, what are you doing here so late?”

 

“S-Sam told me to come here.” Anna sniffed. “Gabriel is sick like mommy was. He doesn’t want me getting sick too.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean kneeled down to her, petting her hair and cupping her face wiping the tears off his face. “There’s nothing to worry about.” Dean scooped her up as she buried her face into his neck. Dean carrying her with love to their bedroom as Castiel sighed watching them go. Dean wasn’t going to abandon anna either and as much as Castiel wanted to keep Dean not sick too. Dean wouldn’t let Castiel win on this. Castiel sighed making a mental note on checking on Gabriel tomorrow before he went back to turn in with Dean. Finally returning to bed with his lover so near.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Anna clung to Dean when Castiel woke up, seeing the girl clamping onto Dean tightly, tears in her eyes with a pout. Castiel rubbed his eyes moving to his family who was by the table as always. Castiel coyly touching his family members who were happy to provide an arm to prove they were them. 

 

“Has she been like this all morning?” Castiel asked.  

 

“Yeah, I woke up to Dean sleeping on the couch holding her,” Rowena explained. “Must have been really upset all night.”

 

“She thinks Gabriel has what his mother has,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“The poor thing. Something as simple as a cold scares her.” Rowena gasped. “I’ll pack some snacks for Gabriel to feel better. Can you bring them to him?”

 

“Of course. Dean’s worried too. He just doesn’t understand Anna can get this way whenever someone gets sick. She even freaked when I got sick when Dean was gone.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“You are going to have to deal with stuff like this soon, Castiel,” Boris whispered as Dean hummed to Anna rocking her as she rested against him. “You used to be so sure the monster under your bed was real. Still, we cradled and love you regardless.” 

 

“Aye, you will have to do that to your wee one as well,” Rowena commented as Castiel paused at that. “No matter what makes them upset.” Castiel glanced over at Dean.

 

“He seems...much better with kids,” Castiel whispered as Rowena handed him the basket.

 

“Trust me, he’s no better than you, nor worse. You will both have to learn and grow with your child just as much as your child will learn and grow with you.” Rowena kissed his cheek. “Wish Gabriel well for me.” 

 

“Will do,” Castiel spoke as he moved to kiss Dean’s forehead. “I’ll be back. I’m just going to check on Gabriel.” 

 

“Ask Sam if he needs anything,” Dean commented. 

 

“I will ask what I can do,” Castiel stated. “Not when you seem due any day now.”

 

“Stop babying me.” Dean hummed. “I’ll let you know when to worry. Unless you can now predict due dates.” Castiel didn’t want Dean to figure out how or why he knew what time and day Dean would be having the baby. He needed to keep Dean in the dark about this.

 

“You’re so funny.” Castiel kissed him again and walked towards the patio. “I’ll be back.” Castiel left the house with the basket of goodies for Gabriel.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel walked up to Gabriel’s house moving to knock on the door to the house, Castiel noticed someone peered out of the curtains but he couldn’t see who. Castiel waited but no one answered, once he moved to knock again the door was forced open by Gabriel who looked so ill. His eyes were sunken in, he looked a bit green, and his nose and eyes leaked a black something. 

 

“Hey...Gabriel.” Castiel whispered trying not to look so disgusted. 

 

“Hey,” Gabriel spoke trying to keep himself from vomiting as he covered his mouth and dry heaved. “Stay back, I don’t want you sick.”

 

“What do you...have?” Castiel asked as Gabriel heaved again. 

 

“A cold or something.” Gabriel sniffed wiping his mouth of the black ooze. “My mother said you have my sister?”

 

“Yeah. I guess your mom sent her over since she’s not sick.” Castiel commented watching as Gabriel turned and vomited some black blood into the bush. Castiel tried not to vomit himself just looking away. 

 

“Thanks for looking after her.” Gabriel sniffed wiping his mouth, Castiel could see the black ooze staining his white teeth and gums. Castiel looked so disgusted.

 

“No problem. I-Is Sam home?” Castiel asked but Amara moved around the corner of the door into view. 

 

“Gabriel, sweetie, you should be resting.” Amara patted his forehead feeling his temperature.

 

“You’re right, mother,” Gabriel spoke. “I need to rest.” 

 

“...” Castiel eyed him thinking he was...a bit odd.

 

“I’m sorry, he’s very sick.” Amara smiled with the kindest smile.

 

“I-I understand.” Castiel spoke. “...Is Sam available? I need his help with something.”

 

“Sam’s a bit worried about leaving Gabriel-” Amara hesitated. 

 

“I-I understand. I-I just need a moment.” Castiel smiled softly but she nodded and went to fetch Sam. Castiel waited a bit to see Sam return to the door holding himself. “You don’t look too well either.”

 

“I might be catching what Gabe got,” Sam stated sniffing. Castiel noted he was pale but other than that he looked okay. “Gabriel’s mother said you needed my help?”

 

“I-I need your help figuring out who is trying to hurt Dean,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Hurt Dean?” Sam asked as Amara continued to make tea listening in. “Come inside, let’s talk.” Castiel nodded coming inside. He sat down on the couch as Sam sat across from him. 

 

“Did you want tea Castiel?” Amara spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Yes, Please,” Castiel commented. Amara moved to place cookies on the table before waiting for the hot water in the kitchen.

 

“So you said someone trying to hurt Dean?” Sam spoke taking a cookie before he slid the rest to Castiel. Castiel didn’t take one. “What makes you think that?”

 

“John, the god of theft said someone wants Dean and our child dead,” Castiel explained. 

 

“A god?” Sam stated confused. “Why would anyone want him and the baby dead?”

 

“He said, Dean and our child will be the start of something new. Something good for the world.” Castiel explained. “This baby and Dean will bring it. The union of beast and man.” 

 

“And someone wants to kill that?” Sam asked as Amara handed Castiel his tea, Castiel took a sip before setting it down. 

 

“I don’t know who. But I was blessed with this mark to see who is trying to hurt him.” Castiel spoke showing Sam. “I just don’t know who.”

 

“Well, I’ll do everything I can to help,” Sam stated as Castiel nodded. Sam stood as Castiel stood as well. “We want everything to be okay.” 

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Castiel smiled as Sam coughed.

 

“No problem,” Sam stated, castiel turned to leave before he noticed Amara grab the plate of cookies. Castiel jumped seeing her suddenly behind her. 

 

“Jesus.” Castiel cursed holding his chest.

 

“Sorry,” Amara spoke. “You really look so tired and pale. I’d feel better if you took some of these.”

 

“I’m sure Dean would-” Castiel reached for a couple.

 

“N-No!” Amara spoke making Castiel look confused. “These cookies are too much for him pregnancy wise, too much sugar. Besides I’d feel better if you ate. You look like you haven’t eaten in a while. When was the last time you ate sweetie?”

 

Castiel hesitated taking a cookie, Castiel gave her a half smile before he took a bite of the dark cookie. Castiel chewed as she watched him. Castiel awkwardly swallowed the dry cookie before giving an awkward smile. 

 

“Thanks, Misses.” Castiel chewed and swallowed down the cookie before taking a sip of his tea. Castiel moved to walk towards the door when he felt dizzy. Castiel held his head trying to get to the door before passing out hitting the ground hard. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean placed Anna onto a nearby chair as Rowena started to serve their food. Dean rubbed his belly with concern. Castiel went to Gabriel’s this morning and he’s still not home. Dean paused when the food was placed in front of him, Dean moved to eat when he felt someone occupy the seat next to him. Dean turned seeing Castiel sitting next to him hungrily shoving food into his mouth. Dean smiled happy to see him back, Castiel shoveling the food like he hadn’t eaten in a while. Castiel turned giving him a smile with a full mouth. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean chuckled at his love. Resting his head against his shoulder happy for him to be home. “Where have you been?”

 

“Oh, I was just checking in on Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel is so sick.” Castiel stated innocently chewing with his mouth full which Dean thought was odd seeing as Castiel thought that was annoying. Dean blinked blowing it off. Dean watched Castiel pour some more food into his plate. Dean moving to eat as well. Castiel eats his food quickly before turning to his parents. 

 

“Can I talk to you guys?” Castiel smiled carefreely. 

 

“Can it wait till after dinner?” Rowena asked just about to sit down. 

 

“No, I need to talk to you now.” Castiel hummed before he stood walking to his bedroom as Rowena and Boris hesitantly get up walking with him. When they got in the room, Castiel turned to lock the door as Rowena and Boris turned to look at him confused. When Sam and Amara hid in the darkness of the room, forcing them to turn around and vomited black liquid into their mouth stop them before they could scream. 

 

Dean heard a loud bang making him and Gadreel turn, Anna moved to Dean wanting into his arms which he held her. 

 

“You guys okay?” Gadreel called as Rowena came out of the bedroom slightly wiping her mouth. 

 

“Of course, love.” Rowena touches Gadreel’s cheek with care. “I think you should come with us. For a moment.” Gadreel felt his mother take his wheelchair pushing him towards the room. Dean watched confused looking over curiously before Anna reached over purposely knocking a drink on Dean. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Anna started to cry as Dean softly set her down onto a nearby chair.

 

“It’s okay, I’m going to have to shower,” Dean stated moving to the bedroom but Castiel came out of the bedroom before Dean could get to the door Castiel came out with a pile of clothes folded neatly for him. Dean was taken back as Castiel smiled. 

 

“Here, love.” Castiel tilted his head. 

 

“...H...How did you know I got wet?” Dean asked confused. 

 

“Oh, I opened the door when you got wet.” Castiel blinked. Dean moved hesitantly walk to the shower. Castiel’s smile faded as everyone walked out of the room. Amara walked out with a smile as she turned to her slaves. 

 

“Go. Go make this village part of me,” Amara spoke. “We should have the village under the hive mind before the dog’s due date.” Amara watched everyone leaves except Gadreel and Castiel remained behind. “Stay, Play your part. Wait till it’s time, then kill him.” 

 

Castiel nodded as Amara and Anna walked out of the room, Castiel coughing as he looked down at the black liquid in his hand before wiping it on his pants going back to eating.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed, Castiel wasn’t holding him in bed. It wasn’t normally like Castiel to not hold him. Dean turned to look at Castiel who was staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Babe?” Dean asked turning to him, Castiel turned to him. “The baby wants you,” Dean stated as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Is it time?” Castiel asked seriously as Dean shook his head no, forcing Castiel’s arm around him making Castel spoon against him. 

 

“I just want you to hold me,” Dean mumbled half asleep as Castiel sighed just giving in. However, it was cold. Dean sat up turning to look at him. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“What?” Castiel sat up. “No. Am I not acting the way I should?” Castiel watched Dean sat up as Dean eyed him. 

 

“I just...I feel no love from you.” Dean stated awkwardly. “Did I do anything wrong?”

 

“No of course not.” Castiel spoke touching his back before moving to kiss him. Dean kissed back moving to hold him. Castiel moved to kiss his neck looking unemotionally as he kissed on Dean’s skin leaving black liquid onto Dean’s skin when Dean sucked out in pain shoving him back. Dean panted feeling his stomach in pain whimpering. “Dean, is it time?” 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Dean panted in pain as he attempted to get up but fell to his knees. “I-I feel myself trying to change.” 

 

“Do it.” Castiel coldly moved to sit near Dean.

 

“G-Get Michael.” Dean panted. “H-Help me get to the dog bed.” Castiel took Dean by the arms helping him to the dog bed. Dean curled into himself once on the bed he noted Castiel not moving. “Castiel what are you doing. Get Michael.” 

 

“We don’t need Michael,” Castiel stated coldly as Dean started to change without the ability to stop it. Dean falling back on the bed now in wolf form, he seemed to be in pain. Actively suffering as Castiel stood grabbing a knife from the kitchen. Dean glanced up seeing the knife in Castiel’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.”

 

Dean moved to dodge the first attempt at his life. Castiel growled realizing he just stabbed the bed. Castiel got up looking for where the wolf went. Castiel pulled the knife from the wooden floor and dog bed. 

 

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” Castiel snapped as the wolf tried to be quiet obviously in pain hiding behind a chair. The house was dark which worked to Dean’s advantage as Castiel angrily kicked over some furniture. 

 

Dean whimpered squeezing his eyes shut to the pain as the wolf felt water sliding down his leg.  Dean knew he didn’t have enough time to fuck around, he didn’t have enough time to deal with this currently. Dean closed his eyes trying to activate his powers, Dean lit up for a second. Castiel’s tattoo lit up as he laughed amused.

 

“Castiel’s mine. He’s part of the hive. That won’t work.” Castiel spoke. “Should thank you though, I never would have had the opportunity to get rid of the humans and you. Without you trying to bring the bitch back, I never would have been able to hitch a ride. Now we can get rid of these human vermin once and for all.”

 

Dean panted listening, he needed to get Castiel to snap out of it. Or get him to stop. Dean won’t be able to fight much longer. Castiel accidentally hit his knee on some furniture, Dean pulled out of his hiding spot to bolt over to Castiel. Dean attempted to bite Castiel but Castiel hit him hard with his arm. Knocking Dean into a wall, Dean whimpered falling onto the dog bed. Dean panting in pain from both the hit and labor. Dean tried to get up but he collapsed, panting heavily as he became unable to fight anymore. 

 

Castiel moved onto his knees raising his hand up in the air ready to stab him. However, when Castiel lowered his hand to stab his mate...he hesitated. Castiel tried repeatedly, but before the blade even touched Dean’s skin. Castiel’s hand would stop. Castiel...was fighting himself. 

 

“No.” Castiel hissed as Dean opened his eyes weakly. “No. I won’t hurt him.”

 

“Do it, Castiel.” Amara in his head demanded. Castiel’s hand continued to try to kill Dean but he refused till Castiel threw the blade away.

 

“NO!” Castiel yelled as Dean let out a couple more whimpers. 

 

“YOU ARE A PART OF ME NOW!” Amara yelled as Castiel looked at his marked hand an idea coming to mind. “DO IT!”

 

“Go to hell.” Castiel hissed as he forced his arm to glow with power, Castiel slammed the mark onto his forehead. Burning his skin as his body started to glow. The humans infected started to glow as well, the beasts inside them burning away till they all passed out. Amara started to scream as well as she was burned from inside everyone even her dead host. 

 

Castiel pulled his hand away shaking as he panted from his pain. He felt so weak body and mind his head pounding turning to vomit black liquid out of his body getting rid of anything left. He sat looking down at the liquid in shock before he was snapped out of his thoughts when Dean whimpered again, Castiel turned to see Dean hearing him mid-labor. Castiel slid over to him holding him tightly petting the wolf with love. 

 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Castiel sniffed as he earned an annoyed side eye from Dean. Castiel kissed him repeatedly focusing all his attention on Dean who whimpered and panting. Rowena came out of her bedroom, she weakly holding her head. 

 

“I'm so confused...What did we miss?” Rowena spoke, Castiel turned to her seeing his mother and father in the doorway covered his black liquid they must have vomited. Castiel opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Dean’s head move between his own legs. Castiel quickly turned seeing a brown wolf puppy being cleaned by Dean’s tongue. 

 

Castiel sucked in air as a small puppy start to suck in its first breaths. Dean tossing the baby around lightly licking it with his strong tongue. A tear slid down Castiel’s face as Rowena kneeled down next to him collecting the puppy with a towel cleaning them. 

 

“Why hello!” Rowena spoke to the puppy, cleaning him from the birth before cleaning his nose and mouth. “What a handsome boy! You look just like your mama.” Castiel kissed his lover’s head as Dean weakly panted tired and exhausted but after what happened he wasn’t going to sleep till the puppy was with him. “Got a name?” 

 

“We couldn’t decide,” Castiel whispered staring down at his son. 

 

“Well, you got plenty of time,” Rowena stated softly offering Castiel his son. Castiel looked down at the small little puppy, slowly drying and whining which made Castiel cry more. When Castiel was finished nuzzling his son, he placed the puppy against Dean. Dean nudged the puppy against his stomach, which the puppy wobbled around looking for his first snack. Castiel chuckled helping the puppy to his destination as the puppy instantly started to suckle. Dean going back to cleaning him with his tongue as Castiel sighed with love. 

 

“We do...don’t we.” Castiel smiled softly watching Dean care for their son.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**A couple of days later**

  
  
  
  


“We are gathered here today-” The priest spoke as Gabriel looked down at his mother’s grave. Gabriel holding Sam with love as he and anna finally placed their mother to rest. Castiel stood next to them with care, Dean still at home recovering from his birth and spoiling their son. It wasn’t till they started to lower her that Sam spoke to Gabriel.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam spoke as Gabriel kissed him with care. 

 

“It was time.” Gabriel nodded as he held Anna close. “She no longer is suffering and no longer has that thing pretending to be her. In the end, as much as we wanted her with us. It’s better she is at peace.” Sam nodded sadly. Gabriel turned seeing Castiel who hugged him tightly.

 

“I’m really sorry for your loss,” Castiel whispered. 

 

“It’s no problem. Thanks for saving us from the evil thing.” Gabriel spoke before pausing. “Sorry I vomited into your mouth.”

 

“Nothing, Let’s never bring it up again,” Castiel stated grossed out as Lucifer walked up as well Michael on his arm.

 

“Gabriel, as villiage leader. I want to say Amara was a wonderful soul. We all loved her.” Lucifer spoke as Gabriel nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel stated. 

 

“We the village want you to mourn in peace. We will bring you meat till you are ready.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“I-I couldn’t ask-” Gabriel tried to object but Lucifer insisted. Gabriel nodded thanking him before they started to head back towards the house for the wake. 

 

“Head of the village now?” Castiel spoke chuckling. “Your father finally stop being stubborn?”

 

“My father realized he needed to put himself first. Your brother will be helping him try to keep his ability to remain independent.” Lucifer spoke before he smiled. “And If Michael is right, you have a wonderful son to be congradulated for.”

 

“Again, sorry about our fight-” Castiel started. 

 

“We understand,” Michael reassured giving him a hug. “I had a look at him before coming here, he looks perfectly healthy and Dean’s wounds have healed well.”

 

“I’m glad.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“We also want to congratulate you with blessings, given by the village in your son’s honor to the gods,” Lucifer spoke giving him a hug. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled softly as Lucifer patting his back. 

 

“No, need to thank us. You and Dean, as well as your son, are part of this village.” Lucifer spoke as they walked towards the wake. 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled happily.

 

“So...did you think of a name?” Michael asked as Castiel beamed. 

 

“Koda,” Castiel admitted. “After what Dean went through I let him win on the names.” 

 

“Koda’s perfect,” Michael spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I think so too.” Castiel beamed walking with them to the house.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  



End file.
